Dream
by Sonne Mond
Summary: Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1:<strong>

El ruido de los relámpagos hacía vibrar los cristales de la habitación a la vez que la luz de los rayos iluminaba por unos segundos la oscura estancia con su blanco brillo. De espaldas al gran ventanal, había una butaca encarada a la chimenea en la cual apenas quedaban unas pocas brasas que chisporroteaban de vez en cuando despidiendo alguna breve llamita.

La persona – por denominarla de alguna manera- ahí sentada, giraba ensimismada entre sus largos y huesudos dedos una larga varita negra. No hubo reacción alguna en su rostro cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió con un ligero crujido lo justo para permitir la entrada a una segunda persona, un hombre de baja estatura y con aspecto de haber sido rollizo tiempo atrás pero que ahora no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos. En unos pasitos rápidos y nerviosos se acercó a la butaca y se arrodilló para luego inclinarse hasta besar la túnica negra del hombre que la vestía.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó una fría voz que aún siendo apenas un susurro era capaz de helar los huesos de aquel que la oyera.

- To…todo está listo, mi señor. Las instrucciones ya están dadas. Nuestros hombres en el Ministerio esperan vuestra señal, mi excelencia.

- Tendrán que ser pacientes…la paciencia es una gran virtud, no quiero que nada se eche a perder esta vez- Dijo con un ligero toque de amenaza, suficiente para hacer estremecer al pequeño hombre.- Oh, Colagusano…tú sólo tienes que ocuparte de hacer bien lo que te he encargado. No creo que te sea muy difícil vigilar…¿me equivoco?, ¿puedo seguir confiando en ti?

- Mi señor, cla…claro que sí. Sólo vivo para serviros.

- Por supuesto, mi escurridizo amigo.- La fría voz denotaba cierta ironía.- Ahora lárgate a cumplir con tu parte. Esta noche comienza la cuenta atrás del fin del gran Albus Dumbledore…

Tras realizar una temblorosa y poco elegante reverencia, Colagusano se desapareció de la sala dejando al Lord Oscuro, a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos…una mezquina sonrisa apareció en su rostro al saber que esta vez su plan iba a propinarle a Dumbledore un inesperado golpe que lo dejaría indefenso para la batalla final...

.

.

.

.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Harry Potter abría los ojos empapado en sudor después de haber sido testigo invisible de la conversación entre su gran enemigo y el traidor de sus padres.

Se incorporó de la cama supletoria de la chillona habitación naranja de su amigo Ron en la Madriguera, a la vez que tanteaba con la mano en busca de las gafas. Quería ponerlo por escrito ahora que aún lo tenía fresco en la memoria. Mientras Ron seguía roncando a pierna suelta, Harry comenzaba a revivir su sueño en la carta que seguramente iba a ser la causante de la interrupción de las vacaciones de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Estimado Profesor Dumbledore…

.

.

.

.

- Bueno, ya era mucho pedir haber estado todo el mes tranquilamente sin noticias sobre ninguna atrocidad surgida de la cabeza de esa serpiente calva….

- ¡Fred! ¿Puedes no hacer bromas relacionadas con Él?- La señora Weasley miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hijo desde el otro lado de la gran mesa donde gran parte de la Orden se había reunido para tratar el tema del sueño de Harry.

- Cierto Fred. Que yo sepa no existen las serpientes con pelo…Cúrratelo más para la siguiente, Freddie.- Comentó su gemelo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras ignoraba la amenazadora mirada de su madre que en este caso iba dirigida a él.

- ¡Silencio todos! Si queréis comportaros como críos salid de esta cocina ahora.- Tronó la voz de Alastor Moody por encima del resto de conversaciones.

- Alastor, no hace falta que nos des estos sustos.- Se quejó Tonks al tiempo que retornaba a su pelo su color rosa chicle del verde eléctrico que había adquirido por el sobresalto.- Ahora iba a enseñaros el informe que he conseguido del Ministerio. Aparecen en él 4 desapariciones, varias explosiones y 2 secuestros confirmados…además de por lo menos 7 ataques a muggles- Añadió con un tono de voz más bajo.

- Ese informe contiene información confidencial y podemos confiar en que es cierta.- Aclaró Remus Lupin, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Tonks.- Sin embargo, como todos habréis notado, no aparece la más mínima mención de todo esto en El Profeta.

- Está claro que no les interesa que esta información salga a la luz, que llegue a conocimiento de la gente- Comentó Arthur Weasley mientras se limpiaba las gafas con la varita.- No querrán que la gente vea lo incompetentes que son, que no son capaces de pararle los pies a Voldemort- Dijo estremeciéndose ante el nombre pronunciado.

- Dumbledore, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?- Preguntó la profesora McGonagall al anciano director.

- Me temo querida Minerva que una vez más sólo tengo conjeturas...ninguna muy positiva. Tendremos que esperar a que el tiempo y la información que recabemos nos permitan acceder a la lógica de todo esto. De momento, prefiero centrarme en el sueño de Harry, podría ser nuestra mejor pista…Harry por favor, una vez más, cuéntanos qué viste.

El joven de ojos verdes, tomó aire y comenzó a relatar lo visto en su sueño.

.

.

.

.

Una ligera voluta de vapor se elevaba formando espirales que iban cambiando de tonalidad pasando de un blanco nube a un rojo cereza incluyendo un verde limón. El anciano hombre de largos cabellos y barba blancos inspiraba con cara de deleite y ojos cerrados el aroma de estas nubecillas, las cuales salían lentamente del pitorro de la negra tetera apoyada en la vieja mesa. La presencia de dos vasitos también negros indicaba el número de gente congregada en el pequeño salón. A penas se podían apreciar las formas y colores del papel de pared, puesto que altas estanterías repletas de todo tipo de libros forraban las paredes de la sala. Una cálida chimenea, una buena iluminación tanto natural que se colaba a través de los altos ventanales como la que por la noche alumbraban las varias decenas de velas y candelabros dispuestos en la habitación, hacían de aquel lugar un rinconcito acogedor donde pasar horas y horas con la sola compañía de un buen libro.

- Mmmm…Cómo me gusta el té de la señora Clairy. Me trae tan buenos recuerdos…me siento un niño otra vez con su olor. Me gustaba jugar a diferenciar cuando pasaba de oler a fresa a chocolate. Oh, y por supuesto cuando huele a limón…

Un ligero carraspeo hizo que Dumbledore abriera los ojos y enfocara su mirada azul en la negra de su acompañante. Sentado en la butaca de enfrente, se encontraba un hombre de postura erguida, con una relajación aparente pues parecía estar atento a la mínima señal de alerta. El color pálido de su rostro y manos, quedaban resaltados por su vestuario, una larga y elegante túnica negra con botones también negros, una melena hasta la altura de los hombros le enmarcaba el rostro como una negra aureola. Tanto la fisionomía como la expresión de su rostro hacían notar que era alguien con quien era mejor no meterse, serio, con una poderosa nariz y unos oscurísimos ojos negros que no hacían más que otorgarle más carácter a su persona.

- Albus, entiendo que a tu edad sean comunes los momentos de chocheo, pero creo que estas historietas te las podrías guardar para las visitas de los nietos. – La figura negra había hablado en un tono bajo y grave. Aunque serio, la fina ironía que se notaba mostraba que entre ambos existía cierta complicidad. Dumbledore sólo sonrío ante esto.

- Sabes que el destino no me ha concedido ni hijos ni nietos…y que a ti te aprecio como a un hijo. Por lo tanto, considérate responsable de aguantar las batallitas de un viejo.- Terminó con una suave y breve risa.

- Nunca cambiarás, director.- Tras una breve pausa continuó.- Anoche acudí a una de las reuniones que el Lord celebra con todos sus mortífagos. Se comentaron los detalles escabrosos del último ataque a muggles…esa loca de Lestrange…es una psicópata.- Mientras decía esto se apretaba con los dedos el punte de la nariz a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, como queriendo paliar un posible dolor de cabeza. Dumbledore observaba con expresión triste el rostro de su amigo, pálido y con incipientes ojeras bajo los ojos que le otorgaban una apariencia aún más vampírica.- Me inquieta el hecho de que no dijera nada que tuviera que ver con lo que Potter soñó. Albus, creo que desconfía. Desde hace un tiempo veo que el Lord está más ausente, todos lo hemos visto; hasta las babosas de Lestrange y Malfoy están inquietos. El único que no se aleja de él es esa rata de Colagusano.

- Peter…escogiste el camino incorrecto muchacho.- Dijo más para sí mismo que para Severus Snape.- Bien, Severus. Estate atento al más ínfimo detalle. Cualquier información nos vendrá como agua de mayo. Pero no arriesgues tu persona.- Exigió clavando sus ojos en el alma del otro.

- Descuida, no pretendo dejar que me maten tan pronto. Aún queda mucho por hacer.- Soltó un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Qué pretendes esta vez Tom?- Preguntó el director al aire mientras removía con la cucharita los restos de té, ya frío, de su taza.- ¿Qué pretendes?

.

.

.

.

En Londres lucía el sol y las altas temperaturas en pleno centro de la ciudad obligaban a las gentes a enchufar los ventiladores y el aire acondicionado en caso de que dispusieran de él.

A pesar de ser uno de los rascacielos más modernos y nuevos de toda la ciudad, los tres hombres y una mujer que se encontraban reunidos a puerta cerrada en la última planta, se veían obligados a soltarse las corbatas del cuello y a quedarse en mangas de camisa dejando sus elegantes y caras chaquetas en las sillas.

- ¡Joder qué calor! ¿Le has dicho a ese chaval que mueva el culo para arreglar de una vez el aire? Así no hay quién se concentre.- Un hombre con un ridículo peluquín castaño, con una cintura bastante gruesa y con ronchas de sudor en la camisa se quitaba con un pañuelo el sudor del bigotillo.

- Calma Buggle, en cinco minutos estará listo.- Habló un hombre de entorno a cincuenta años, alto y delgado, de gafas rectangulares, pelo cortado a lo militar y que aguantaba el calor con aire estoico.

- Señora Doyle, ¿le apetece un poco más de agua?- Señalaba la jarra de agua con cubitos de hielo un hombre joven de aspecto indio y que tenía frente así un pequeño y moderno portatil.

La señora a la que se refería contestó acercando su vaso para que le sirviera.

- Gracias Grey. Si ya habéis terminado de quejaros por un poco de calor podremos centrarnos en asuntos más importantes.- La señora Doyle era toda una señora, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, sus gafas y su maquillaje en su lugar. A pesar de tener unos sesenta años, irradiaba una gran energía y magnetismo que atraían a la gente pero a la par había un "algo" oscuro escondido tras sus ojos marrones que llevaba a la gente a temerle.

El general Jones- dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza hacia el hombre de pelo corto.- Me llamó anoche para comunicarme que el sujeto por fin ha comenzado a cantar.- El hombre del peluquín y el indio miraron a la mujer con gran atención.- Como recordarán, hasta el momento todos nuestros intentos pasivos para que colaborara con nosotros han resultado infructuosos. De modo que le concedí al general permiso para que fuera un poco más…insistente. Y funcionó.

- ¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó impaciente Buggle.

- Lo tenemos todo grabado y en varias copias de seguridad. No ha sido fácil porque el sujeto no dejaba de decir cosas inconexas pero finalmente logramos encontrar algo de sentido a sus palabras.- Continuó el general.

- Esta mañana me he reunido con el Primer Ministro y le he enseñado la grabación. He de decir que quedó muy alterado con lo que escuchó.- La voz de la mujer adquirió un tono misterioso.- Y ha accedido a colaborar con nosotros y facilitarnos todos los medios que estén en su mano y…

- ¿Ha accedido?- Preguntó con voz exaltada y ojos abiertos el joven indio.- ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de idea?

- Grey. No soporte que me interrumpan. Que sea la última vez.- La voz de la mujer sonó amenazadora y el joven agachó la cabeza.- En resumidas palabras, el Ministro sólo necesitó oír la palabra Hogwarts y ataque mágico al mundo muggle.- Al decir el nombre del colegio un brillo maligno apareció en sus ojos a la par que una torcida sonrisa se asentaba en sus labios.- Así que tomad como prioritarias las instrucciones que os voy a detallar: Buggle, encárguese de los asuntos de la financiación, puede que la campaña se alargue y no quiero quedarme sin fondos. General, hágame el favor de preparar a sus muchachos, tanto física como mentalmente. Doctor Grey, reúna a su grupo de científicos y prepare todo el material necesario, no repare en gastos.

Cuando terminó con las instrucciones, los tres con gesto serio asintieron con la cabeza, se levantaron y fueron saliendo por la puerta. Cuando iba a salir el general, la mujer lo llamó.

- General. Tenga en cuenta que sus métodos no siempre serán aprobados, ellos no saben que no nos enfrentamos a personas normales.- El general asintió una vez más.- Quiero que el asalto a Hogwarts se haga lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>Hola! Qué tal? Por estos mundo me llamo Sonne Mond y bueno, soy novata ^^ A pesar de que llevo bastante tiempo visitando esta pág. y he leído muchas de sus historias, es la primera vez que me lanzo a escribir algo propio. Aceptaré de buen grado cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva que querais darme :) Espero que os guste esta historia! Dentro de poco subiré un par de capítulos más para que os vayais haciendo una mejor idea de todo lo que se cuece por aquí.

Besos y a leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2:<strong>

A pesar del pánico que sentía desde siempre a las alturas no podía evitar maravillarse ante el bello espectáculo paisajístico que la altura del helicóptero en el que viajaba, le ponía a su alcance. Qué hermoso le resultaba el verde paisaje escocés. Sentada y con el cinturón de seguridad bien apretado, aferrando su mochila, durante las largas horas de viaje había tenido tiempo de sobra de repasar en su cabeza los últimos acontecimientos que se habían sucedido rápidamente en las últimas semanas.

En la Universidad en la que estaba realizando unas prácticas temporales, un profesor le había mencionado que una empresa privada estaba realizando entrevistas a jóvenes científicos, en genética, medicina y otros campos relacionados, pues buscaban mentes jóvenes a los que contratar por unos meses, no se especificaba para qué realmente, pero pagaban bastante bien. A pesar de no ser una chica nada tonta, sabía que tampoco era brillante, pero necesitaba el dinero y una oportunidad de abrirse camino en Inglaterra.

Para su sorpresa, la habían aceptado afirmando que encajaba con el perfil que buscaban. Acudió al edificio que le indicaron para explicarle sucintamente los condiciones de la misión, a saber: la fecha fin de campaña no era fija, podía verse alargada según los acontecimientos por lo que exigían a sus miembros una disponibilidad total; para ella, eso no era problema puesto que su familia no vivía en el país y ahí sólo tenía unos cuantos amigos que lo entenderían; a pesar de que dispondrían de tiempo libre no podrían abandonar el área señalada por la empresa y sólo se podrían poner en contacto con el exterior una vez a la semana; y por supuesto, no podrían comentar con nadie ajeno al proyecto nada de nada. Intrigada por tanto misterio y con un gusanillo de curiosidad en el estómago, firmó.

.

.

.

.

Con un ruido seco, dejó caer las pesadas bolsas de equipaje al suelo de la que iba a ser su habitación durante los próximos meses. No está mal, se dijo así misma. Sin grandes lujos, una caseta preconstruida con espacio suficiente para una cama individual, un armario, una mesita de noche y un escritorio; una puerta en un lateral daba a un pequeño baño.

Un ligero golpeteo en su puerta interrumpió su examen al cuarto. Cuando abrió se encontró con dos caras sonrientes. Una pertenecía a una joven de rasgos asiáticos y gafas y la otra a una bonita chica pelirroja.

- ¡Hola! Somos Anne-Lise y Dolores.- Dijo la chica asiática señalándose así misma primero y luego a la chica pelirroja.- Imagino que tú debes de ser Sabrina, ¿no?

- Así es.- Contestó nuestra protagonista a la vez que les tendía la mano con una sonrisa.

- Encantada.- Dijo Dolores a la vez que le estrechaba la mano.- Veo que tu habitación es igual que la nuestra.-Dijo echando una ojeada por el hueco que se veía de la puerta entre abierta.- Al parecer somos unas privilegiadas, Ben me ha dicho que los militares duermen en grupos en tiendas.

- No habrá quién duerma con tanto ronquido reunido.- Bromeó Sabrina.

- Jaja. Ni qué decir del olor a pies que habrá.- Continuó la broma Anne-Lise.- Oye, ¿por qué no te vienes a la cafetería con nosotras? Así nos vamos conociendo e intentamos saber de qué va esto exactamente.

- Me parece bien. Las maletas pueden esperar.- Añadió echando un último vistazo a su cuarto antes de cerrar con llave.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Vaya! Así que eres española ¿eh? Por tu aspecto no lo habría dicho nunca.- Rió Ben mientras echaba un trago a su infusión.

- No eres el primero al que le pasa. Me delata este acento, que no me lo quito ni a la de tres.- Contestó Sabrina riendo.

Se encontraba a gusto entre aquellas personas, y eso que de normal era bastante tímida y le costaba sentirse cómoda con la gente. Anne-Lise y Dolores le habían ido presentando a gente, ya que llevaban un par de días ahí y le habían ido mostrando el campamento. Por lo que había podido observar mientras la trasladaban hasta ahí, habían cruzado varias zonas boscosas, sin pueblos a la vista y habían aterrizado en un pequeño claro. A partir de ahí se habían movido en coches por caminos entre el bosque hasta llegar a otro claro más grande donde se había levantado el "centro de operaciones". Era un campamento de casetas preconstruidas y tiendas de campaña que se encontraba dividido por zonas. En el centro se encontraban las casetas de los científicos y de los jefazos, otras estaban destinadas a ser el lugar de trabajo de Sabrina y el resto de científicos, en otras se guardaba el material científico y en las restantes los suministro de comida y bebida. A parte de eso había una enfermería y una cocina. Rodeando todo esto, se encontraban las casetas y tiendas de los militares. Mientras le enseñaban el campamento, había podido ver a varios grupos de militares armados pasearse por la zona.

-Pues a mí me gusta. Te da un aire muy exótico.- Concluyó Dolores.

Sabrina se rió, no se acababa de acostumbrar a ser un elemento interesante en ese país.

- Chicos mirad.- Señaló Darren, el mayor del grupo, a un coche blindado que acababa de llegar y del que salían un hombre alto, serio y de pelo corto y una señora rubia perfectamente peinada de fría mirada.- Son los mandamases. Si están aquí será para el visto bueno al comienzo de las operaciones, por fin nos enteraremos para qué estamos aquí.

- Tiene que ser algo gordo para que se haya montado todo esto. Y con tanto secretismo…Sino, ¿qué hacemos aquí con todos estos equipos en medio de un bosque perdido en Escocia?- Preguntó Ben mirándonos a los cuatro a los ojos.

Sabrina no dijo nada, pero siguió con la mirada a la mujer rubia mientras esta se dirigía a una de las casetas seguida del otro hombre y donde era recibida y saludada con gran respeto por los jefes del campamento. Esa mujer no le daba buena espina.

.

.

.

.

En Hogwarts, los elfos domésticos estaban dando el último repaso al castillo antes de la llegada de los alumnos el próximo 1 de Septiembre, es decir, ¡dentro de dos días! El conserje Filch vagaba dando vueltas por los pasadizos mascullando entre dientes que la tranquilidad pronto iba a acabar con la vuelta de esos malditos chiquillos sin respeto.

Severus Snape también deambulaba por los pasillos. Cuando estaba preocupado, nervioso por algo o simplemente necesitaba pensar, le gustaba deslizarse por los oscuros pasillos nocturnos del castillo. No tenía más que dejar que sus pasos le guiaran, sin hacer ruido, sólo de vez en cuando el crujido de su capa al girar las esquinas; además, la magia propia del castillo hacía que cada paseo fuera diferente al moverse las escaleras y al aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo las puertas.

Esa noche le impedía conciliar el sueño la intuición de que algo malo se avecinaba. Se había exprimido el cerebro en su despacho en busca de algo, de una señal, algo dicho en las pasadas reuniones con el Lord y los mortífagos. Pero nadie parecía saber nada. Desde hacía unos días a penas había visto a ese traidor de Colagusano, mientras que Voldemort parecía encontrarse de un "buen humor" nada propio en él.

Decidió volver a su cuarto, ya debía ser bastante tarde y mañana quería levantarse pronto para preparar el nuevo curso. Eso significaba también volver a tener puesto un ojo encima de Potter y sus dos amigos, bufó. Ese chiquillo…a pesar del odio aparente que le profesaba por se hijo de quien era, no podía evitar, aunque no lo reconocería ante nadie, que lamentaba la suerte del muchacho y el futuro que le esperaba.

Ya había llegado a su habitación y entró tras pronunciar mentalmente el contrahechizo que le permitía la entrada. Había sido buena idea dejar la chimenea encendida, ahora hacía un agradable calorcito en la habitación. Al igual que el salón de su casa, su habitación del colegio estaba repleta de estanterías llenas de libros, pero también de un montón de objetos curiosos que había adquirido en sus numerosos viajes, eso sí, todo perfectamente ordenado.

Las pocas personas que habían tenido el privilegio de estar en su cuarto se sorprendían gratamente. Severus adivinaba con sonrisa socarrona que esperaban un cuarto parecido a una cueva, oscura, fría y poco acogedora y sin embargo encontraban una agradable habitación, con unas buenas ventanas con vistas al lago y al bosque y aunque la decoración era sobria, resultaba cálida y hogareña. Era su refugio.

Se dejó caer exhalando un suspiro en la gran cama y procedió a descalzarse y quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Mientras se desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba debajo de la túnica, vio su reflejo en el espejo de pie que tenía enfrente. Se acercó a él y se examinó.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no se miraba detenidamente en el espejo, pero lo que vio no le sorprendió.

- Te estás echando a perder, amigo. No es que seas mi tipo exactamente pero tampoco es para que te quedes vistiendo santos.- Habló su reflejo.

- Si vas a decir las mismas tonterías de siempre te silenciaré otra vez.- Respondió con tono aburrido Severus.

-¡Vaya carácter! Así no conseguirás que ninguna mujer se interese por ti, ¡las harás huir espantadas a todas!- Dijo con voz alarmada el reflejo.

- ¿Qué no te hace pensar que eso es lo que pretendo?- Contestó con una torcida pero nada alegre sonrisa.- Deberías saber mejor que nadie que no estoy hecho para eso.

- Vamos, lo de Lily lo superaste ya. Todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad, incluso en el amor.

- Sí…ya hice las paces con ella.- Severus recordó entonces cuando fue a visitar su tumba para dejar una rosa negra sobre ella y le prometió que haría lo que fuera para proteger a su hijo, aunque le costara la vida. A partir de entonces el peso que notaba sobre su corazón se fue aligerando y poco a poco empezó a pensar en ella como en una buena amiga, pero nada más.- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sensiblón? Creo que escuchas demasiado las tonterías de telenovela de Dumbledore.- Añadió con un tono más irónico.

- Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.- Zanjó con una sonrisa triunfal el reflejo.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Gruñó por lo bajo Severus.

El reflejo un tanto ofendido dio por terminada la conversación. Severus aprovechó entonces para terminar de ponerse el pijama. En el espejo se reflejaba un torso todavía fibroso, los músculos del cuello y hombros se notaban en tensión constante, lo cual le causaba dolores de vez en cuando y contracturas. Su piel bastante pálida y con escaso vello corporal parecía destacar ante el contraste con la oscura ropa. Se apresuró a ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama para no tener que ver la Marca Oscura, intentaba ignorar su presencia pero siempre estaba ahí, como un débil latido.

Por fin se metió rendido en la blanda cama y trató de vaciar su mente de malos pensamientos. Lentamente fueron desapareciendo las imágenes de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de la mirada preocupada de Dumbledore, los ojos verdes de Lily…lo último que vino a su mente fue la discusión con su reflejo, y sin darse cuenta al recordar lo que había dicho sobre las segundas oportunidades, una sonrisa afloró brevemente en sus labios y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

Corría rápidamente pegado a las paredes y refugiándose en los huecos que iba encontrando. Le quedaba poco para llegar. Siguió corriendo otros cuantos metros y se coló en una sala por una puerta entreabierta, un ruido le hizo detenerse y levantarse sobre sus patitas traseras para poder tener una mejor visión. A sus grandes y puntiagudas orejas no llegaba sonido alguno, pero su nariz inquieta detectaba algo raro ahí. Decidió arriesgarse y seguir corriendo hasta la otra puerta. Justo cuando cruzaba la habitación a toda la velocidad que le permitían su cuatro patas, sintió como una fuerza invisible lo agarraba por la cola y quedaba suspendido en el aire. La adrenalina empezó a fluir por sus venas y entre inútiles sacudidas y chillidos intentó liberarse.

- Shhhh tranquila ratita, no hay ningún gato que te pueda hacer daño.- La inhumana voz del Lord Oscuro sonaba divertida antes su cruel entretenimiento mientras apuntaba con su varita al animal que levitaba en el aire.- Todos los que podía haber por las cercanías acabaron estrangulados por Nagini, ¿verdad querida?

Unos silbidos y siseos llegaron a oídos de la rata, que comprendiendo que era una conversación entre la serpiente y su dueño, entró en pánico y sus esfuerzos por soltarse se duplicaron. Las serpientes comían ratas.

- Patético. Eras una rata cobarde que se orina encima a la mínima.- Voldemort ya no sonreía.

De una sacudida de su varita, la rata cayó al suelo y al segundo recuperó su figura humana. Nagini bufó decepcionada y se fue reptando de la habitación buscando otra presa. Colagusano trataba de recuperar el aliento y de controlar los temblores que le sacudían.

- Por Merlín, Colagusano… Bien, dime. ¿Qué han visto tus ojos de rata?

-Amo…to..todo marcha según lo pla…planeado.- Sollozó.- Nadie sospecha nada.

- Excelente.- Sus ojos rojos brillaron malvadamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle: <strong>Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión! :D Ya me di cuenta del problema con los espacios…intenté cambiarlo varias veces pero creo que todavía no le he pillado el truco a esto jajaj Espero poder solucionarlo en los siguientes capítulos ^^ Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, la acción todavía no ha empezado pero parece que se está preparando una buena.

Muchos besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3:<strong>

- ¡Vaya clima más espantoso! No ha salido el Sol ni un triste día.- Darren se quejaba mientras miraba el cielo intentando buscar un rayo de sol que hubiera escapado de entre las nubes grises que lo cubrían todo.

- Jajaja ¡Dímelo a mí!- Rió Sabrina recordando que en su tierra ese tiempo era más propio del otoño-invierno que de un día a finales de agosto.

Llevaban toda la mañana acarreando cajas a las casetas laboratorio para ir preparando el instrumental y el material. Los ojos claros de Sabrina recorrieron el instrumental. Mmm…había una gran cantidad de receptores de muestras, tubitos, agujas, microscopios…todo de buena calidad y de última tecnología. Tal vez quieran investigar algún brote de algún virus, pensó.

De momento, la vida ahí resultaba agradable, apenas había trabajo serio, sólo trasladar y ordenar material. Por lo demás, era como volver a los 10 años y estar en un campamento de verano. Por las tardes, mientras Dolores y Darren jugaban concentrados una larga y silenciosa partida de ajedrez, y Ben y Anne-Lise se intentaban arruinar mutuamente jugando ruidosamente a las cartas con las risas del ganador y las quejas del perdedor, Sabrina se escabullía y cuidando de no llamar demasiado la atención daba una vuelta por los alrededores fuera del campamento.

Esa tarde se había aventurado dentro del frondoso bosque que los rodeaba. Los gruesos troncos de los centenarios y altos árboles parecían llegar hasta el cielo cuyas hojas tapaban buena parte de la luz del sol, con lo que todo se encontraba en penumbra y la temperatura era más baja y húmeda.

Sabrina se abrochó el gordito chubasquero que llevaba y fijándose por donde iba para saber volver luego, se fue adentrando. Adoraba los bosques, le encantaba la paz que en ellos había, se sentía libre. Y este bosque le parecía peculiar, las hojas de los árboles parecían exhalar de entre sus hojas algo…era algo que lo impregnaba todo, incluso a ella. Cerró los ojos e inspiró lentamente llenándose de esa esencia. Magia. Abrió los ojos.

Tal vez se había adentrado demasiado, debería ir volviendo ya. Giraba para emprender la vuelta cuando vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Su corazón empezó a golpear con más fuerza mientras giraba la cabeza buscando la fuente de movimiento hasta que la localizó. A unos metros de donde se encontraba, medio oculto tras unas ramas con los ojos fijos en Sabrina, había un pequeño potro de un color dorado. Sabrina dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro y hablándole dulcemente en español se fue acercando a él enseñándole las manos en señal de que no le quería hacer daño.

Sorprendentemente el pequeño animal no se movió, sino que salió de su escondite y con pequeños pasos se fue acercando también hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de la pequeña mano de Sabrina. Pareció olisquearla un poco con duda que finalmente venció y venció la distancia que faltaba. Sabrina reía suavemente no creyendo lo que veía y comenzó a acariciar al caballito sin dejar de decirle palabras bonitas. No sabía mucho de caballos pero le extrañó encontrarse a un caballo ahí en medio del bosque y más al observar que estaba inusualmente pulcro, con el cabello de su crin y cola limpio y perfectamente desenredado; ahora que se fijaba mejor, incluso parecía tener cierto brillo propio. Siguió acariciando y cuando le retiró el pelo que le caía entre medio de los ojos descubrió una extraña protuberancia que nacía justo en medio; no pareció dolerle cuando lo rozó, tenía una forma ligeramente puntiaguda.

Pequeño amigo eres el caballo más extraño y bonito que he visto nunca.- Le habló al potrillo como si pudiera entenderle y añadió.- Sino fuera porque me parece una locura diría que eres un…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de decir el qué creía que era porque unos gritos y voces que provenían del campamento los sobresaltaron a ambos. El dorado caballito se internó ágilmente al galope en el bosque desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista. Sabrina se incorporó y a paso rápido siguió el sonido de las voces para salir del bosque. Cuando los árboles fueron desapareciendo y permitían ver lo que sucedía en el campamento, vio unas manchas en tonos verdes moviéndose al unísono. Avanzando unos metros vio a sus amigos y a otros miembros civiles del campamento de pie observando a la mancha verde. Se sumó a ellos y vio que eran todos los militares formando en filas, todos perfectamente ataviados con su uniformes de camuflaje, los rostros pintados con marcas de guerra, las armas al hombro, cumpliendo las órdenes que el sargento jefe gritaba y éstos contestaban a la vez con otra voz.

En un extremo, Sabrina achinando los ojos pudo observar que la mujer rubia y el hombre alto y delgado, esta vez vestido de militar, observaban con cara de satisfacción a las tropas.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¡Sabrina! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Inquirió Dolores sorprendida de encontrarla tan de repente.

- Salí a explorar un poco por ahí…Pero eso da igual, ¿qué hacen todos estos formando y luciendo músculo?- Anne-Lise apreció con una sonrisa que los militares no eran muy estimados por Sabrina.

- Cuando iba a darle una aspirina a Barney, el encargado de cocina, he coincidido con ese militar pelirrojo, cómo se llamaba…- Empezó a explicar Darren.

- Burdock.- Dijo inmediatamente Ben con disgusto.

- ¡El mismo! Estaba tomando una cerveza con el sargento y otro par de militares y le oí decir que si mañana iban a entrar en acción, a los hombres les vendría bien realizar ejercicios para calentar y subirles la moral. Así que en ello están.

- Ese tío es un imbécil, no me gusta nada…- Ben refunfuñaba mientras lo buscaba con la mirada entre el resto de soldados que en esos momentos estaban realizando estiramientos.

- Le pilló el otro día intentando tontear con Dolores.- Le informó por lo bajo Anne-Lise.- Ya sabes que a Ben se le cae la baba con ella.- Rió disimuladamente.

- No me había dado cuenta.- Ironizó Sabrina riendo también.

Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por la profunda voz del general Jones, que ordenó formar a los soldados y guardar silencio.

- Señores. El momento ha llegado. Mañana al anochecer formarán grupos según lo ensayado y seguirán mis instrucciones. Para el resto del campamento, está totalmente prohibido salir del campamento bajo ninguna circunstancia, tengan todo listo para actuar en cuanto se les indique. Ahora, a descansar, mañana será un día duro. Les deseo suerte señores. ¡Rompan filas!

.

.

.

.

Toc, toc, toc. El insistente sonido se fue metiendo dentro de su sueño. Toc, toc, toc. Pero no quería despertarse todavía, acababa de ver esa tan conocida larga melena pelirroja girar la esquina de la calle…tenía que alcanzarla antes de que desapareciera. TOC, TOC, TOC.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Aún es muy pronto!- Un despeinado Ron y vestido sólo con la parte inferior del pijama, saltaba torpemente de la cama para abrir la puerta y enfrentarse con su madre por media hora más de sueño.- No nos cuesta nada hacer la maleta, media hora más porfa. Sólo son las….

- Las 10 en punto Ronald.- Contestó una muchacha de cabello erizado. Tenía el ceño fruncido por el enfado, pero al ver el aspecto de su amigo sólo acertó a dejar escapar un "Oh" y rápidamente se puso colorada.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Estoy casi desnudo!- Dijo avergonzado poniéndose rojo a la vez que se cubría el pecho con las manos.

Harry se puso las gafas para poder ver bien la escena desde su cama. Se aguantó la risa como pudo para no cabrear/avergonzar más a sus amigos. Mientras su amigo prometía a Hermione estar listos en 30 minutos para bajar a desayunar con todas sus cosas, Harry se volvió a recostar en la cama tratando de recordar su sueño. Por una vez, un buen sueño.

.

.

.

.

- ¡George, Fred! ¡Si no bajáis ya os dejaremos aquí, no podemos esperar más!- Gritó escaleras arriba la señora Weasley.

- Molly, no podemos entretenernos más, el tren no espera a nadie.- Remus Lupin miraba de reojo su desgastado reloj.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Gritaron a la vez los gemelos tras haberse aparecido en la entrada de la casa.

- ¡Merlín qué susto!- Tonks se había agarrado a Lupin para no caerse de la sorpresa.

- ¿Estamos todos? Sí. Pues todos a los coches.- Anunció el señor Weasley.

Apelotonados en el coche de Lupin, iban el dueño del coche, el señor Weasley y detrás bien apretados Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

- Bueno chicos, ahora que vuestra madre no nos oye he de deciros algo que seguramente no aprobaría.- Dijo el señor Weasley mientras se aclaraba la garganta buscando las palabras.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron intensamente y con atención al hombre pelirrojo.

- Mucho nos tememos que este año tampoco va a ser muy tranquilo. No es normal que El-que…Voldemort esté tan pasivo. Resumiendo, esperamos un gran ataque en cualquier momento. Quiero que estéis en alerta…

- En alerta permanente, sí, papá.- Terminó Ron con una sonrisa.

- Exactamente Ron.- Concedió su padre.- Escuchad, esto se supone que hasta que no lo anuncie Dumbledore esta noche durante la cena no es oficial. Remus volverá a ser vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Es genial! ¡Enhorabuena Remus!- Fueron diciendo los jóvenes, felicitando al hombre lobo que desde el espejo retrovisor les ofreció una amplia sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

- Queremos tener a más gente de la Orden dentro del colegio, como medida de seguridad. Tememos que algo malo pase en el colegio, chicos. Puede que Voldemort vaya a buscarte ahí, Harry.- Dejó caer Remus, con la sombra otra vez de vuelta en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

- Albus, el colegio no ha sufrido un ataque en siglos. Ningún hechizo podría dañar las piedras con las que está hecho. En serio, creo que te estás preocupando en exceso.- Afirmó Slughorn mientras se servía otra copita de licor de frambuesas.

- En lo que respecta a la seguridad de mis alumnos cualquier precaución es poca Horace, buen amigo.- Replicó el director mientras daba vueltas sin interés al contenido de su copa.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Albus! Sólo creo que te preocupas en exceso, reitero.

En ese momento entraron a la sala de profesores Hagrid, Snape y McGonagall.

- Buenas a todos. Director.- Saludó Hagrid al entrar.- Acabamos de recorrer los alrededores del castillo y no hemos visto nada raro. Aunque si se me permite, he notado a los habitantes del bosque algo más agitados de lo normal.

- ¿Qué recomiendas que hagamos Albus?- Preguntó McGonagall.

El anciano director miró por la venta unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Tal vez me esté volviendo viejo…Está bien, no quiero alarmar a los alumnos el primer día en la escuela. Estad alerta, como siempre.

Los profesores fueron saliendo tras escuchar las indicaciones del director.

- ¿Y bien, Severus?

Snape se había retrasado a propósito para quedar a solas con él.

- No hay ningún ataque al colegio preparado, por lo menos a corto plazo. Y créeme, un ataque a esa escala requiere una preparación con bastante antelación.

- De acuerdo…Pero no puedo quitarme esta sensación, intuición si quieres, de dentro.

- Creía que las premoniciones eran cosa de Trelawney.-Contestó con sorna Severus.- Pero si te soy sincero, a mí tampoco me convence toda esta tranquilidad aparente.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Dumbledore continuó:

- Remus Lupin vendrá un rato antes de que llegue el tren con los alumnos. Cuantos más miembros de la Orden anden cerca más tranquilo estaré.

- Sinceramente Albus, devolverle a Lupin el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sólo te traerá problemas con los padres. ¿O no recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos años cuando se supo de su condición?- Contestó malhumorado Snape al escapársele otro año más esa asignatura.

- Hecho que se podría haber evitado si no se le hubiera escapado a alguien durante el desayuno…- Dumbledore clavó una dura mirada en el hombre de negro, quien se la mantuvo sin parpadear, pero sin mostrarse desafiante.- No pretendo que seáis amigos del alma, pero no quiero puñaladas por la espalda.

- De momento confórmate con que le prepare cada luna llena la poción que lo vuelve domesticable.- Diciendo esto, realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

¡Fría, fría! ¡Muy fría! Rápidamente se apresuró a cerrar el grifo de la ducha y a coger la toalla para envolverse con ella.

Brrufff. Algún fallo tenía que tener este campamento tan moderno y eficiente. Y por desgracia, era que el agua caliente se acababa a mitad de la ducha.

Una vez seca, se puso la ropa interior limpia y salió del baño. Al abrir la puerta del armario se dio cuenta de que había un espejo de cuerpo entero en la contrapuerta. Instintivamente se alejó un poco para poder apreciar mejor su imagen.

- No sé yo si la comida de este país es muy buena para mantener la línea.- Se dijo así misma mientras se ponía de perfil y metía tripa.

Regresó al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Conforme el vaho del baño se retiraba, laimagen reflejada se iba haciendo más clara. Su rostro más bien ovalado, de labios siempre dispuestos a sonreír, nariz quizás un poco más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado, quedaba enmarcado por una larga melena, ahora mojada, pero que cuando se secara adquiriría su típico color rubio oscuro y tirando a rizado. Lo que más le gustaba de su rostro, eran sus ojos. Al igual que las caderas anchas, eran parte de su herencia genética, pero en este caso un regalo genético más afortunado. Eran de una tonalidad entre el azul y el verde que variaba dependiendo de la luz del entorno. A la gente le solía gustar la expresión de su mirada, clara e inocente, a veces demasiado expresiva, ya que quienes la conocían bien podían adivinar su estado anímico con sólo mirarla.

No se consideraba especialmente guapa, de hecho, no solía llamar la atención de muchos hombres. Siempre se sentía eclipsada por chicas que consideraba más bonitas que ella, como en ese caso Dolores, con su cuerpecito y cara de muñeca y su manera de moverse como si estuviera flotando.

Lo cierto es que desde su última experiencia sentimental había perdido mucha seguridad en sí misma…había sufrido y en estos momentos no quería saber nada de los hombres a nivel sentimental.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- Al fijarse en la hora se dio cuenta que tenía 10 minutos para terminar y salir corriendo para llegar a la reunión general.

Cepillándose los dientes con una mano y manejando el secador de pelo con la otra, corriendo hacia la mesita buscando su identificador, hacia el armario en busca de las botas, a la percha a por el abrigo, a no, que estaba en la silla, tropezando en su intento por cogerlo con el bolso que se encontraba en el suelo. Maldiciendo su torpeza por lo bajo, salió disparada de su cuarto cerrándolo con un fuerte golpe, teniendo el tiempo justo para llegar a la reunión

Tan deprisa iba que no se dio cuenta hasta que no fue demasiado tarde, de que otra persona vestida de verde se cruzaba con ella. Entonces el choque fue inevitable.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Mira por dónde vas!- Un soldado de pelo corto pelirrojo le amonestó por su despiste con cara de enfado. Mas, al darse cuenta de con quién había chocado, su expresión se suavizó formando una burlona sonrisa.- Vaya, vaya…Pensaba que todos los científicos eran unos bichos raros cuatro ojos, pero esta vez hemos tenido suerte. Entre la pelirroja, la china y tú…- Sin perder la expresión burlona, sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente de arriba abajo toda la anatomía de Sabrina.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, como intentando cubrirse, incómoda ante lo desagradable de la situación. Qué asco le daban los hombres así…

- Qué curioso, yo pensaba que los militares eran unos cavernícolas sin suficiente sangre en el cuerpo como para que les funcione el cerebro y el pene a la vez…y vaya, parece que por lo menos contigo no me he equivocado.- Respondió entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente. Al momento se arrepintió de haberle soltado eso. Con gente así lo mejor era pasar de ellos.

Al pelirrojo militar la expresión burlona le tembló un poco en la cara pero en seguida se recompuso.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?...Ya nos iremos viendo las caras.- Con una última sonrisa burlona se alejó.

Genial, empezamos a hacer amigos; pensó irónicamente. Apresuró el paso hacia el recinto donde se iba a celebrar la reunión. Entrando, se percató de que ya casi todo el mundo estaba sentado y la recibió un murmullo generalizado de conversaciones puesto que todavía no habían empezado. Se puso de puntillas intentando ver a sus compañeros y por fin distinguió a Dolores y Ben que le hacían señas desde unas sillas en el otro extremo de la sala.

Justo cuando por fin tomó asiento entre Dolores y Anne-Lise, el general Jones ordenó silencio y todas las conversaciones murieron con prontitud. Comenzó el discurso presentándoles a los responsables ante los que tenían que acudir en caso de problemas o dudas y siguió con un monólogo sobre la fidelidad para con la misión, la eficiencia en el trabajo, etc. Mientras el general soltaba su perorata, Dolores se inclinó disimuladamente hacia Sabrina y en susurros le dijo:

- Un poco más y te pierdes el súper discurso.- Dijo con tono de broma.

- Calla, calla…he venido volando. Además he tenido un encontronazo con el soldado ese que le cae tan mal a Ben.- Aunque no se acordaba de su nombre, lo había reconocido en seguida como aquel del que Ben se sentía celoso por tratar de conquistar a la pelirroja.

- ¿Burdock?- Puso los ojos en blanco y cara de disgusto.- Espero que no te haya dicho ninguna burrada. El otro día se empeñó en que le acompañara a su tienda para tomar una cerveza. Es muy desagradable.- Concluyó.

- Suerte que ahí estaba Ben para salvarte.- Bromeó Anne-Lise, quien había estado haciendo oreja disimuladamente.

Viendo como Dolores se ponía roja, a juego con su pelo, las otras dos chicas contuvieron la risa como pudieron, mientras Ben les miraba con gesto de duda, buscando el origen de las risas de ellas y los colores de la pelirroja. El chico abría la boca para comentar algo cuando las palabras del general les hicieron prestarle toda su atención de nuevo.

- Concluido este tema quisiera introducir por fin el motivo central de esta reunión. Esta noche, la primera parte de la misión dará comienzo.- Sabrina y Anne-Lise intercambiaron una expectante mirada.- Confío plenamente en nuestros hombres para que la lleven acabo con éxito.- Les dirigió al sector donde estaban sentados todos los soldados una mirada llena de orgullo.- Bien, una vez superada con éxito la primera parte de la misión, llegará el turno de todos ustedes de ponerse manos a la obra.- En esta ocasión dijo refiriéndose a todo el equipo científico.- Será entonces cuando tendrán que dar muestras de su profesionalidad, puesto que puede que tengan que se encuentren en un conflicto entre lo moral, lo ético por un lado y el bien común. Posiblemente se les ordene hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias se negarían.

- Nuestros soldados regresarán con una serie de sujetos que ustedes tendrán que estudiar y analizar; aprender todo lo que puedan de ellos. No se fíen de ellos, de lo que les digan o su aspecto, puesto que son peligrosos, podemos decir que no son enteramente humanos. Señores, señoras…nos enfrentamos a un asunto que puede ir más allá de la seguridad nacional, es posible que sea incluso a nivel mundial.

Paró un momento para observar el efecto que habían producido sus palabras entre el público. La gente se giraba para intercambiar comentarios excitados, preocupados o intrigados con su compañero de la derecha, delante o atrás.

- Sean conscientes todos ustedes - Continuó alzando un poco más la voz para recuperar la atención del público.- de que lo que aquí pase cambiará el mundo. Y ustedes serán los encargados de ello.- Dio por terminado su discurso con estas palabras mientras se sentaba en su puesto e inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha para escuchar lo que le decía uno de sus hombres.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿Dónde nos hemos metido?- Preguntó al aire Darren mientras se iban levantando, al igual que el resto de la gente, e iban saliendo fuera.

- ¿Contrario a lo moral? ¿Seres no humanos? ¿Seguridad nacional?- Repetía Sabrina mientras se tocaba la ceja, gesto que solía hacer cuando se encontraba pensativa por algo.

- Todo esto es muy raro...¿Creéis que será algo ilegal?- Preguntó Ben.

- Pero por lo que sabemos esta operación tiene el visto bueno del Gobierno, legalmente no puede haber nada malo.- Contestó Dolores también con el ceño fruncido.

- No estaría tan segura de ello. Si os acordáis, tuvimos que firmar unas cláusulas de confidencialidad y no se nos permite acceder apenas al exterior ni hablar con nadie de fuera.- Recordó Sabrina cada vez más confusa.

- Eso quiere decir que no tenemos alternativa. Nos hemos comprometido por escrito a participar y a no decir nada.- Concluyó Anne-Lise con gesto serio.

Todos habían llegado a esa conclusión y en cierto modo se arrepentían de haber aceptado el trabajo. Darren tras un carraspeo cortó el silencio que se había formado.

- Bueno chicos no apresuremos los acontecimientos, tal vez estemos haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Ya sabéis cómo son estos del Gobierno, no les gusta que la prensa y la gente se entrometa, así que tal vez al sea una tontería al final. Yo propongo que esperemos, que colaboremos y si no nos convence, pues entonces ya pensaremos algo llegado el momento.

Tenía razón, era la solución más lógica.

.

.

.

.

Se movían rápida y sigilosamente a través de la ruta a través del bosque que les habían indicado. Con sus uniformes verdes se mimetizaban perfectamente entre la creciente oscuridad y los árboles.

Les habían advertido que no iban a poder contar con ningún aparato electrónico puesto que en ese lugar no funcionaban. Así que tenían que comunicarse por señas y silbidos.

Los lideraba un soldado grande y pelirrojo, que avanzaba el primero. Por fin se detuvo e hizo una seña a su segundo para que se pusiera a su altura. Agazapados, el primero le informó:

- Young, ya tenemos el objetivo a la vista. Repasemos el plan: tú y los tuyos atacaréis el primer sector derecho, el equipo de Murray el segundo, Ford el primero izquierdo y yo el segundo.

- Afirmativo. Los otros entrarán cuando abran la puerta. Esto va a ser pan comido.- El soldado llamado Young, sonrió socarronamente.

- No hay que infravalorar al enemigo, idiota. Recuerda que no son lo que parecen, ya nos han dicho de lo que son capaces de hacer si les das la oportunidad.- Le advirtió su superior.

- Tranquilo Burdock, no infravaloro a nadie. Sólo se me hace difícil de creer que un montón de críos y cuatro tíos supongan una amenaza para todo nuestro escuadrón, por mucho que nos hayan dicho los jefes.

Un silbido grave, imitando al de un pájaro se escuchó dos veces desde la distancia.

- Eso estamos a punto de comprobarlo. Esa era la señal de Murray, ya están en sus posiciones.- Añadió Burdock mientras se iba incorporando.- Suerte tío.- Le dijo mientras chocaba su puño contra el de su compañero.

- Suerte para ti también, aunque digas que nunca la necesitas.- Contestó Young a la que vez que chocaba con su compañero.

Young se iba alejando ya cuando la voz de su compañero le detuvo.

- Una cosa más. Recuerda las órdenes: apuntad a los estudiantes, cuanto más pequeños mejor.

- A sus órdenes.-Young con una sacudida de cabeza confirmó que lo había entendido.

Una vez que se hubo quedado solo otra vez, Burdock fijó sus pequeños ojos castaños, que destacaban entre las marcas negras de pintura que todos se habían dibujado en el rostro, donde se encontraba su objetivo. Las altas torres de Hogwarts destacaban en el horizconte. Tras los grandes ventanales iluminados, se oía el barullo de los estudiantes que cenaban tranquilamente dentro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle:<strong> Hola de nuevo! Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo :) De momento tengo algo de tiempo libre así que puedo actualizar relativamente pronto, pero dentro de poco tendré que ponerme a estudiar en serio :S También yo me divertí escribiendo esa parte del espejo, su reflejo expresa muchas cosas que el Severus real no diría nunca o por lo menos no me lo imagino jajaja. En este episodio se descubre un poco más la razón por la que Sabrina está en el campamento...pero tendrás que esperar al siguiente para enterarte de más cositas :P

Besos!

**Sayuri Hasekura:** Hola Sayuri! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el comienzo de mi historia! Espero no haberte decepcionado con este nuevo capítulo y que sigas con la intriga ^^ Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un poco más de acción! Por cierto, no sé si este es el mejor sitio para decírtelo pero bueno, me sorprendió bastante que me comentaras ya que hace un tiempo me enganché a una de tus historias (En el nombre del honor) y la verdad que me gustó mucho la idea y como escribes :D

Besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4:<p>

El alegre bullicio llenaba el Gran Comedor del sonido de risas y voces, los sabrosos y abundantes platos de comida cocinados con gran entusiasmo por los elfos impregnaban el ambiente de deliciosos olores.

La Selección hacía rato que había concluido y los nuevos estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados en las mesas de sus Casas, conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros y disfrutando del ambiente una vez que habían desaparecido los nervios.

En la mesa de los profesores, las profesoras charlaban animosamente contándose sus vacaciones con sus respectivas familias o los lugares que habían visitado; Hagrid reía con ganas ante una historieta que le estaba contando Slughorn; Dumbledore, Snape y Lupin también parecían muy metidos en una conversación, parecía que discutían sobre algo.

Hermione se dijo así misma que ésta sería la última ración de pastel de chocolate, estaba a punto de explotar. Ya hasta notaba como le apretaba la cinturilla de la falda.

Mientras saboreaba cada cucharada escuchaba distraída la discusión que mantenían Ron y Ginny sobre no sé qué jugadores de Quidditch y Harry, Neville y Seamus daban conversación al viejo fantasma de su Casa.

Dejó vagar su mirada por el resto de las Mesas observando a los otros estudiantes deteniéndose en la de las Serpientes. Crabe y Goyle charlaban con Bulstrode a la vez que ninguno de los tres paraban de devorar con ansia; Malfoy y Parkinson conversaban en voz baja mientras él tenía un brazo puesto alrededor de los hombros de la chica. Cuando los miraba sentía una mezcla de asco y pena.

Un ligero movimiento en una de las ventanas llamó su atención. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró más atentamente y le pareció ver una fina cuerda oscilar por el viento. En la ventana de al lado había otra y en la siguiente y en la que sigue. Ahora más extrañada todavía giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirar las ventanas del otro extremo de la sala. También en todas, poco a poco iban apareciendo de la nada esas cuerdas; en cuestión de segundos estaban en todas las ventanas del Comedor.

Se volvió hacia sus compañeros de mesa que seguían conversando sin enterarse de nada y comenzó a decir:

- Chicos, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que…- Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

¡PLAS, PLAS, PLAS!

Cientos de fragmentos de las vidrieras de los ventanales salieron despedidos e iban a aterrizar sobre los comensales. Los alumnos entre gritos por el susto y el miedo ante los cristales que caían se agachaban para evitar hacerse daño.

En cuestión de segundos decenas de hombres uniformados y armados con pistolas y grandes metralletas estaban dentro del Gran Comedor rodeando a todos los estudiantes, apuntándoles a ellos y a los profesores, quienes sólo habían tenido tiempo de ponerse en pie. A la par, un par de estos hombres habían salido corriendo del Salón y en cuestión de segundos volvían acompañados por una larga fila de soldados que, se unieron a los que ya estaban con lo que escapar era imposible.

El último hombre en entrar vestía otro uniforme, que sumado a su mayor edad y porte, indicaban un mayor rango. Mientras avanzaba con paso firme hasta situarse en frente de la mesa de los profesores, ordenó con voz alta y autoritaria:

Mis hombres tienen orden de disparar ante el más mínimo indicio de amenaza, así que nadie se mueva si no quieren salir heridos.

Se detuvo frente a Dumbledore y continuó diciendo mirándolo a los ojos:

- Imagino que usted debe ser el famoso Dumbledore, ¿me equivoco?- Y continuó sin esperar respuesta.- Tanto usted como el resto de los aquí presentes se estarán preguntando qué significa todo esto.- Realizó una pausa para añadir dramatismo.- Primero, permítame presentarme, soy el general Jones y desde este momento pueden considerarse mis prisioneros.

Un silencio se hizo en todo el Comedor.

Ante estas palabras, Dumbledore frunció el ceño, con lo que se le marcaban todavía más las arrugas del rostro y sin apartar tampoco su mirada del general contestó:

- General. Aceptaremos hacer todo lo que nos indique pero le pido encarecidamente que ordene a sus hombres dejad de apuntar a mis estudiantes y les permita retirarse. Todo lo que tenga que decirnos basta con que lo sepamos los adultos aquí presentes.

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba pálida y observaba a los soldados con evidente gesto de desconfianza, el rígido gesto de Lupin denotaba una gran tensión y disimuladamente metió la mano entre los pliegues de su túnica para sacar la varita; sin embargo, Snape con un gesto lo detuvo, era mejor esperar el momento oportuno.

El general Jones mantuvo la mirada en silencio durante unos segundos al director, bajando por fin la vista unos instantes para luego volver a alzarla con una leve sonrisa.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible; a parte de que el temor por la seguridad de sus alumnos es nuestra mejor defensa contra un intento de ataque por parte de los adultos, quiero que todo el mundo escuche lo que tengo que decir, puesto que incumbe a todos. Y créanme, mis muchachos están dispuestos a acabar con todos lo estudiantes si fuera necesario.- Finalizó agrandando la sonrisa en señal de triunfo.

En respuesta a las palabras de su general, todos los soldados cargaron sus armas y apuntaron a las cabezas de los estudiantes. Imposible fallar a esa distancia, imposible detenerlos a todos con un hechizo.

Varios estudiantes dejaron escapar asustados sollozos, otros se abrazaban entre sí para consolarse, mientras que otros miraban con ojos impotentes, sorprendidos o furiosos a los hombres que les apuntaban. Los profesores contemplaban eso con gran sentimiento de impotencia, temiendo por sus alumnos.

Severus pudo observar como ante eso, el rostro del director se fruncía en una mueca de terrible ira por unos segundos antes de recuperar su máscara imperturbable; sin embargo, su puño cerrado mostraba la tensión que contenía.

Dumbledore siguió manteniendo sus ojos azules clavados en los marrones del general, como evaluándolo. Pareció meditar unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa hasta apoyar las dos manos sobre ella y dar su respuesta:

- Le escuchamos.- Terminó concediendo el anciano director.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir!- Exclamó una muy alterada Minerva McGonagall mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

Ella permanecía sentada en la Sala de Profesores al igual que Dumbledore; pero sin embargo, tanto Remus Lupin como Snape permanecían de pie y deambulaban por la sala sin poder estarse quietos; mientras que el profesor Flitwick hacía aparecer una tetera y unas tazas para todos tratando de calmar los ánimos; Slughorn permanecía quieto en un esquina con la mirada perdida mientras murmuraba:

- No es posible…la magia antigua protege este castillo, nunca nadie ha podido invadirlo así….

- Dumbledore, ¿sabes qué ha fallado?, ¿por qué no han funcionado los hechizos?- Lupin se encontraba pálido y despeinado.

- Tengo una ligera idea.- Contestó despacio Dumbledore.- A veces los magos quedamos cegados por la superioridad de nuestros poderes y acabamos obviando todo lo demás que no consideramos una amenaza. Los hechizos siguen funcionando perfectamente.- Continuó.- Hubieran protegido al colegio de prácticamente cualquier hechizo, conjuro o maldición… de cualquier ataque mágico.

- Un momento, ¿estás queriendo decir que son inútiles contra cualquier ataque físico que no necesite magia?- Preguntó sorprendido Severus, deteniendo por fin su caminar.

El resto de la sala miró al director esperando una respuesta, con la incredulidad escrita en sus rostros.

- Me temo que sí. Una vez más el orgullo desmesurado ha sido la caída de lo que se creía invencible. Quienes colocaron los hechizos protectores, no esperaban que nadie fuera a atacar el colegio sin utilizar la magia, ya que como no lo consideraban digno no esperaban que nadie lo fuera a hacer con esos medios.

- Merlín…el ataque se podría haber evitado perfectamente con unas mínimas medidas de seguridad, de vigilancia.- Comentó con la cara desencajada McGonagall.

- Pero, ¿quién se iba a imaginar un ataque así por parte de los muggles? Además, pensábamos que con los hechizos anti-muggles bastaría para que no se acercaran ni vieran el castillo si quiera.- Continuó Flitwick.

- Eso tiene fácil respuesta, si a un muggle le es revelado el emplazamiento verdadero del colegio ya podrá verlo y acercarse a él. Sin embargo, sólo un mago que haya estado en el lugar concreto puede hacerlo.- Dijo Snape, con cara de concentrado.

- Lo que nos lleva a una nueva pregunta, ¿qué mago iba a desvelar tamaño secreto?- Preguntó Lupin.- Ningún alumno aunque haya estado años estudiando aquí, sabría decir la localización del colegio. Eso sólo se sabe cuando…

- Cuando se entra a trabajar aquí como profesor.- Concluyó Dumbledore.

La conclusión llevó a un momento de silencio donde cada uno pensaba quién podría haber sido.

- Confío plenamente en mis profesores actuales, no quiero que empecéis a sospechar unos de otros. Tened en cuenta que puede haber sido cualquiera que haya dado clases aquí, aunque ahora no se encuentre entre la plantilla.

- Pero ahora prefiero centrarme en lo que nos han solicitado nuestros atacantes.- Continuó Dumbledore.

- Con todos los que somos, ¿no sería posible enfrentarlos y echarlos del colegio y asegurarnos de que no volvieran nunca?- Preguntó con un tono esperanzador Slughorn desde su esquina.

- Eso implicaría exponer a los estudiantes a un gran peligro, Horace. Además, ellos son cientos, armados con esas cosas, están por todo el castillo, nos van a estar vigilando. Necesitamos tiempo para pensar en algo.- Terció McGonagall.

- Minerva tiene razón, Horace.- Prosiguió el director.- Propongo que mientras pensemos una solución que no implique riesgo para nuestros alumnos accedamos a lo que nos piden. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

- Creo que a ninguno nos hace demasiada gracia pero de momento no hay más remedio.- Finalizó el licántropo.

.

.

.

.

En el dormitorio de los chicos, nadie podía dormir a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde. Los acontecimientos acaecidos a penas hacía un par de horas todavía los tenía en vilo.

- Cuando saltaron los cristales creí que eran los motífagos, ¡os lo juro!- Dijo con voz excitada Finnigan.

- ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que eran los muggles?- Respondió Ron.- Reconozco que daban miedo con esas ropas y armados con esas…

- Pistolas.- Le ayudó Harry.

- Eso. ¿Y decís que son peligrosas?- Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo a los que tenían más contacto con el mundo muggle.

- Depende de dónde te disparen. Si te dan en un hombro supongo que es doloroso, pero es difícil que te mueras.

- Pero si te dan en la cabeza lo tienes claro. En las películas a veces se ven los sesos por los aires.- Continuó Finnigan ignorando la cara de asco de Ron, Neville y Dean.

- Pero, ¿qué pensáis sobre lo que dijeron sobre las pruebas que nos quieren hacer?-Preguntó con un escalofrío Neville.

- Mmm realmente dijo que escogerían a dos alumnos de cada curso de cada casa, un chico y una chica para someterlos a un reconocimiento. ¡Ah! Y también todos los profesores tenían que pasar por lo mismo.- Terminó Harry pensativo.

- ¿Un reconocimiento? ¿Cómo el que te hacen los medimagos cuando estás enfermo?- Preguntó Dean Thomas con la ceja levantada.

- Bueno, los médicos muggles no tienen varitas para hacerlo. Cuando era pequeño, antes de venir a Hogwarts, me puse enfermo un par de veces y me llevaron al médico de cabecera porque mi padre se empeñó. Para saber qué me pasaba me pincharon para sacarme sangre, me tomaron la temperatura, la tensión…- Numeró Finnigan recordando.

- ¡¿Sacar sangre?- Preguntaron horrorizados Neville, Ron y Thomas.- ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Duele?

Finnigan les informó de cómo era el proceso. En algunos momentos de la descripción, los muchachos dejaban escapar gruñidos o quejidos al imaginárselo. Harry, a quien sus tíos no habían llevado nunca al médico, tenía una ligera idea de lo que era por las series que echaban por la tele.

- Y, ¿quién demonios va a ir a que le hagan esas pruebas? Porque lo cierto es que no creo que haya muchos voluntarios…- Preguntó Ron una vez recuperado del shock de la extracción de sangre.

.

.

.

.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin empezaba a notarse el frío puesto que la gran chimenea se iba consumiendo ya. Pero las pocas serpientes que aún no se habían marchado a sus dormitorios se encontraban bien tapas con las mantas verde oscuro que se encontraban en los sillones.

Pansy Parkinson se toqueteaba distraída el negro pelo que le colgaba de la coleta. Rompiendo el silencio que imperaba desde hacía unos minutos entre sus acompañantes coemntó:

- De cualquier modo, no entiendo por qué narices estamos dando tantas vueltas al tema. En cualquier momento nuestros padres se enterarán de lo que está pasando y avisarán al Ministerio para que tome medidas. Esos muggles no tienen ni la más mínima oportunidad.

- No seas tonta Pansy.- La aludida levantó la mirada de su pelo con gesto de fastidio ante el insulto.- Han puesto vigilancia en la Lechucería también y desde que hubo ese problema con Sirius Black las chimeneas se han inutilizado... ahora sólo sirven para hacer fuego.- Terminó la rubia Daphne Greengrass con un tono irónico.

- Daphne tiene razón en eso.- Concedió Millicent Bulstrode.- ¡Oh Morgana, maldito sea ese viejo de barba blanca! Si nos uniéramos los alumnos mayores con los profesores, os aseguro que les daríamos tal paliza a esos insectos muggles que no volverían nunca aquí.- Terminó crujiéndose los nudillos de la mano.

- ¡Mira que eres bruta!- Le reprochó la rubia.- Sabes que el viejo nunca haría algo así, los más pequeños caerían como moscas y seguro que alguno de los mayores salía herido también. Como esos inútiles de Hufflepuff...- Soltó una cruel risilla.- Lo mejor será esperar, nuestros padres sospecharán cuando pasen unos días sin recibir ninguna carta nuestra.

- Vale, pero chicas, ¿qué pasa con lo otro?- Preguntó Bulstrode.

- ¡Aghhh! Yo no pienso permitir que me toque ni uno solo de esos animales.- Gritó con asco Pansy sabiendo a qué se refería.- Cómo me digan que me toca ir a esas revisiones...- Terminó entrecerrando los ojos con furia.

Daphne fijó su mirada en las brasas de la chimenea mientras pensaba antes de responder:

- Quieren a un chico y a una chica por curso y por casa...eso quiere decir que de nuestro año una de nosotras tendrá que ir.- Ignorando la cara de Pansy prosiguió.- ¿Dónde está Tracey?- Preguntó a las otras.

- Se fue nada más salir del Comedor a la habitación, estaba muy nerviosa por lo de los muggles.- Informó Millicent. Sin entender qué pretendía Daphne.

-He oído un rumor muy interesante por ahí sobre nuestra compañera de cuarto.- Prosiguió la rubia con una expresión malvada. Pansy, a la que le encantaban los cotilleos, dejó de tocarse el pelo para prestar toda su atención.- Al parecer, está saliendo con ese chico tan mono de Hufflepuff,... un sangre sucia.- Añadió esperando la reacción de sus amigas, que abrieron mucho los ojos y la boca.- Si eso llegara a oídos de su madre estoy segura que se pondría furiosa y no dudaría en sacar a Tracey del colegio.

- Daphne, eres genial tía.- Comentó Pansy con una sonrisa puesto que había entendido por dónde iba su amiga.

Bulstrode por el contrario, miraba a una y a otra alternativamente con cara de no entender.

- Merlín debería haberte bendecido con algo más cerebro y menos músculos, corazón.- Apostilló cruelmente Daphne.- A cambio de nuestro silencio, nuestra buena amiga Tracey se presentará voluntaria como chica Slytherin de este curso.

La cara de la chica grande se fue iluminando a la par que entendía la explicación. Le encantaba ser una de las Serpientes. Y todavía le gustaba más ser amiga de alguien tan inteligente como Greengrass.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle:<strong> Capítulo corto pero intenso! Los muggles ya han entrado en acción y Dumbledore, los profes y los chicos ya ven más o menos a qué se van a tener que enfrentar. Para el siguiente capítulo Sabrina y sus amigos se enterarán para qué están ahí realmente y se arrepentirán...o no. :D

Besos y gracias por comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO CINCO:<p>

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de todas las Casas se fueron dirigiendo a la hora de siempre al Gran Comedor; muchos de ellos con ojeras, despeinados y pálidos, síntomas inequívocos de haber dormido bastante poco. Harry y Ron eran dos claros ejemplos.

- No entiendo que hayas podido dormir tan tranquila después de todo lo que pasó anoche, no me lo creo.- Decía sorprendido el pelirrojo a Hermione, quien mostraba el aspecto de haber dormido como un bebé toda la noche.

- Claro que estuve dándole vueltas al tema. Desde que salimos del Comedor hasta que me metí en la cama estuve repasando todo lo que vimos y llegué a la conclusión de que no iba a sacar en claro nada hasta saber más. Así que lo más práctico era dormir bien para despejar la mente para tenerla descansada hoy, ya que dijeron que ahora por la mañana nos darían más información.- Contestó la castaña dando muestra una vez más de su mente práctica e inteligente dejando al pelirrojo con cara de admiración a la vez que entraban en el Comedor.

Mientras se dirigían a su mesa, observaron que los soldados seguían en sus puestos, tan firmes como la noche anterior y agarrando sus armas. El hombre que anoche se presentó como general Jones se encontraba en medio de la sala hablando en voz baja con un soldado pelirrojo.

En cuanto hubieron llegado también los profesores, con caras igualmente cansadas y se hubieron sentado en su mesa, el soldado y el general interrumpieron su conversación. Ante un movimiento de cabeza del general, un par de soldados se encargaron de cerrar las puertas.

- Bien. Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente porque hoy va a ser un día muy muy largo.- Comenzó Jones mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de los profesores para que todo el mundo lo viera y oyera perfectamente.- Como no hay tiempo que perder, iré directamente al grano.- Fijó una vez más su mirada en Dumbledore y la fue paseando observando al resto del profesorado.- Quiero a dos alumnos, uno de cada sexo, de casa curso, de cada Casa.¿Queda claro?.-Preguntó maliciosamente y dejó unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar.- ¿Cómo quieren que lo hagamos? Los escogen ustedes, los escogemos nosotros al azar o si hay voluntarios...

Esta vez quien le contestó no fue el director, sino una autoritaria y dura voz femenina:

- En la reunión que mantuvimos los profesores anoche, accedimos a colaborar en cualesquiera que sean sus planes, pero con condiciones.

- Soy todo oídos señora...- Contestó Jones con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Profesora Minerva McGonagall.- Tras los cristales de sus gafas sus ojos se mostraban severos.- Nuestra intención no es obligar a ninguno de nuestros estudiantes a participar en sus retorcidos y puede que peligrosos planes, así que permitiremos que haya voluntarios entre los alumnos. En el caso de que no los hubiere.- Continuó tomando un largo pergamino que le ofrecía Snape.- conforme a la lista de alumnos que hemos confeccionado, los seleccionaremos nosotros de manera aleatoria.

- Accedo a ello.- Respondió el general.

- Además, las pruebas que se les realice serán siempre en presencia de al menos uno de los profesores.- El general volvió a asentir.- Y dado que nosotros también debemos pasar por ellas, lo haremos primero y también en grupos. No dejaremos sin presencia de adultos responsables el colegio en ningún momento.- Terminó la profesora.

- De acuerdo. Si eso es todo, lo mejor será que vayamos empezando.- Siguió el general.

- Un momento general.- Le interrumpió el director.- Demos a los muchachos cinco minutos para que piensen lo que acaban de oír y se hagan a la idea.

Jones, con gesto aburrido dio otra cabezada como señal de aprobación.

El Gran Comedor entonces se empezó a llenar de pequeños murmullos de los jóvenes. Algunos volvían a sollozar por la incertidumbre, en otros rostros se veía la indignación que sentían y en otros se apreciaba cierta determinación.

Mientras tanto, el general observaba de reojo su reloj y justo cuando pasaron los cinco minutos mandó silencio y le hizo una señal a una soldado que inmediatamente tomó asiento y sacó varios papeles y un bolígrafo dispuesta a tomar nota.

- Ya han pasado los cinco minutos de introspección. En el caso de haber voluntarios, que se pongan de pie, yo les iré señalando y me irán diciendo su nombre y apellido, curso y casa, ¿entendido?- Los murmullos se apagaron en el acto.- ¿Y bien?

Durante los primeros segundos nadie se movió, pero poco a poco se fueron levantando un par de chicos de una mesa, otra chica de otra, tres de la otra,etc... Cuando se levantó el último, el general los contó mentalmente rápidamente. Treinta y dos. Más voluntarios de los que esperaba, pero aún así habría que escoger a veinticuatro más, pensó con una maligna sonrisa.

Obviamente, la Casa de los Leones era de la que más voluntarios habían salido, pero Ravenclaw no se le quedaba atrás por mucho, al igual que tampoco Hufflepuff. En la mesa de Slytherin sólo había cinco personas de pie, cuatro chicos y una chica. La joven, de largo cabello castaño ondulado, temblaba ligeramente mientras unos lagrimones escapaban de sus ojos. En la mesa de Hufflepuff, un atlético joven también en pie, le hacía señas para que se sentara. La llorosa joven negó tristemente con la cabeza. Sentada unos metros más a la derecha de la joven, Daphne observaba la escena con ojos triunfantes y satisfechos.

.

.

.

.

El cielo nublado y gris hacía juego con el humor de Severus Snape y de muchos otros de los profesores ese día. Caminaba al lado del director dirigiéndose ambos hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de profesores vigilado por unos cuantos soldados bien armados que no les quitaban la vista de encima.

- Albus no me parece una buena idea para nada.- Volvió a insistir el hombre de cabello negro.- No deberías ir en el primer grupo, podría ser una trampa. Deja que sea yoel que vaya para examinar el terreno mientras tú te quedas protegiendo Hogwarts.

- Querido muchacho, agradezco mucho tu preocupación. Pero no me consideres todavía como un viejo inútil incapaz de defenderse, por favor.- Intentó bromear el hombre de largos cabellos blancos.- Además siendo el director, considero que debo ser el primero en someterse a lo que sea que nos tengan preparado. No permitiré que ni tú ni ningún otro sufra cualquier peligro. Si algo saliera mal, os haríamos llegar una señal al castillo para que tomarais medidas, por drásticas que fueran. Y es mi última palabra, Severus.- Concluyó el hombre alzando una mano al ver como el otro hombre abría la boca para protestar.

Por fin llegaron con el resto del grupo. A la par se fueron acercando el general Jones seguido por el soldado pelirrojo con el que le habían visto conversar anteriormente. Éste masticaba un chicle en la boca insolentemente y miraba con aires de superioridad a los magos reunidos. Cuando su mirada marrón claro chocó con la negra de Severus, se produjo un silencioso duelo de miradas que el soldado acabó perdiendo al apartar la vista un segundo. Severus mantuvo su máscara impasible pero interiormente supo que iba a tener problemas con él.

- ¿Ya estamos todos?.- Preguntó el general colocándose una gorra de camuflaje y unas gafas oscuras a pesar de lo poco soleado del día.- Perfecto. Si todo sale según lo previsto, estaremos de vuelta al anochecer y el siguiente grupo saldrá mañana por la mañana. Los estudiantes pueden seguir con su vida normal, pueden ir a clase, biblioteca, lo que sea, pero siempre con presencia de mis hombres.- Severus asintió secamente puesto que en ausencia de Minerva y Albus, él se quedaba a cargo de Hogwarts.- Burdock, usted queda al mando del castillo.- Terminó haciendo una señal al pelirrojo.

El director intercambió una última mirada con el profesor y comenzó la marcha siguiendo a los soldados que los escoltaban. El general Jones junto con otro par de soldados iba abriendo la marcha mientras que los profesores avanzaban en hilera escoltados por una fila de militares a cada lado. La exótica y colorida ropa de Albus resaltaba sensiblemente en contraste con los monocromos uniformes de los soldados.

Severus los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista entre los árboles. Su rostro permanecía tenso y sus ojos lucían especialmente oscuros en ese momento. Sin descruzar los brazos sobre el pecho dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del castillo. Hay mucho que hacer, pensó recordando que debía organizar las clases de los alumnos para esos días en los que no iban a estar presentes todos los profesores. Era un follón en el que no le apetecía nada meterse, pero al menos le mantendrían alejado, ocupado y no tendría tiempo para preocuparse por la suerte de su viejo mentor.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Quieres que me quede con todo tu dinero o qué?- La voz de Darren sonó muy lejana.

- Ohh...lo siento, creo que me he despistado un poco.- Contestó Sabrina algo aturdida volviendo poco a poco a la realidad. Volvió a fijar la mirada tratando de concentrarse en las cartas que llevaba en la mano y repasando la jugada que acababa de hacer Darren.

- Más bien estabas en las nubes.- Se burló Darren.- Bah, déjalo. Quedamos en tablas, pero la próxima vez te dejaré en bancarrota.- Le siguió pinchando.

- Lo siento, Darren.- Se disculpó la chica sonriendo levemente.- Estoy algo inquieta, se supone que Jones y sus machotes tendrían que haber regresado ya pero todavía no hay ninguna señal de su vuelta.- Suspiró dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí tampoco me gusta estar en este estado de espera y sin hacer nada.- Contestó Dolores mientras arrojaba con gesto aburrido a la mesa la revista que estaba leyendo.

Anne-Lise abría la boca para aportar algo cuando se interrumpió de repente y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

- Creo que la espera ya ha terminado muchachos.- Dijo en cambio.

Sabrina y los demás se levantaron rápidamente de sus sillas y salieron de la zona de ocio que se habían montando sobre la marcha para pasar las horas muertas, consistente en una mesa para sus partidas o para apoyar las bebidas, una silla para cada uno y amontonados en el suelo varias revistas y algún juego de mesa.

Se fueron acercando al límite del campamento donde el resto de la gente se iba congregando puesto que también habían visto que un extraño grupo se acercaba.

Sabrina debido a su corta estatura tenía que hacer equilibrios de puntillas para tratar de ver algo. De momento sólo se apreciaba la mancha verde que eran los soldados pero también había unos puntos de color que destacaban entre la ropa de camuflaje. Necesito estar más adelante, pensó Sabrina buscando un hueco entre la gente para colarse.

Por fin, Ben se hizo hueco y permitió que sus compañeras pasaran para ver mejor.

- Joder.- Exclamó Ben.

Entonces Sabrina pudo ver con claridad.

Entre las dos filas de soldados y tras el general Jones avanzaba un grupo de personas de lo más llamativo. Rápidamente llamó su atención el primero de aquellos hombres. Su larguísima barba blanca bajaba abundante y de aspecto suave hasta aproximadamente la altura de las rodillas, el pelo que surgía bajo un largo gorro puntiagudo azul oscuro con hilos dorados caía también en una larga trenza blanca. Esto sumado a las arrugas de su rostro y las gafas de media luna que se apoyaban sobre su torcida nariz le daba un aire de anciano centenario; sin embargo, el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos azules y la vitalidad con la que andaba hacían pensar en alguien lleno de energía.

Tras él avanzaban un par de hombres y mujeres con el mismo peculiar aspecto pero ni de lejos tan llamativo como el del primer hombre. Una señora de gafas cuadradas y estirado moño miraba con ojos firmes al frente, su vestido de un color verde oscuro podría pertenecer perfectamente a una institutriz del siglo XVIII. Más gorros de curiosas y anticuadas formas. Capas de varios colores. Levitas. Casacas. Botines puntiagudos. Todo parecía sacado de una película y a Sabrina le faltaban ojos para poder examinarlos de arriba a abajo a cada uno.

Conforme se iban acercando, Sabrina comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo, una sensación como la que había notado al internarse en el bosque donde encontró al potrillo. Cuando la fila llegó a la altura donde se encontraba, el anciano giró la cabeza y su mirada topó con la de Sabrina. El cosquilleo que sentía aumentó y sintió que los ojos del anciano podían ver directamente en su alma; sin embargo, no lo sintió como una amenaza.

Desgraciadamente al tener que continuar avanzando el anciano, la conexión se perdió. Sabrina quedó inmóvil unos segundos con la vista fija en la espalda del hombre, que iba siguiendo al general hasta que éste se introdujo en la caseta donde se solían reunir los jefes en sus conversaciones privadas.

- Dios mío...parecen salidos de una peli de época.- Comentó una sorprendida Anne-Lise con la mirada todavía apuntando a lo que quedaba de la extraña comparsa que se iba introduciendo en la caseta.

- ¿Habéis visto qué ropas llevaban? Mi hermana pequeña se habría vuelto loca, es una friki de las ropas antiguas.- Rió una no menos impresionada Dolores.

- A mí el que más me ha intrigado es el viejecito que iba delante, es de esos hombres que no sabrías decir qué edad tienen...- Continuó Ben.

- Sí, a mí me ha pasado igual con él. Es como si irradiara energía...La he percibido cuando se ha quedado mirando a Sabrina. ¿Lo has notado tú también? - Preguntó Darren mirando a Sabrina.

Sin embargo, la joven permanecía ajena a la conversación todavía mirando la caseta donde se encontraba el anciano. Algo en su rostro llamó la atención en sus compañeros puesto que Anne-Lise se apresuró a situarse a su lado y tomarla del brazo con cuidado.

- ¿Sabrina? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

- ¿Eh?...Sí..sí...- Parpadeó varias veces con gesto confuso hasta que pudo atender a las palabras de los chicos.- No os preocupéis, creo que me ha dado un pequeño mareo. Creo...creo que me iré a tumbar a mi cuarto un ratito.- Mientras decía esto fruncía el ceño en gesto de concentración intentando averiguar qué había pasado y se llevaba la mano a la frente.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Insistió la chica pelirroja también mirándola con ojos preocupados.

- Sí, sí de verdad. En un rato estaré con vosotros. Oh, además no podéis llegar tarde a la reunión, id vosotros y ya me pondréis al día.- Sin esperar respuesta se fue alejando con paso rápido en dirección a su cuarto, mientras sus compañeros se miraban con gesto de duda y se encaminaban a la tienda principal de los científicos, donde tenían orden de reunirse una vez que regresaran los soldados. Ahí se les daría por fin las órdenes de trabajo.

Rápidamente se quitó las zapatillas sin desatarlas ni nada y se dejó caer cuan larga era en la cama. Realmente no se había mareado ni se encontraba mal siquiera, pero necesitaba un rato para estar sola. No entendía la causa, pero la llegada de aquellas personas al campamento le había afectado por dentro y sobre todo la mirada de ese anciano le había llegado al alma. Para alguien como ella, tímida, que intentaba no exponer demasiado sus sentimientos a pesar de que se le notaban siempre en la cara, lo experimentado hacía unos minutos había sido como un chispazo que le había despertado extrañas sensaciones.

Después de dar un par de vueltas en la cama, decidió que no merecía la pena pensar tanto en ello. Simplemente se había impresionado por sus ropas, aspecto... poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando por fin...seguramente la próxima vez que lo viera no sentiría nada...su respiración se fue haciendo más lenta...sólo sentía curiosidad...

TOC, TOC, TOC

- ¿Sabrina? Tienes que salir ya, tenemos mucho que contarte.- La voz de sus dos compañeras le llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Molesta por el súbito despertar y frotándose los ojos miró el reloj. Había pasado una hora desde que se había dormido. Qué fastidio, tengo la sensación de que sólo han pasado cinco minutos, pensó.

- ¡Voy! Dádme cinco segundos para lavarme la cara, parezco un zombie.- Pidió.

Una vez ya que se sentía presentable salió para encontrarse con ellas. Se las veía nerviosas porque no podían para de mover las manos y en sus caras se veía la excitación.

- Pero bueno, no me digáis que me he perdido algo.- Preguntó intrigada Sabrina, ahora ya más despejada.

- ¡Es increíble!- Exclamó Anne-Lise en voz alta por la excitación.

- ¡Vas a pensar que nos lo estamos inventando!- Añadió Dolores con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Soltádlo ya! O me vais a provocar un infarto con tanta intriga.- Exigió ahora ansiosamente.

- Está bien, está bien, sin presiones por favor.- Alargó el momento Dolores, ante lo que Sabrina le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.- ¡Au! Vale, ya lo digo pero no me pegues más.- Rió la pelirroja.- Recuerdas a los personajes de antes, ¿no? Bien, pues los jefes tienen mucho interés en que los analicemos a conciencia, quieren analíticas completas, estudios del ADN, genéticos, mitocondriales...todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir.- Informó por fin.

Sabrina abrió mucho los ojos y las miró con incredulidad a ambas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Anne-Lise siguió hablando:

- Sabía que se te iba a quedar esa cara, es la misma que he puesto yo cuando lo he oído.- Comentó con triunfo.- Aún hay más pero vayamos tirando que sino llegaremos tarde.- Y comenzaron a llevar a Sabrina en dirección a las casetas de trabajo de los científicos.- Además, no son los únicos a los que vamos a tener que examinar. Posiblemente mañana venga otro grupo de adultos y dentro de unos días empezarán a llegar también niños.- Esto último lo dijo con una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Niños? Pero no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué tenemos que realizar todas esas pruebas a un grupo de gente salida de no sé dónde y vestida de una manera tan estrafalaria?.- Sabrina no entendía nada a pesar de que en su interior intuía que esas personas no eran como ella o los demás miembros del equipo, pero el sentido se le escapaba.

-Ahí es donde queríamos llegar ahora. Hemos dejado la parte más increíble para el final.- Siguió Anne-Lise mientras ya estaban llegando a las casetas.

Sabrina vio como que tanto una como la otra se detenían antes de acceder a la zona de investigación, así que hizo lo mismo y las miró deseando escuchar lo que venía ahora, la razón de todo.

- Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo para creernos pero confía en nosotras porque es cien por cien cierto.- Los rostros de ambas ahora mostraban una gran seriedad y la miraban sin parpadear a los ojos, señal de que hablaban completamente en serio.- Yo también pensé que se habían vuelto todos locos y que me habían estado haciendo perder el tiempo todos estos días, pero luego han sacado las pruebas y... en fin.- Sabrina le aguantó la mirada sin parpadear, aguantando la respiración incluso, notando como su corazón latía más fuerte en el pecho. Dolores tomó aire y dijo.- Son magos, Sabrina.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle:<strong> ¿Ahora ya está todo más o menos clarito no?^^ Dentro de poco mis queridos protagonistas se conocerán por fin y a ver qué pasa entre ellos!Siento haber tardado más en actualizar pero los estudios me reclaman ya :S Ahora me paso por tu fic para ponerme al día :) besitos y gracias por comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

Hola! Primero de todo Feliz Año a todos! :D Mejor tarde que nunca jiji. Siento haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, no es que me haya abandonado la Musa sino que dentro de nada tengo exámenes :S :S y tengo que estudiar bastante si quiero aprobar todo...

Y sin más dilación os dejo con un nuevo episodio, espero que os guste!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO SEIS:<p>

- ¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir al cabo de unos segundos de silencio en los que su mente intentó digerir la información.- ¿Que qué?- Repitió otra vez con cara muy sorprendida.

- Luego te lo enseñaremos, pero ahora tenemos que empezar a trabajar. Toma - Anne-Lise rebuscó unos instantes en su carpeta hasta encontrar una hoja que tendió a Sabrina.- Es una lista con los nombres y apellidos de los sujetos a los que te toca examinar. Y en esta otra.- Añadió tendiéndole otro papel.- Te indican las pruebas que les tienes que hacer.

Sabrina repasó deprisa las pruebas con la mirada observando que eran todas de carácter físico y preguntó:

- Pero por lo que pone aquí nosotras sólo nos encargamos de los reconocimientos físicos. Si son magos como dicen ser, ¿quién se encarga de vigilar que no hagan trampas al sacar el conejo del sombrero?- Preguntó irónicamente Sabrina puesto que no se terminaba de creer lo que le decían las chicas.

- Muy graciosa niña.- Riñó de broma Dolores.- De eso se encarga el otro grupo, Ben y Darren se encuentran ahí de todas formas, así que nos podrán mantener informadas.

Sin darle tiempo a que hiciera más preguntas la condujeron al interior del recinto donde se disponían varias casetas, una para cada uno de los científicos. Además, al lado de la entrada de cada caseta estaba dispuesto un soldado en actitud vigilante. Cuando se acercaron a la primera, Dolores se despidió de las chicas y se metió dentro después de haber enseñado su acreditación al soldado. Mientras Anne-Lise conducía a Sabrina a la suya le termina de explicar:

- Como ves, cada una trabajamos en una diferente. Dentro se supone que tendremos todo el material necesario. También nos han pedido que al mínimo problema avisemos a los guardas.- Señaló con el dedo levemente a los soldados.- Mira, nuestros "despachos" están juntos.- Dijo señalando el cartel que estaba en la primera puerta con su nombre y apellido y la puerta de al lado con los de Sabrina. Antes de meterse después de haberse identificado a los guardias le deseó suerte y le advirtió: ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Tu primer sujeto te estará esperando dentro. ¡Buena suerte!.- Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se metió dentro.

Sabrina se quedó momentáneamente paralizada al escuchar esto último. Pensaba que tendría al menos cinco minutos para estar sola y procesar la información antes de verse cara a cara con una de esas personas que se hacían llamar "magos". Sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo raro era que tuvieran que analizar a gente que se hacía llamar así antes de mostrarle la tarjeta de identificación al soldado. Éste, comprobó el nombre y la foto y le permitió el paso con una sacudida de cabeza. Sabrina cogió aire y abrió la puerta.

Anne-Lise tenía razón, había alguien esperándola ya. Y al ver quién era, su corazón dejó de latir por varios segundos hasta que pudo recobrar el control y aparentar serenidad. Vamos Sabrina, es mucha casualidad pero debes estar tranquila para poder hacer bien tu trabajo.

Carraspeó suavemente para hacer notar su presencia al hombre que observaba encorvado los aparatos que estaban colocados sobre la mesa. Al notar la presencia de la joven, se dio la vuelta y entre su espesa y blanca barba se pudo apreciar una sonrisa acorde con la expresión de sus ojos azules.

- Oh, buenos días. Perdone que estuviera observando sus cosas, pero no todos los días uno tiene la oportunidad de ver estos aparatos tan sumamente interesantes. Aunque a decir verdad y aún a riesgo de mostrar mi ignorancia, desconozco para qué sirven.- Confió el hombre con simpatía y humildad.

Sabrina a pesar de seguir todavía sorprendida por encontrarse con el anciano que tanto le había afectado antes, se sintió en seguida cómoda con él y mucho más relajada.

- No se preocupe, señor...Albus Dumbledore.- Dijo mirando el primer nombre que aparecía en su lista, a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza.- Como supongo que ya le habrán explicado, tengo que hacerle una serie de pruebas y para muchas de ellas necesitaré utilizar esos aparatos, así que conforme los vaya usando le explicaré para qué sirven.- Ofreció con un sonrisa.

- Muy amable por su parte, señorita...

- Sabrina. Perdón, olvidé presentarme.-Se disculpó ella.

El hombre ofreció entonces su mano para estrecharla. La joven vaciló unas décimas de segundo pero finalmente terminó aceptándola. El hombre, a pesar de haber notado la duda, sonrió aún más cuando ella aceptó.

Sabrina tuvo que reconocerse así misma que poco a poco la incomodidad fue desapareciendo y llegó a pasar un rato agradable con aquel desconocido explicándole el funcionamiento de todo, a lo que el hombre respondía con un gran entusiasmo. La verdad es que fingía muy bien que fuera la primera vez que veía un microscopio, pensó.

Cuando terminó con todas las pruebas por fin, miró al hombre con una sonrisa sincera y le tendió la mano para despedirse.

- Reconozco que la primera vez que le vi me impresionó bastante, pero ahora que he hablado con usted me alegro de haberle conocido, señor Dumbledore.- Le confesó la chica.

El anciano rió por lo bajo y le estrechó la mano.

- Yo también me alegro de que me haya tocado una jovencita tan simpática para estas pruebas tan poco agradables.- Dijo con un pequeño mohín al recordar el mareo que había sentido cuando le había extraído sangre.

- Tengo que confesar que a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando me hacen análisis.- Añadió en tono confidencial la joven.

Iba a retirar la mano cuando notó que el hombre la retenía delicadamente, es más, colocó su otra mano encima de la de Sabrina. Ella le miró con gesto interrogante pero no intentó soltarse. El anciano tuvo que inclinarse, puesto que le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura que los de la joven y con la misma mirada directa de la otra vez le susurró:

- Sé que todavía no crees lo que has oído decir sobre nosotros, pero pronto descubrirás que es cierto.- Los ojos le brillaron intensamente al decir esto, por lo que aún parecían todavía más azules.- Pero me temo que también escucharás otras cosas menos amables... Eres una buena chica...lo sé. Haz caso a lo que te diga tu corazón.

Dicho esto, fue soltando la mano de Sabrina y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una enigmática sonrisa. Sabrina lo seguía con la mirada incapaz de reaccionar y moverse de donde parecía que se había quedado clavada.

Cuando el hombre llegó hasta la puerta antes de abrirla se giró hacia ella y sacó de su manga un largo palito de madera. Hizo un complicado giro de muñeca con ella a la vez que pronunciaba muy bajito unas palabras que Sabrina apenas logró escuchar pero que le sonaron a latín, y encima de la mesa apareció acompañado de un pequeño chasquido un pequeño pajarillo de brillantes colores azul y rojo, parecido a un colibrí, que empezó a revolotear alegremente por la habitación.

- Cuida bien de él, te ayudará cuando lo necesites.- Indicó justo antes de salir y volver a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas cuidando de no pillarse la larga capa azul que arrastraba por el suelo.

Sabrina siguió paralizada unos segundos más observando la puerta por la que el hombre acababa de salir hasta que notó un ligero peso en el hombro izquierdo. Ladeó la cabeza y vio que el pajarito se había posado ahí y la miraba con curiosidad desde sus pequeños pero brillantes ojos negros.

- No sé qué es más increíble, el pensar que se supone que tú me sacarás de apuros o que ese hombre te haya hecho aparecer de la nada.- Le comentó en voz baja al pajarito.

Éste, en respuesta torció la cabecita varias veces mirándola de lado y le soltó un par de cantarines "píos".

- ¡Vaya! En cualquier momento llegará el siguiente de la lista y lo mejor será que nadie te vea por aquí, si saben que te ha hecho aparecer por magia o como sea igual también quieren examinarte a tí también.- Le dijo cayendo de pronto en ese detalle.

El pajarito volvió a piar y despegó con rápidos aleteos para dirigirse a la percha donde Sabrina había colgado su abrigo. Ahí se colocó entre los pliegues de este quedando perfectamente oculto.

- Dios mío...parece que me entiendas y todo.- Murmuró muy sorprendida.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta indicando que el siguiente había llegado.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, miró en dirección a donde sabía que estaba el ave y le dijo en voz baja:

- Quédate ahí sin hacer ruido hasta que pueda llevarte a mi cuarto sin peligro.- Esta vez el pájaro no silbó pero Sabrina supo que le había entendido.

Pensando en lo extraño que era hablar con un pájaro como si fuese una persona y que le entendiese y aún encima le respondiera a su manera, abrió la puerta para que pasara el próximo de la lista.

.

.

.

.

- Pásame una cerveza anda, por favor.- Pidió una Anne-Lise recién llegada y que se dejaba caer totalmente agotada en la silla que quedaba libre. El resto de sus compañeros estaban sentados en las demás al rededor de su mesa, todos con aspecto cansado después del ajetreado día.

- Toma, te sentará bien.

- Mil gracias Darren.- Cogió la cerveza y le dio un largo trago.

- Eh, eh con tranquilidad, no vayas a coger una cogorza.- Se burló Sabrina.

- Créeme, si te hubieras pasado la tarde jugando al pilla-pilla con un hombrecito así de pequeño, - Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando aproximadamente medio metro.- dando vueltas por tu mesa porque no quería que lo pinchara, luego aguantando a una loca que se empeñaba en leerme las líneas de la mano y terminar por fin con una señora super seria que me daba miedo mirarla a los ojos porque me sentía como una niña que ha hecho una travesura y la han pillado...bufff otro día así y pido un aumento de sueldo.- Resopló.

- Qué extraño, yo no he tenido ningún problema con los míos. Se mostraban muy curiosos con todo lo que les rodeaba. ¿Y sabéis qué?.- Preguntó con voz excitada Dolores, con lo que los demás la miraron con atención.- ¡He visto como hacían magia!.- Sabrina se atragantó con su bebida al oír esto, con lo que Darren tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que tragara bien.- Resulta que sin querer uno de los míos ha tirado al suelo un frasquito de muestras vacío, yo estaba diciéndole que no pasaba nada y me estaba agachando para recogerlo cuando ha sacado ese palito que llevan, lo ha sacudido y de repente el frasco estaba otra vez de una pieza y encima de la mesa. ¡Ha sido increíble!

- Pues eso no es nada comparado con lo que hemos visto nosotros, ¿verdad Darren?.- El aludido asintió con la cabeza recordando.- Nosotros solamente teníamos que conectar correctamente las máquinas en salas cerradas; dentro, uno de aquellos sujetos hacía un truco, con uno sencillo basta y las máquinas lo registraban. Ya sabéis, el calor, la presión, la energía...todo.- Les relató Ben muy excitado.

- Al principio pensaba que los datos estaban incorrectos pero no, ¡se saltan varias leyes naturales! Tendremos que reinterpretar todas las leyes físicas.- terminó Darren moviendo mucho las manos para dar énfasis.

Las tres chicas los miraban imaginándose lo que les estaban contando, imaginando el alcance que podría suponer. Dolores fue la primera en hablar con gesto soñador:

- Me encantaría poder verlo... ¿No podríais intercambiarnos el puesto un día?-Preguntó esperanzada.

- No lo veo posible...- Al ver la cara de desilusión de la pelirroja, Ben improvisó para animarla.- Emmm pero sin embargo, creo que te podré llevar un rato a escondidas para que lo veas.- Dijo poniéndose contento al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

- El resto al ver la situación, intentaron disimular como pudieron miradas y risitas cómplices.

- Oye Ben, que las demás también queremos verlo, ¿no nos piensas llevar a nosotras también o qué?- Preguntó con cara pícara Sabrina.

Al ver como el chico se ponía rápidamente colorado al saberse descubierto, ya no pudieron contenerse más y estallaron todos en carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

En Hogwarts, los profesores se aparecían secretamente en el despacho del director al haber recibido la señal de su vuelta. Pronto estuvieron todos ahí y se acomodaron como pudieron en la sala que, aunque grande, con tantos adultos reunidos resultaba casi insuficiente. El director permitió unos minutos de cháchara en la que los profesores que habían permanecido en el castillo, preguntaban preocupados por su estado a los que habían ido con los muggles, tranquilizándose al verlos sanos y salvos. Cuando finalmente se levantó de su alta silla para hacerse notar entre sus compañeros, todos se fueron callando para escuchar sus palabras:

- Ahora que hemos vuelto todos sanos y salvos, podemos decir que ya tenemos cierta idea de a qué nos enfrentamos.¿A qué conclusiones habéis llegado los que han ido esta mañana al campamento?- Preguntó.

- Tras unos segundos pensando, empezaron a decir.

- Yo diría que nos están estudiando, no hay duda. Examinan nuestros cuerpos, incluso nuestra sangre, nos piden que hagamos hechizos en esas habitaciones con chismes tan raros... no me extrañaría que quisieran saber el secreto de nuestra magia- Exclamó McGonagall.

Los murmullos volvieron a comenzar entre los presentes, así como los asentimientos con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo.

- El ser humano, sea mago o muggle, siempre ha querido saber lo inexplicable, nuestra curiosidad es algo natural.- Murmuró el anciano director.- A parte de eso, ¿algo más?.

- Son muchos y están bien organizados. Saben lo suficiente de nosotros y de nuestro mundo, pero aún les queda mucho por aprender. Eso nos da ventaja sobre ellos.- Aportó Flitwick. Dumbledore asintió mientras se mesaba la barba distraidamente.

- Eso está claro. Se han cuidado muy mucho de no depender de aparatos que funcionen con electricidad porque saben que cuánto más cerca del castillo, menos funcionan.- Informó la profesora de Estudios Muggles.

- Un detalle muy interesante, querida.- Concedió Dumbledore.

Slughorn, quien estaba muy nervioso porque al día siguiente le tocaba someterse a las pruebas, sugirió con voz temblorosa:

- ¿N...no podríamos atacarles en el campamento ahora que sabemos cómo se organizan? Podríamos pedir ayuda al Ministerio o a la Orden para que nos manden refuerzos...Los estudiantes estarán en el Castillo y estarán a salvo.- Dejó caer esperanzado mientras se retorcía las manos.

Algunos de los profesores se mostraron de acuerdo con la propuesta, entre ellos el profesor Snape.

- No es mala idea Albus. Podríamos manda un mensaje esta noche y para mañana estaría todo listo. Lupin y yo tenemos que ir mañana al campamento, podríamos dirigir a los refuerzos y quitarnos de encima a esos muggles.- Propuso Snape mientras Lupin lo observaba pensativo.

Dumbledore dejó de acariciarse la barba para quitarse las gafas y frotárselas con parte de su túnica. Sin dejar de hacerlo, contestó:

- Ese plan no está exento de peligros...Sus armas a pesar de no ser mágicas pueden resultar mortales, podríamos sufrir bajas. Y además, entraría en conflicto con la conclusión a la que he llegado después de esta mañana.- Dijo terminando de limpiar las gafas, poniéndoselas otras vez sobre el torcido puente de su nariz y alzando la mirada para observar a los demás.- No todos los muggles que están ahí son como los que han venido al castillo...Hay gente buena que han terminado aquí por razones del destino y que no merecen sufrir daño tampoco, por lo que una solución violenta no es una opción para mí. Buscaremos otra solución.- Terminó.

Maldito anciano, pensó Snape, por proteger a unos malditos muggles conseguirá ponernos en peligro a todos. Muy a su pesar, sabía de antemano que esa iba a ser la respuesta del director, lo conocía desde hacía mucho como para saber que tomaría la decisión más larga y complicada.

- Sin embargo, estarás de acuerdo en que tenemos que avisar a los demás miembros de la Orden.- Añadió Snape con la mandíbula prieta todavía.

- Sí, por supuesto. Tienen que seguir vigilando a Voldemort sin contar con nosotros y también encargarse de que no se enteren de nada en el Ministerio, sino, intervendrán y esto se convertirá en una matanza.- Terció Dumbledore.

- Sólo lo podremos evitar por un tiempo, es imposible mantener en secreto algo así, los padres pronto sabrán que algo no va bien e informarán al Ministerio.- Habló la subdirectora.

- Lo sé, lo sé... hasta ese momento tendremos tiempo para intentar sacar a los muggles de aquí.- Finalizó Dumbledore con seriedad.

.

.

.

.

En una espaciosa y lujosa sala de estar iluminada por una cara lámpara de cristales que colgaba del techo, una bonita melodía de piano sonaba desde un restaurado tocadiscos. Los lujosos muebles de estilo antiguo, los cuadros con escenas de bodegones y retratos de personas, daban la idea de pertenecer a una casa señorial y de no poco nivel económico.

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar por encima del sonido de la música. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que la dueña de la casa descolgara.

- ¿Diga?- Preguntó una tranquila voz femenina.

- Señora Doyle...buenas noches...soy el gener...Jones.- La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba distante, con interferencias y se cortaba cada poco segundos.

- Buenas noches mi querido general. Le escucho un poco mal, ¿va todo bien?

- Sin problemas...me he tenido qu...alejar un poco del campam...sino es imposibl...utilizar el teléfon...

- Debido a nuestros mágicos amigos supongo.- Dijo con una fría sonrisa.- ¿Cómo marcha la operación?

- ….Correctamente. Hoy hemos empeza... con la recogida de muestr...Cuando hayamos reunido tod...las mandaremos al labora...de Londr...- Un prolongado ruido corta la conversación varios segundos.- Mierda de interferen...¿Me recibe?...

- No muy bien pero entiendo todo. ¿Se han resistido en algún momento?

- De mome...to apenas...pero creo...nos observan...

- De acuerdo... Pues bien, no quiero que muestren debilidad en ningún momento. Déjenles bien claro quién tiene el mando ahí. Es mejor que nos teman.

- Enten..do... ¿Permiso para...violenci...?- Las interferencias son cada vez mayores.

- Por supuesto, haga lo que crea necesario. Vigílenlos bien.

- Afir...tivo, Voy a colg..r, cada vez...escucha peo...

- Bien. Espero su informe dentro de unos días.- Y colgó.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle:<strong> ¡Hola Andy! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que lo hayas empezado muy bien :) Bueno, ya has visto el primer encontronazo de verdad de Sabrina con un mago jajaj en el siguiente cap. conocerá por fin a Severus ^^ Espero poder subirlo prontito, que quiero que me des tu visto bueno! un beso y gracias por comentar!

.

.

No sé si hay más gente que le haya dado una oportunidad a mi historia y la esté siguiendo aunque sea anónimamente. Si es así, me haría muchísima ilusión que os animárais a dejarme algún review porque así puedo saber si os gusta la historia, se entiende bien la historia, os gustan los personajes, podéis dar ideas, etc, etc... Yo misma he sido durante mucho tiempo lectora anónima y nunca dejé ningún review, pero ahora que escribo me doy cuenta de la ilusión que crean cuando se leen :D Ánimo y un beso!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

Hola otra vez! Me alegra volver a estos mundos después de tantos días sin poder escribir ni leer ni nada (malditos exámenes ¬¬) Lo importante es que ya he acabado :) A ver si este cuartrimestre logro cumplir por una vez la eterna promesa del estudiante de llevar las asignaturas al día y no dejar todo para el último momento... os pasa lo mismo a vosotrs?

A leer!

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO SIETE:<p>

Aquella mañana cuando se levantó, su reflejo en el espejo se escandalizó más de lo normal debido al mal aspecto que presentaba, más pálido de lo acostumbrado con lo que sus ojos negros todavía destacaban más en su rostro.

- Si me pego toda la maldita noche en vela no esperes que me levante listo para aparecer en la portada de Corazón de Bruja.- Le gruñó al reflejo en respuesta.

El pensar que por la mañana le tocaría someterse a los caprichos de esos entrometidos muggles le había puesto nervioso y de mal humor, así que le había resultado imposible descansar a penas nada.

Una vez que estuvo listo, salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió al patio donde se iba a reunir con el resto del grupo de profesores y los soldados. Llegó pronto, por lo que todavía no había llegado todo el mundo. Al poco llegó Lupin, gruñó por lo bajo al ver que el licántropo se le acercaba.

- Buenos días a tí también.- Contestó Lupin al gruñido, lo había oído.- Veo que tampoco has podido dormir mucho.- Comentó observando la palidez de su compañero.

- Tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento.- Dijo al ver las pronunciadas ojeras.- Falta poco para la Luna Llena.- Comentó mirando al cielo, donde se apreciaba una clara luna casi redonda del todo. Lupin también la miró frunciendo el ceño, con gesto preocupado.- No deberías preocuparte, Dumbledore lo tiene todo pensado para que no te pillen los muggles y te lleven a uno de sus circos.

- Gracias, Severus. Me consuelas mucho.- Ironizó el hombre-lobo.

El sonido de unas voces masculinas que se acercaban interrumpió su conversación. Se acercaba con paso decidido el soldado pelirrojo acompañado por otros dos hombres de aspecto bruto. Cuando se juntaron con el resto, el pelirrojo observó a los magos con cara de asco y anunció:

- Hoy el general no puede estar presente, así que me ha dejado a mí al mando.- Sonrió con suficiencia.- Aquel que intente algo raro, cualquier mínimo gesto sospechoso, se verá con una bala entre ceja y ceja.- Dijo señalando el punto en su propio rostro.- ¿Entendido monstruos? ¡Pues andando!.- Terminó con un grito, agarrando fuertemente su arma y abriendo la marcha.

- ¿De dónde han sacado a esta gente?- Preguntó Lupin en voz baja sorprendido por el discurso del soldado cuando ya llevaban unos minutos andando.

- Que haya gente que nos llame monstruos a la cara y Dumbledore quiera protegerlos...- Murmuró Snape, molesto por las palabras del chico.

- Vosotros dos, ¿algún problema?- El pelirrojo había cedido el puesto de guía a otro para poder vigilar a los magos y justo los había visto hablando. Les apuntó con el arma a la par que sonreía burlonamente.

Severus se tensó al ver cómo le apuntaba y le lanzó una oscura mirada llena de odio, ante la cual la sonrisa del joven desapareció.

- No me gusta que me apunten, muggle.- Susurró con su voz más peligrosa.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado, monstruo?- Preguntó el soldado con enfado aferrando con más fuerza su arma.

Snape iba a atacarle con una respuesta sarcástica de las suyas pero notó que Lupin le apretaba fuerte el brazo en señal de advertencia, así que se conformó con tratar de matarlo con la mirada.

Burdock, con los ojos brillando de odio y crueldad, se acercó a él hasta tocar con el cañón de su arma el pecho de Severus. Para ese momento, todos habían detenido la marcha y observaban a ambos hombres. El soldado esperaba una reacción, un gesto de miedo, algo en la cara del hombre y le sorprendió ver que ni se inmutaba ante su amenaza y que seguía atravesándole con la mirada, lo que le puso todavía más furioso ya que no le dio motivos para atacarle. Por suerte, uno de sus hombres se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba llegando al límite, podía observar como los otros magos se mostraban alerta y temiéndose un ataque en respuesta, intervino.

- Vale ya, Burdock. Nos estamos retrasando mucho.- Y tiró de su brazo hasta bajarle el arma. El pelirrojo se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su compañero y tras echar una última mirada al imperturbable hombre de negro, se puso a la cabeza de la fila.

- Guárdate tus sermones, Lupin.- Atajó cortante Snape al ver que su compañero abría la boca sin duda para reprocharle su comportamiento. El licántropo no dijo nada, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Mientras Snape reanudaba la marcha, también como el resto sumergidos en un tenso silencio, se reprochó así mismo su reacción. No había pasado tantos años espiando a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sin levantar sospecha para permitir que un imbécil como ese le provocara. Pero no soportaba el saber que tenía que permanecer pasivo cuando con un único movimiento de varita podía hacer retorcerse de dolor a ese muggle. Ya llegará ese momento, pensó para consolarse.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya estaban llegando al campamento donde había varios soldados más montando guardia en los límites. Al atravesar la verja de seguridad, pudo observar más fácilmente la organización del lugar. Hizo un cálculo rápido del tamaño aproximado, del número de soldados y gente armada total y de los puntos débiles que podrían ser aprovechados para preparar un ataque. Han tenido cuidado con la elección del lugar; sin embargo, no conocen el terreno tan bien como nosotros; de todas formas, son más de los que creía, comprobó con fastidio.

Los dirigieron hasta una sección en la que había varias casetas y les mandaron esperar ahí mientras Burdock desaparecía para reaparecer otra vez a los poco minutos con el general quien empezó dándoles la bienvenida con sorna y explicándoles lo que se esperaba de ellos ahí.

Severus, cansado ya de los discursos del hombre, centró su atención en seguir observando en busca de puntos débiles e intentando aprenderse de memoria la estructura del lugar.

A mitad del discurso, se vio interrumpido por la llegada de varios hombres y mujeres vestidos con una larga bata blanca y desarmados.

Justo a tiempo.- Sonrió el general al verlos llegar.- Como les decía, estas personas serán las encargadas de realizarles las pruebas físicas. Después les conduciremos a otro sitio...- Y siguió hablando, por lo que Severus volvió a desconectar.

Prefirió observar a los recién llegados, tal como hacían el resto de los magos que estaban ahí. Seguramente por puro instinto de protección, se habían ido acercando unos a otros hasta formar un círculo cerrado como para protegerse de los muggles y de sus extraños objetos. Cada una de las personas de bata blanca se colocó delante de una de las entradas a cada caseta , con una lista en la mano y uno a uno fueron leyendo el primer nombre de ésta, llamando a los magos. Los magos y brujas seleccionados se iban acercando con cuidado y se introducían en la caseta. Cuando una joven bajita y rubia pronunció el nombre de Remus Lupin, éste intercambió una mirada con Severus, quien dio una leve cabezada y el pálido hombre-lobo cogió aire y se dirigió dentro.

Severus, junto con otros cuantos de sus compañeros, tuvo que quedarse fuera esperando al siguiente turno. La espera, ante lo desconocido, es más dura.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la caseta, Remus Lupin esperaba sentado observando como la chica preparaba lo necesario para realizarle las pruebas. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y sus brazos también estaban cruzados en lo que claramente era una posición defensiva. Sabrina lo observaba de reojo, un tanto incómoda por la desconfianza del hombre. Aunque entendía que para ellos no debía ser fácil ver interrumpidas sus vidas y en algunos casos ser tratados como bichos raros por algunos de los miembros del campo, era el primero de sus pacientes que le mostraba cierto descontento abiertamente, ya que los anteriores a los que había analizado se solían mostrar solamente desconfiados y en algún caso como el del anciano, también cierta curiosidad. Decidió hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de hacer sentirse más a gusto al hombre de pelo castaño y pálido que la observaba con cierta dureza.

- Bueno señor Lupin, vamos a empezar. Le prometo que no le haré daño.- Dijo con una sonrisa dubitativa a la que el hombre sólo respondió con una cabezada.- Por favor, túmbese en la camilla y descúbrase un antebrazo.- El hombre hizo lo que le pidió aunque puso cara de no entender, por lo que le siguió explicando.- Con esto, - Dijo mostrándole la aguja que llevaba en la mano.- le extraeré una muestra de sangre para analizarla. Puede que sienta alguna molestia pero no durará mucho, ¿de acuerdo?.- Preguntó como pidiéndole permiso. Él asintió poniéndose un poco tenso.- Le recomiendo que mire para otro lado...allá voy.

Lo realizó lo más suave y deprisa que pudo y en seguida estaba poniéndole un algodón en la zona.

- Esto ya está, ahora quédese unos minutos recostado para no marearse.- Dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio para etiquetar la muestra y luego guardarla.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí...sólo algo mareado.- Respondió un poco más pálido que antes.- ¿Para qué quieren nuestra sangre?

Sabrina rebuscó un momento en un cajón y luego se dirigió a la camilla con algo en las manos.

- Verá, queremos saber qué es lo que los hace diferentes a nosotros y es muy posible que la respuesta se encuentre en la sangre.- Dijo mirándole desde arriba.

- ¿Tan importante es saber eso como para tratarnos como si fuéramos bestias de circo? ¿Para asustar a unos niños?- Preguntó clavándole sus ojos miel con dureza.

La joven bajó la vista unos segundos un poco avergonzada antes de responder.

- No puedo negar que desde que he descubierto que ustedes existen, su...magia, he sentido como si se me abriera un mundo totalmente nuevo del que hay mucho que aprender.- Tomo aire y continuó.- Sin embargo, reconozco que los métodos que se están utilizando no los apruebo...se podría hacer de otra manera...Pero esas decisiones no dependen de mí ni de otros que piensan como yo. Nosotros sólo podemos pedir perdón e intentar que estas pruebas sean los menos desagradables para ustedes- Terminó mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

El licántropo se sorprendió un poco ante el arrepentimiento de la chica y por sus palabras. Empezó a entender los argumentos de Dumbledore; ese hombre siempre sabía ver bien el interior de las personas.

- Si me dice que hay más gente que piensa así, puede pensar que aún hay esperanza para el entendimiento.- Concedió Lupin esbozando por primera vez una leve sonrisa.

Sabrina le devolvió la sonrisa algo más animada y tendiéndole las manos, en las que llevaba lo que había cogido del cajón le preguntó:

- Para recuperar la sangre perdida, ¿manzana o chocolate?

.

.

.

.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Sabrina entró por fin en su cuarto soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio. Necesito mi dosis de azúcar, pensó olisqueando el rico olor que desprendía el tazón de chocolate caliente que se había traído de las cocinas para cenar. Lo dejó encima de su mesita de noche para poder ponerse el pijama y buscar en su armario unas galletas que llevaba para ese tipo de "emergencias". Por fin, se tumbó en la cama y tras acomodarse bien la almohada y la manta se dispuso a disfrutar de su cena. Justo cuando abrió el paquete de galletas, una pequeña sombra de colores salió disparada de lo alto del armario para posarse sobre el hombro de la joven.

- Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte, ¿sabes?- El pajarito pío mirando las galletas.- Mmm me da la impresión de que sólo me quieres por las galletas, Eco.- Sonrió y le dejó unos cachitos de galleta en la mesita. Eco, así le había llamado después de rato y rato pensando en un posible nombre, le dio un suave pizco en la oreja a modo de agradecimiento antes de revolotear a por las migajas.

Mientras sumergía la primera galleta en el chocolate, repasaba los acontecimientos del día, el cual por cierto, había sido muy largo e intenso.

Primero, había conocido a ese hombre pálido y castaño, que parecía mayor de la edad que le había dicho; habían tenido un inicio un poco tenso pero luego se podía decir que habían terminado cayéndose bien.

Otra historia completamente diferente era la que había vivido con el siguiente nombre de la lista. Varias sensaciones contradictorias la invadieron cuando recordó cómo había sucedido:

Mientras preparaba el instrumental para el siguiente paciente, oyó como a sus espaldas se abría la puerta, unos sigilosos pasos indicaban que alguien había entrado y se producía el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse. Todavía terminando de recoger sin mirar al recién entrado empezó a decir:

- Deme sólo unos segundos para dejar todo listo.- Rápidamente terminó y ya girándose siguió.- Ya estoy con...usted.- Terminó la frase con la sonrisa titubeante mientras no podía apartar los ojos sorprendidos, sin parpadear a penas, de los del hombre.

Los ojos más negros e impenetrables que jamás había visto antes, la contemplaban insondables desde un rostro muy pálido en contraste con su también negro cabello e indumentaria. La expresión del rostro era muy seria, sin transmitir nada más que cierta desconfianza y tensión encubierta.

A la par, volvió a sentir el mismo cosquilleo, la misma corriente que cuando encontró al potrillo o vio al señor Dumbledore...

Debió de quedarse mirándolo más tiempo de lo que se considera educado porque el hombre frunció el ceño mostrando un rictus todavía más intimidante y susurró:

- Mis colegas que ya han pasado por esto, olvidaron mencionarme que el reconocimiento incluyera un escrutinio visual tan simple y poco profesional.

Sabrina ante esto, salió de su estupor entre sorprendida por la acritud de las palabras así como avergonzada por su falta de modales. Ruborizándose rápidamente, intentó disculparse y explicarse presintiendo que no iba a ser una persona fácil de tratar:

- Oh...lo siento mu...mucho, discúlpeme, no sé qué me ha pasado.- Comenzó titubeante.- Creo que todavía no me he acostumbrado a la magia ¿sabe?, la percibo en unos más que en otros...y hasta que me acostumbro me atonta un poco.- Intentó sonreír de nuevo.

El hombre de negro no le devolvió la sonrisa como era de esperar, pero un brillo de sorpresa y desconcierto brilló unos segundos en sus ojos antes de volver a mostrarse fríos e indiferentes. Sabrina quiso tomárselo como que aceptaba sus disculpas y prosiguió presentándose:

- Por cierto, me llamo Sabrina. Usted es Severus Snape, ¿correcto?- Intentando mostrar una decisión que no sentía, extendió su mano hacia el hombre.

Los ojos negros se posaron unos instantes en la mano hacia él extendida y luego pasaron a los azules de Sabrina sin hacer ninguna tentativa de aceptar la mano. Sabrina tragó saliva y algo humillada bajó la mano finalmente.

- Por favor, terminemos con esto lo antes posible. No me pagan por ser su conejillo de indias y me esperan muchos quehaceres en el castillo.- Susurró con una torcida sonrisa ante la turbación de la joven.

Los nervios y la humillación fueron mezclándose ante estas palabras con la ira dentro de ella. Sin muchos miramientos le indicó que se tumbara en la camilla y le agarró el brazo derecho para empezar a subirle la manga de la túnica. Como movido por un resorte, a penas hizo la mención de subirla, el cuerpo del hombre se tensó y su mano izquierda saltó rápida para agarrar la muñeca de Sabrina e impedírselo. Sabrina soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y trató de liberarse tirando, pero Snape la tenía fuertemente agarrada y la miraba con ira.

- ¿Pero qué hace?, ¡Suélteme!- Exclamó alarmada volviendo a tironear.

Snape seguía sin soltar su presa. De un pequeño tirón, acercó el rostro de la joven al suyo y sin apartar sus ojos de ella y sin a penas mover los labios le susurró:

- No vuelva a tocarme sin mi permiso y mucho menos este brazo.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos más la mirada hasta que Sabrina con un fuerte tirón pudo liberarse. Se alejó de espaldas unos pasos del hombre mientras se frotaba la dolorida muñeca y trataba de recuperar la respiración.

Unos fuertes golpes a las espaldas de Sabrina le hicieron dar un pequeño brinco por el susto.

- ¿Va todo bien ahí adentro?- La voz del guardia llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Me ha parecido escuchar jaleo ahí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle:<strong> Hola Andy! Muchas gracias por tu suerte, ya te contaré cuando sepa los resultados ^^ Qué te ha parecido el primer encuentro entre Sabrina y Severus? Hay un poco de tensión no? y más que habrá jajaj Prontito tendremos algo de acción otra vez, tengo algunas ideas. Y sobre los reviews ya te digo, la pereza que da escribirlos cuando eres la lectora y la ilusión que te hacen cuando eres el autor jajaj Espero que la gente se anime y nos dejen las historias llenas de reviews :D Un besito y gracias por comentar!

.

**Ashtoreth Banister:** Hola Ashtoreth! Qué ilusión me ha hecho leer tu comentario así que muchas gracias por comentar :) Lo cierto es que tienes razón, me cuesta bastante describir todo de manera que parezca lo más real posible pero de momento no estoy teniendo problemas con mis musas así que espero poder escribir muchos capítulos más y no decepcionaros! Por cierto, Ashtoreth me parece un nombre muy interesante ;) Un beso!

.

Lectores anónimos: atreveos a dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones, ideas...todo se agradece!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

Hola a todos! Primero os pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero la Uni y otras cosas me han tenido bastante apartada del mundo fanfic :S Este capítulo igual lo véis como uno de transición y no sé si habrá quedado un poco soso, pero bueno... creo que tenía que escribirlo para enlazar con el siguiente. Ah! Ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente capítulo así que intentaré subirlo en breves :D

Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que os guste! A leer!

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO OCHO:<p>

Una sombra se deslizaba velozmente a través de los pasillos del castillo tenuemente iluminados por las antorchas. La Señora Norris bufó al notar su presencia mientras buscaba ratoncillos para la cena, pero la sombra sin inmutarse siguió su camino hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió con un movimiento de varita y rápidamente se coló en su interior volviendo a cerrarla con otro hechizo.

Una vez dentro de la cálida habitación, la oscura figura se quitó la capa que la cubría y la arrojó descuidadamente sobre una butaca. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta un pequeño armario del que sacó un pequeño frasco del que ingirió su contendido de un solo trago.

Algo más tranquilo, Severus Snape se dejó caer sobre su cama y comenzó a desvestirse, no sin antes lanzarle un hechizo silenciador a su entrometido espejo. Hoy no estoy para bromas, pensó.

Al quitarse la camisa quedó al descubierto la fea marca que lo marcaba de por vida como mortífago. Sin poder evitar una cara de disgusto, dirigió su mirada hacia su otro brazo, este sí inmaculado. O casi. Se acercó el antebrazo para poder observar mejor la minúscula marca rojiza que había aparecido después de la extracción de sangre.

Emitiendo un pequeño bufido al pensar en eso, se metió en la cama y cogió el libro que tenía casi acabado en la mesita de noche. Pero tras varias intentonas releyendo la misma línea sin enterarse de lo leído, lo volvió a dejar en su sitio algo molesto.

No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de repasar una y otra vez su excursión al campamento muggle. Más que en los detalles técnicos que podrían ayudarles en caso de dirigir un ataque contra ellos, pensaba en su reconocimiento médico. Aquella muggle había tenido el dudoso honor de presenciar en vivo y en directo a un Severus ligeramente alterado, se sonrió irónicamente al pensar eso.

Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que se podría pensar, no estaba nada orgulloso de su comportamiento. Le había gustado la sensación de sentirse fuerte y poderoso ante aquella chica a la que fácilmente habría podido hacer mucho daño. Pero a la par, también le llenó la repulsa ante esa sensación; tantas veces había notado la misma adrenalina correr por sus venas cuando era un auténtico mortífago y disfrutaba viendo retorcerse entre gritos de dolor a los muggles o magos que caían en sus manos. Aunque no se lo reconociera a nadie, ahora se avergonzaba de aquellos actos y no quería volver a ser aquella persona. Supo que había cruzado el límite cuando vio su reflejo en los atemorizados ojos claros de la joven. Sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto, decidió pensar en otra cosa.

Entonces le vino a la mente lo que había pasado a penas unos momentos después de su pérdida de control cuando el guardia había llamado a la puerta.

"- ¿Va todo bien ahí adentro?- La voz del guardia llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Me ha parecido escuchar jaleo ahí.

Por unos breves instantes el tiempo pareció congelarse en silencio mientras Severus y la joven se miraron calibrando la situación. Esto no es bueno, pensó Severus, nada bueno. En cuanto la chica diera la voz de alarma, el guardia entraría preparado para atacar y no pasarían más de unos segundos antes de que la habitación se llenara de soldados apuntándole con sus armas. Iba a ser realmente difícil salir de ahí sin dañar a los muggles, y sin que ellos le alcanzaran a él, se recordó mordazmente. Su cuerpo se tensó y apretó con fuerza la varita que guardaba en un pliegue de la túnica.

La joven todavía se estaba recuperando de la impresión y trataba de ralentizar su respiración. Una vez que parecía que había tomado una decisión tragó saliva y tras una última mirada a sus ojos negros, se giró rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

- Oh, disculpe. Todo está en orden, he tirado sin querer un frasco y me he asustado un poco con el ruido.- Mintió esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

El guardia echó un rápido vistazo con los ojos en el interior de la habitación con desconfianza, luego volvió a mirar la sonrisa de la científica y se dio por satisfecho.

- Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.

- Descuide.- Una vez cerrada la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Snape la observaba sorprendido, aunque su gesto no denotaba ningún cambio de expresión. No había esperado esa reacción, estaba convencido de que iba a pedir ayuda al guardia. No movió ni un músculo mientras seguía los movimientos de la chica, que se había despegado de la puerta y dio un par de vueltas a la habitación mientras se tocaba distraídamente el pelo como pensando qué hacer. Pronto se detuvo y con las manos en jarras sobre las caderas se volvió encarando a Severus.

- Escúcheme bien, sé que no le agrado pero es lo que hay.- La voz le temblaba un poco.- Si no soy yo, otro le hará las pruebas. Créame que le entiendo, pero con esa actitud no va a hacer las cosas más fáciles.- Paró para coger aire y siguió esforzándose por ser educada con ese hombre a pesar de su mal temperamento.- Así que por favor, túmbese, no se mueva y guarde silencio.

Severus no respondió nada. Se la quedó mirando un par de segundos más simplemente por el placer de mantenerla en vilo; luego, esbozó un lenta sonrisa de medio lado y elegantemente se tumbó en la camilla y se subió la manga para dejar que la chica siguiera con su trabajo."

Tenía que reconocer que esa muggle le había sorprendido gratamente dos veces en apenas un momento. Le había divertido que la chica se hubiera atrevido a plantarle cara de esa manera, a pesar de que Severus se percató perfectamente de su miedo delatado por el temblor de sus manos al coger el instrumental.

A pesar de eso, no le agradaba tener que estar en deuda con nadie, y mucho menos con una muggle, pero tenía que reconocer que al no dar la alarma le había evitado muchos problemas o por lo menos un buen sermón de Dumbledore, pensó con una mueca de disgusto.

Dumbledore. Tenía que hablar con él, a parte de para confirmarle que estaba bien quería comentarle algo que le había dicho la muggle. Frunció el ceño al recordar sus palabras,

" Creo que todavía no me he acostumbrado a la magia ¿sabe?, la percibo en unos más que en otros...y hasta que me acostumbro me atonta un poco" Los muggles prácticamente nunca percibían la magia. Claro que notaban la presencia de los dementores,sí, pero la magia que emanaba de los magos...eso no. Tendría que comentarlo con el viejo.

La poción para descansar empezaba a hacerle efecto puesto que notaba que se le iban cerrando los ojos. De todas formas, pensó antes de quedarse dormido, tendría un ojo puesto encima de la joven.

.

.

.

.

Los días se iban sucediendo bastante intensos para todos. Los muggles se encontraban enfrascados en la revisión de los primeros resultados obtenidos; exaltados y muy excitados por todo lo que estaban descubriendo y aprendiendo aunque aún les quedaba mucho trabajo por delante. Iban a tardar años en poder estudiar todo concienzudamente.

En el castillo las cosas no estaban más tranquilas. Los profesores estaban hasta arriba de trabajo tratando de que los estudiantes recuperaran las clases perdidas y para que la presencia constante de los soldados pululando por el castillo no interrumpiera su ritmo de vida. Los alumnos más pequeños miraban con temor y curiosidad a aquellos hombres vestidos de camuflaje, armados y con cara de antipáticos; los alumnos de los últimos cursos y los profesores por el contrario, los trataban con evidente recelo y desconfianza; sentimientos correspondidos por los soldados...con lo que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Además, Dumbledore y los demás profesores sentían cierta desazón al pensar que en unos días tendrían que llevar a sus alumnos con los muggles. A parte de por el mal rato que seguramente iban a pasar, se iba a crear un gran escándalo cuando los padres se enterasen.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que permanecían en activo fuera del castillo, estaban consiguiendo por el momento mantener la situación bajo control. Los padres no sospechaban nada porque seguían recibiendo regularmente las cartas de sus hijos donde les ponían al corriente de sus estudios y de que todo estaba en orden; evidentemente, la manipulación de la correspondencia requería mucho tiempo para los integrantes de la orden; menos mal que el control de la situación en el Ministerio de Magia no resultaba tan complicado y de momento no había habido ninguna filtración, que era lo que más temían. Por supuesto, también seguían controlando las actuaciones de Voldemort, aunque extrañamente se estaba mostrando más tranquilo de lo costumbre, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts tampoco habían olvidado que algunos de sus compañeros tendrían que someterse a los extraños deseos de los recién llegados; eso estaba presente sobre todo en las cabezas de los elegidos, quienes sin embargo, con el pasar de los días se fueron relajando al no recibir noticias al respecto, confiándose, pensando que con suerte igual se habían olvidado de ellos. Pero por desgracia para ellos, la cosa no era así.

Una mañana en la que Dumbledore se encontraba paseando por los terrenos del castillo con Hagrid, un joven y nervioso militar fue trotando hacia él y le entregó un pequeño sobre. Dumbledore lo cogió y procedió a leerlo. Mientras, el joven soldado observaba de reojo la imponente figura de Hagrid, puesto que no había visto a nadie de semejante estatura, pero interrumpió su análisis al escuchar el suspiro del director que indicaba que había terminado la lectura.

- Entiendo que no hay ninguna manera de evitar pasar por esto o aplazarlo, ¿no?- Preguntó el anciano con ojos preocupados a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza.- Está bien, dígale que mañana irán los primeros grupos acompañados por varios profesores.

El joven sin decir una palabra, afirmó con la cabeza y marchó al trote otra vez para transmitir la respuesta. El director intercambió una lúgubre mirada con el guardabosques e iniciaron el regreso a Hogwarts.

A primera hora de la tarde, cincuenta y seis lechuzas despegaron de la lechucería en busca de los destinatarios de los pergaminos que llevaban atados a las patas. Recorrieron los interminables pasillos del castillo, subieron a la más alta torre y descendieron a la más profunda de las mazmorras sobresaltando a los alumnos que se topaban con ellas. Poco a poco fueron encontrándolos. Algunos se sorprendieron al ser interrumpidos mientras charlaban con sus amigos en el lago, algunos mientras hacían sus deberes en las salas comunes y otros incluso mientras estaban sentados en el baño. Las emociones sentidas al leer los pergaminos también fueron variadas aunque primaron los nervios y el temor.

- Vamos nena, no te pasará nada. Ni los profesores ni yo lo permitiríamos jamás.

Un fornido chico castaño con el emblema del tejón abrazaba con cariño a una llorosa joven que hipaba levemente.

- Pero tengo miedo...Nu...nunca he hablado con un muggle y mis amigas me...me han contado que son unos animales y que nos har...harán daño.- Terminó sorbiéndose los mocos.

- ¿Tus amigas te han dicho eso?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño con enfado.- ¿Las mismas que te han chantajeado para que te presentaras voluntaria?- Al ver que la joven bajaba la vista incómoda murmurando "tú no lo entiendes..." el chico suavizó el tono.- Mi padre es muggle y ya te he contado muchas veces que no es tan terrible como te puede parecer.- La chica sonrió un poco algo más relajada.- Así me gusta. Ya verás que no será para tanto.- Dijo sonriendo para terminar de infundirle el valor necesario a su novia, su pequeña serpiente y deseando tener razón y no equivocarse con esto.

.

.

.

.

El día no comenzaba demasiado bien para Burdock. Primero lo habían sacado de la cama para una reunión urgente privada con el general Jones, quien le echó una buena bronca por permitir que los soldados que tenía a su cargo se montaran una pequeña fiesta privada que terminó despertando a todo el campamento. Esperaba más de usted, le había dicho, que no se vuelva a repetir.

El general no lo entendía, la mayoría de los reclutados eran jóvenes y después de varias semanas ahí metidos en constante alerta necesitaban liberar algo de energía de vez en cuando y, ¿qué mejor que unas pocas cervezas? Bueno, tal vez no fueron sólo unas pocas , le recordó un fuerte pinchazo en la sien, señal de que iba a sufrir una pequeña resaca.

Al recordar que hoy llegaban los estudiantes, decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse una buena aspirina si quería aguantar todo el día entre mocosos. En un primer momento se animó al ver que le atendía la científica pelirroja; sin embargo, ella no parecía muy contenta de verle por ahí y mucho menos resacoso. Lo había echado de malas maneras cuando Burdock había tratado de invitarla a una última cerveza en su creída, algún día se arrepentirá de ser tan estrecha, pensó amargamente.

Unas horas más tarde, ni su humor ni el dolor de cabeza habían mejorado, así que se paseaba por el campamento descargando su mal humor dando órdenes o echando broncas a los soldados con los que se encontraba. Llegó cerca de la zona de las casetas donde se hacían los experimentos y como no parecía haber nadie a la vista, decidió parar a fumarse un cigarro y tratar de relajarse. Unos ruidos cerca le hicieron acercarse un poco más a las casetas y entre la maleza pudo ver a una joven estudiante sentada en un banco esperando su turno. Era bastante bonita con su largo cabello castaño y estaba sola.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras tiraba lo que quedaba de cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba con la punta de la bota sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Parecía que el día se iba arreglando por fin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Paladium: <strong>Hola Paladium! La verdad es que no están siendo demasiado simpáticos! Pero las cosas aún empeorarán un poquito más... Saludos!

**Ashtoreth Banister: **Esa era la idea que tenía, pero tendremos que ver si surge algo de química entre ellos o se acaban detestando ^^ El trío dorado no va a ser protagonista en esta historia pero no te preocupes que alguna aparición harán:) buff, tú nombre tiene muchas variantes: Astarté, Ishtar, Inanna... posiblemente también sea la Afrodita griega; así que buena elección! Espero que te siga gustando la historia! Besos!

**Andy Black Riddle: **No me mates por favor! Yo también odio cuando dejan así el final de un capítulo, pero no pude resistirme jajaj Estoy intentando que los personajes se parezcan a los originales porque no me gustan mucho los fics que les cambian por completo la personalidad; así que sí, Remus será un buenazo y Snape un poco borde jajaj creo que así queda mejor. Ay! a mí Eco también me parece una monada, tengo pensado darle más importancia. Respecto a los estudios...estoy intentando ir al día (por eso hace tanto que no subo nada ni he podido leer nada :() pero hay demasiado trabajo que hacer! ajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo (también lo dejo un poco interesante) y a ver si saco tiempo para pasarme por tus historias! Un besito!

**jovas: **Hola jovas y bienvenido! Gracias por tu sinceridad y tus ánimos. La verdad es que es mi primera historia, estoy improvisando mucho y aún me queda un montón por aprender y mejorar, así que agradezco que me echéis el alto cuando algo no esté bien ^^ Espero que no hayas adivinado ya lo que queda de historia! intentaré sorprenderos con los siguientes capítulos jajaa. Saludos!

Muchas gracias a los cuatro por vuestros comentarios :D

Lectores anónimos: atreveos a dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones, ideas...todo se agradece!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Parecía que el día por fin se iba arreglando, pensó mientras observaba desde su escondida posición a aquella joven sentada sola esperando su turno para el reconocimiento. Ésta no se me va a escapar.<p>

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de la chica sin que esta lo oyera y cuando quedó apenas a un metro de ella anunció su presencia:

- ¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú aquí sola?

La chica se giró sobresaltada al oír la voz, observó rápidamente a su interlocutor y al ver que se trataba de uno de esos hombres armados una sombra de temor se instaló en sus bonitas facciones.

- No tengas miedo, te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí. ¿Es lo que quieres no?

La chica afirmó temblorosamente con la cabeza.

- Bien, buena chica. Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu castillo por un camino secreto.- Tendió su mano a la joven.

La chica bastante nerviosa, miró titubeante la mano que le ofrecían, a su dueño y a los alrededores esperando que su Jefe de Casa volviera a buscarla. Burdock, viendo sus titubeos se cansó de ser amable y rápidamente le agarró el brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia el interior de la maleza sin apenas notar los forcejeos inútiles de la chica.

.

.

.

.

Snape estaba harto. No aguantaba más el tener que ver como sus alumnos de Slytherin se veían obligados a quedar en manos de esos muggles y la reacción de éstos ante aquella novedad. La mayoría de los chicos procedían de familias de sangre limpia que no tenían ni idea de cómo era el mundo no mágico y su trato con los muggles había sido nulo o se resumía en pequeñas bromas de mal gusto que realizaban para reírse de ellos en secretas incursiones al mundo muggle; así que el verse ahora en manos de aquellos a los que consideraban inferiores a ellos los ponía nerviosos y algo agresivos y por tanto Snape tenía que estar pendiente de ellos en todo momento, conteniéndolos para que no hicieran alguna locura con tanto muggle ahí armado .

Salió de la caseta acompañando a un fornido chico de sexto que se apretaba el brazo con gesto huraño después de la extracción de sangre. Snape lo condujo hasta donde se encontraban los alumnos de todas las Casas que ya habían sido examinados y esperaban al resto de sus compañeros al cuidado de Lupin.

Después volvió a buscar a la última de sus alumnas que debía ser examinada. Esperaba que ésta no insultara a su examinadora como había hecho una altanera chiquilla de tercero, ni se echara a llorar a la mínima como había hecho desconcertantemente un cuadrado alumno de último curso.

Con estas cavilaciones en la cabeza llegó hasta el rincón donde había dejado a la chica esperando. Pero ahí no había nadie. Algo no iba bien, le había dado órdenes expresas de que no se moviera de ahí y que no hablara con ningún muggle. Rastreó la zona rápidamente y al acercarse a una pequeña zona boscosa que había cerca le pareció oír unas voces.

Preocupado, siguió lo más rápido que pudo las voces hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro en el que había dos personas. Lo que vio lo enfureció en cuestión de décimas de segundo. Su alumna Tracey Davis, estaba llorando, con gesto aterrorizado, con la túnica del colegio hecha jirones y la coleta totalmente despeinada intentando cubrirse el cuerpo a la vez que buscaba una escapatoria. Su atacante, ese cretino de Burdock, estaba con la camisa desabrochada y dando vueltas alrededor de la joven con una pistola en la mano y una lasciva sonrisa en la cara; estaba jugando con la joven para alargar el momento antes de hacerla suya.

- ¿Intentas escapar, eh? Es inútil que te resistas...nadie te va a oír y nadie va a venir en tu ayuda.- Dijo con un voz escalofriantemente suave.

Sintiendo que la rabia lo dominaba se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme y varita en ristre.

Tracey fue la primera en verlo aparecer en el claro.

- Profesor….- Dejó escapar un susurro de esperanza.

Burdock se volvió rápidamente y su lujuriosa mirada cambió a una llena de odio al reconocer a Snape.

- ¡Tú!- Bramó. Furioso porque hubieran interrumpido su entretenimiento y más siendo aquel mago que lo había desafiado días antes.

Con un rápido gesto apuntó a Snape con el arma, pero el profesor fue más rápido y con un movimiento de varita hizo que saliera despedido por los aires y que chocara fuertemente contra un árbol cayendo al suelo mientras dejaba escapar un quejido de dolor.

Snape se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y volver a recobrar el control sobre sí mismo. Después se acercó a su alumna, que temblaba por la conmoción pero con gesto de alivio; se desprendió de su capa y se la puso a la chica por encima de los hombros.

- Gracias.- Musitó intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Vámonos de aquí.- Contestó Snape poniendo una mano en la espalda de Tracey empujándola delicadamente para que comenzaran a andar.

Sin embargo, no hubieron dado más de un par de pasos cuando un pequeño ruido los detuvo. Burdock, estaba medio incorporado y a pesar de su expresión de dolor, sostenía fuertemente la pistola con la que los estaba apuntando. Esta vez no quiso darle a Snape la oportunidad de mandarlo otra vez por los aires, así que disparó antes de que su contricante pudiera levantar la varita del todo.

En las escasas décimas de segundo que tuvo para reaccionar después del disparo, lo único que pudo hacer fue empujar a su alumna para asegurarse de que quedaba fuera de la trayectoria de la bala. Luego, sólo sintió una explosión de dolor en el lado derecho de la cabeza y mientras caía al suelo a la vez oía un grito femenino pero que sonaba extrañamente lejano. Sintió que caía a cámara lenta. Después de un fuerte golpe al chocar contra la tierra, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

Aunque aún no había abierto los ojos ya se había despertado. Tenía una pequeña sensación de mareo y un dolor latente en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio un techo blanco que fácilmente reconoció como la Enfermería de Hogwarts ya que en su época de estudiante había despertado varias veces allí después de algún duelo clandestino o alguna broma pesada de sus compañeros.

Escuchaba algunas voces que conversaban cerca de él, pero le llegaban un poco lejanas y distorsionadas. De pronto, una cabeza de largo pelo rubio y ojos claros apareció encima de su campo de visión.

- Parece que ya ha despertado.- Anunció a alguien más con una voz que denotaba un ligero acento extranjero. Ya había escuchado esa voz antes pero no la lograba localizar.- Profesor Snape, ¿puede oírme?

Severus intentó hablar pero tenía la garganta muy seca y sólo le salió un breve gruñido.

- Oh Severus, qué susto nos has dado.- Comentó Madame Pompfrey acercándose rápidamente a la cama que ocupaba.- Bébete esto, te quitará un poco el dolor y te sentirás más despejado…aunque bueno, todo eso ya lo sabes.- Bromeó a la par que le ayudaba a ingerir la poción.

Reconociendo la poción por su sabor, esperó unos segundos para que hiciera efecto. Sintiéndose algo más fuerte, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en la cama y observó a las presentes ya con más claridad.

Madame Pompfrey iba de un sitio para otro rebuscando entre sus cosas mientras hablaba con un elfo doméstico al que había llamado para que avisara al Profesor Dumbledore de que Severus había despertado.

Al otro lado de su cama, sentada en una silla con expresión un tanto tímida y sobrecogida por el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba la dueña de la cabeza rubia que había visto al despertar. Ahora sí que la reconocía, era aquella muggle que lo había examinado y a la que se había propuesto observar. Sabrina se llamaba, sí. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí?

Sabrina debió adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

- No recuerda qué ha pasado, ¿verdad? Suele pasar con ese tipo de heridas.- Al ver que Snape se llevaba la mano a la cabeza le detuvo.- Mejor no haga eso. Verá, ha recibido un disparo. En verdad, la bala sólo le ha rozado la sien, una herida superficial pero en esa zona el dolor es muy intenso y puede causar mareos, pérdidas de orientación, etc…no hubiera sido tan grave sino fuera porque al caer al suelo se golpeó la cabeza con una raíz bastante grande de un árbol, lo que le hizo perder la conciencia.

Snape guardó silencio intentado recordar la razón por la que le habían disparado y luego caído al suelo y poco a poco las imágenes fueron regresando a su memoria: había ido a por a Davis, la había buscado por el bosque y la había encontrado siendo atacada por ese bastardo de Burdock…en cuanto saliera de la Enfermería pensaba darle su merecido a ese muggle. En medio de esas cavilaciones, se oyó la puerta de la sala abrirse y los pasos de varias personas dirigiéndose hacia él.

Dumbledore avanzaba el primero, con gesto preocupado, seguido por Lupin y la profesora McGonagall. Al llegar hasta su cama, el director dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a su profesor ya despierto.

- Mi querido muchacho, nos has tenido muy preocupados. Me alegro mucho de verte despierto, aunque no tienes muy buen aspecto.- Comentó ya sonriendo al observar el rostro todavía más pálido de lo habitual y la sangre reseca pegada a su pelo.

- Pensaba lavarlo en cuanto se encontrara un poco más fuerte.- Contestó rauda la enfermera algo ofendida de que se dudara de su profesionalidad.

- Por supuesto, Poppy. Has hecho un trabajo increíble.- Elogió el anciano.

- Bueno…en realidad he recibido un poco de ayuda.- Comentó la mujer algo dubitativa mientras señalaba con la mano a Sabrina.

La joven se había mantenido sentada en la silla sin moverse intentando pasar desapercibida; se sentía un tanto incómoda al encontrarse en ese castillo lleno de magos, se sentía un poco vulnerable. El director reparó en ella y durante un instante pareció sorprenderse de encontrarla ahí pero en seguida compuso una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

- Debí haberlo imaginado. La joven Tracey Davis nos comentó que una médico del campamento había sido la primera en llegar y auxiliar a Severus.- Ante esto, Snape se volvió para mirar a la joven, quien se había ruborizado al saberse el centro de atención.- ¿Podrías contarnos tu versión de los hechos? Así podemos poner ambas versiones en común y le refrescamos la memoria a Severus.

- Bueno…en realidad yo no vi el principio pero puedo hacerme una idea clara de lo que pasó.- Comenzó algo titubeante.- Me dirigía a la caseta de una amiga y al pasar cerca del bosquecillo, escuché un disparo y un grito. Supuse que había habido un accidente así que volví corriendo a mi caseta para coger mi maletín de emergencias, avisé a uno de los soldados y fui corriendo hasta donde había oído el grito. Al llegar, vi a esa pobre chica con la ropa destrozada, arrodillada frente a un cuerpo en el suelo. Usted, profesor Snape.- Dijo mirando al susodicho a los ojos por unos instantes.- Tenía la cara llena de sangre y se encontraba inconsciente. A unos metros estaba ese…Burdock, tenía la pistola en la mano y trataba de levantarse. Fui corriendo hasta él y le quité la pistola de un golpe. Después volví junto con la chica y el profesor, la obligué a que me contara qué había pasado para saber qué tipo de herida era y ya procedí a parar la salida de sangre y limpiar las heridas. En unos minutos llegaron los soldados, se llevaron a Burdock y llevaron el cuerpo del profesor hasta las casetas médicas. Íbamos a atenderlo allí pero los profesores presentes insistieron en traerlo aquí y…me pidieron que viniera por si la señora Pompfrey necesitaba ayuda con este tipo de heridas. Bueno, ella ha hecho todo el trabajo, yo sólo la he puesto al corriente sobre las heridas de bala.- Todos los presentes estaban atentos a cada una de sus palabras, sobre todo Snape.- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se encuentra la joven?- Miró a la profesora McGonagall que era quien había cuidado de la chica mientras la enfermera se encontraba ocupada con Severus.

- Ahora está descansando, algo más tranquila gracias a la poción que le he administrado. Comprensiblemente, llegó al castillo muy alterada por lo sucedido.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido la severa profesora.- Menos mal que tanto Severus como tú llegasteis a tiempo de que pasara algo peor.

Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio pensando en lo último que había dicho la profesora.

La enfermera decidió romper el incómodo silencio diciendo que sería mejor que dejaran descansar al profesor y que volvieran al día siguiente para visitarle. Después de despedirse con buenos deseos de pronta recuperación para Snape, quien contestaba con un ligero gruñido o una inclinación de cabeza, y de Sabrina, fueron saliendo de la sala.

La señora Pompfrey aprovechó que Severus estaba ya despierto para ir a visitar a Tracey Davis; con lo que Sabrina y Snape quedaron solos en la enfermería.

Sabrina se removió incómoda en la silla, ya que recordaba el mal genio del hombre y no quería que le volviera a hacer una demostración de éste. Decidió levantarse y recoger su maletín de emergencias. Notaba la mirada del hombre clavada en su espalda pero trató de ignorarla para no ponerse nerviosa y seguir a lo suyo.

- Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias.

Durante unos instantes dejó de recoger, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar y todavía sin creérselo. Ese hombre tan desagradable dándole las gracias, a ella.

- Viniendo de usted lo tomaré como un honor.- No pudo evitar decir Sabrina expresando su pensamiento en voz alta.

Ruborizándose otra vez, terminó de recoger rápidamente sus cosas para marcharse de ahí.

A pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, Snape no pudo evitar que le hiciera cierta gracia la contestación de la chica.

- No le quepa duda, señorita, no le quepa duda.

Quizá lo había juzgado mal y no era tan arisco como pensaba, ¿no? Pensó mientras salía de la Enfermería.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Os habéis enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Davis?

- Sí…he oído que uno de los muggles la intentó violar…

- Pero no lo consiguió porque Snape apareció de repente y la salvó, pero acabó herido…

- Ahh, ¿por eso no ha habido clase de Pociones?

- Claro, mi hermano tuvo que pasar la noche en la Enfermería porque había sufrido una alergia a las plumas dulces de Zonko me ha dicho que estaba bastante mal y que todos los profesores estaban muy preocupados…

- A mí me ha dicho Peeves que está muerto…

Naturalmente, la noticia del ataque se había extendido rápidamente por todo el Colegio y era el tema de moda en todas las conversaciones.

- ¡Joo! ¿Os imagináis que Snape la haya palmado de verdad? Una asignatura menos y ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por el murciélago.- Dijo felizmente Ron mientras se llenaba la boca con una gran patata.

- ¡No seas bruto, Ron!- Le riñó Hermione mientras le clavaba un codo en las costillas que casi hace vomitar al pelirrojo.- La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que se está recuperando bien y que aunque estará unos días de baja, el profesor Slughorn nos dará las clases.

Tanto Ron como Harry emitieron un quejido desilusionado al oír esto. Ginny pasó por alto el gruñido de los chicos y le comentó a su amiga.

- No quiero ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido sino hubiera aparecido Snape… ¿Cómo podemos ir tranquilamente a ese campamento sabiendo que nos puede pasar lo mismo?

- Pienso igual que tú...- Comentó Hermione con gesto preocupado.- Las cosas con los muggles ya estaban tensas antes, pero con esto…ya he escuchado por los pasillos a varios alumnos quejándose, los profesores también están furiosos y los soldados que están dentro del Castillo lo perciben y se están poniendo nerviosos.- Al ver que sus dos amigos la miraban por fin con atención prosiguió.- Muchos se preguntan por qué sus padres no hacen nada y no interviene el Ministerio, empiezan a sospechar que alguien está tapando la verdad porque esperaban que después de varios días sin noticias suyas, los padres habrían intervenido ya. Algunos quieren plantarles cara a los muggles, otros dicen de huir durante la noche…No sé chicos, esto me da muy mala espina.- Terminó arrugando la frente con preocupación.

- El novio de Davis se ha vuelto loco cuando se ha enterado. Sus amigos han tenido que agarrarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre los soldados. Eso me ha dicho Seamus…- Les contó Ron en un susurro.

- ¡No me extraña! Yo también me pondría furioso si os pasara algo a cualquiera de vosotras.- Dijo Harry.

Ron, dándose cuenta del sonrojo de su hermana y la sonrisa orgullosa de Hermione, se apresuró a añadir.

- ¡Y yo también! Los machacaría a todos.

Harry trató de disimular una sonrisa ante la reacción de su mejor amigo.

- Podríamos hablar con Remus, ¿no? Con un poco de suerte igual nos dice si los profesores o la Orden tienen algún plan.- Propuso esperanzado el chico de gafas.

- ¿En serio crees que nos querrán decir algo para variar?- Preguntó escéptica la pelirroja.- Siempre nos mantienen al margen de todo.

- Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos.- Sentendió sabiamente Hermione, a lo que sus amigos asintieron dándole la razón.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A<strong> Como habeís leído en varios capítulos menciono muchas veces las pruebas médicas, instrumental y en este capítulo una herida de bala. Lo cierto es que no soy una entendida en Medicina, así que muchas de las descripciones o acciones médicas las hago sobre la marcha basándome en lo que he visto en las series de la tele, pelis, libros, etc... Lo aviso por si acaso entre los lectores hay alguien que sí entienda del tema y vea fallos o incoherencias para que no se asusten si pongo alguna burrada :)

**Andy Black Riddle: **Buenas Andy! Me he portado bien y Severus llegó justo a tiempo de salvar a la chica...aunque él no ha salido muy bien parado, pobre! No sé si logro mostrar el conflicto interno en el que se encuentra, por un lado sigue detestando a los muggles pero por otro no quiere volver a ser como era de joven y a parte está en deuda con Sabrina!^^ El que Sabrina perciba la magia tiene sus razones pero como tú has dicho, no te lo puedo contar ahora ;) Para el siguiente capítulo hay nuevas sorpresas! Un beso y gracias por comentar!

**jovas:** Al final la chica sólo se llevó un buen susto pero está sana y salva :) Pero lo que les pasó a ella y a Severus va a influir mucho en los estudiantes y en los profes, con lo que la situación se volverá más tensa aún. Me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar; a mí también me sabe muy malo cuando me engancho a una historia y tardan en actualizar! Gracias por tu comentario y un beso!

**Ashtoreth Banister:** Burdock es el tipo de personas con los que no nos gustaría a nadie juntarnos :S Voldemort y su club están por ahí tramando cosas...tal vez estén preparando una buena :P Gracias por comentar! un beso!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 9:<p>

- ¿Pero a dónde crees que vas? Te dije que tenías que estar aquí una semana, no tres días. ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?

La enfermera Pompfrey se desesperaba al ver como su paciente más maduro se levantaba de la cama, cogía su varita de dentro de un cajón y de una sacudida cambiaba su camisón de paciente por sus ropas negras.

- Pompfrey, si me quedo un solo día más aquí tendrás que internarme en el ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo. No aguanto más aquí tumbado sin hacer nada.- Gruñó Snape mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

- Por lo menos podrías esperar a que viniera, quiere ver la evolución de tu herida…- Intentó la enfermera.

El profesor iba a contestar mordazmente cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le interrumpió. Al ver que la que entraba era Sabrina, la enfermera prefirió marcharse a atender a los otros pacientes y dejar que ellos se las apañaran.

- ¿Ya intentando escapar?- Le preguntó con ironía la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba una ceja. A pesar de que el hombre todavía le seguía dando algo de miedo, había decidido darle otra oportunidad y tratar de ser simpática con él ahora que estaba herido y debía estar débil.

- Que me haya ayudado un poco no quiere decir que pueda intentar ser graciosa conmigo.- Contestó con voz clara el aludido mientras seguía recogiendo sin mirarla.

¡Pero quién se ha creído este tío que es! Pensó ofendida Sabrina. Iba a contestarle pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo, Snape ya había terminado de recoger y pasaba velozmente ante ella y salía de la sala sin despedirse y dejando sólo tras de sí el susurro de su túnica ondeante.

En estas regresó la enfermera a tiempo para cruzarse con el profesor saliendo y encontrarse a una sorprendida y asqueada Sabrina.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, querida.- Intentó consolarla.- Siempre ha sido un poco huraño, incluso de estudiante. Y si tenemos en cuenta que eres una...- Se calló súbitamente al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

- Una muggle.- Terminó Sabrina sonriendo demostrándole que no se lo había tomando a mal.- Ya me voy acostumbrando a que no sea una baza a mi favor en este lugar.

- Corazón, si todos los muggles fueran como tú...- Suspiró Pompfrey, ya que los escasos días en los que Snape había permanecido ingresado, Sabrina se había pasado un rato cada día para preguntarle por su estado a la enfermera y aunque en los primeros momentos la enfermera había recelado, luego habían congeniado bastante.- Hace unos días vinieron un par de esos brutos armados y me revolvieron toda la Enfermería, - La mujer hizo un gesto con sus gorditos brazos abarcando toda la sala.- y se llevaron varios botes de pociones que uso con mis pacientes.

- Sí...estoy enterada de eso. De hecho,.- Ahora parecía algo incómoda.- mi superior al enterarse del incidente y saber que vengo aquí, me ha ordenado que hable con la responsable de la elaboración de las pociones y que le solicite que me enseñe a elaborarlas ya que los análisis de las pociones que requisaron aquí, no han dado los resultados obtenidos. Entonces,- Y cruzó los dedos esperando que la mujer aceptara.- ¿le importaría enseñarme a preparar las pociones?

La Enfermera la miró confusa unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta del error de la joven y sonriendo un poco sabiendo lo que le esperaba a la pobre muggle le corrigió:

- Créeme que no me importaría enseñarte. Pero no soy yo la que elabora las pociones.- Sabrina empezó a temerse la respuesta.- Tendrás que hablar con el profesor Snape. Él es el profesor de Pociones.

.

.

.

.

Con un fuerte ruido, la jarra golpeó la mesa y gotas de cerveza salieron despedidas. Los que se encontraban también sentados alrededor de la mesa giraron sus rostros hacia el responsable del sobresalto.

- ¡Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo! Dumbledore es un completo chiflado si piensa que me voy a quedar esperando sin mover un dedo mientras veo cómo esos gusanos campan a sus anchas en Hogwarts.

Quien había hablado era un hombre de mediana edad, de complexión nervuda, media melena castaña completamente peinada hacia atrás y una pequeña cicatriz encima del labio que le daba un aspecto algo atemorizador.

- Mide tus palabras, Fedric.- Le aconsejó un anciano mago sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.- Dumbledore es un gran sabio y está llevando la situación lo mejor que puede.

- ¿Lo mejor que puede?- Contraatacó mordazmente.- Pues no veo que lo esté haciendo demasiado bien de momento. Veo que mira más por el bien de los muggles que por el de los magos.- Algunas cabezas asintieron a lo largo de la mesa.- No sé vosotros pero yo opino que hay que entrar en acción ya, basta de esperar, de escribir cartas falsas a los padres para que nadie sospeche. Vayamos al Bosque y acabemos con ellos.- Terminó dándole un golpe a la mesa enfatizando sus palabras.

Se levantó un murmullo de conversaciones entre los restantes presentes, unos mostrándose a favor de lo que acababan de oír y otros lo contrario. El anciano que había intentado callarlo intercambió una mirada con alguien que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, en una oscura esquina. La oscura figura se incorporó y se acercó a la mesa para quedar a la vista de todos. Todas las miradas se posaron en él y los murmullos murieron, esperando oír lo que tuviera que decir.

- Posiblemente yo más que cualquier otro que se encuentre en el castillo entiendo la impotencia que sentís ante el abusivo comportamiento muggle y de nuestra inactivadad.- Dijo señalando con un dedo la marca que todavía se veía en el lateral de su cara.- Por lo que me complace informaros de que el director Dumbledore ha decidido que ya estáis preparados y listos para empezar la siguiente etapa.- Los presentes se removieron ansiosos en sus asientos.- En los próximos días deberéis apareceros en las cercanías del Colegio y empezaréis con las labores de vigilancia de las actividades de los muggles. Toda información que recojáis puede ser útil en caso de que haya enfrentamiento.

- Entonces, ¿sólo vamos a tener que espiar a los muggles?- Preguntó molesto Fedric con una mueca burlona.

Severus lo observó unos segundos con sus fríos ojos negros.

- Tal vez nos equivocamos contigo, igual todavía no estás preparado, Fedric.- Comenzó irónico.- Una de las primeras normas que debes cumplir si quieres ganar una guerra es: nunca debes subestimar al enemigo.- Entonó como si estuviera dando una clase.

Fedric enrojeció levemente de ira al saberse puesto en evidencia y se mordió la lengua al tiempo que observaba con odio a Severus mientras éste explicaba el plan en detalle a los reunidos.

.

.

.

.

- Resumiendo, no confías en ellos.- La cabeza del director era lamida por las llamas de la chimenea.

- Me temo que si la situación se vuelve más tensa todavía con los muggles, no puedan evitar iniciar un ataque contra ellos. Ese tal Fedric, es el que los agita a todos, nos va a dar problemas.- Informó un cansado Severus sentado en un silla frente a la chimenea de su casa.

- Sin embargo, son los únicos voluntarios lo suficientemente hábiles que hemos reunido para ampliar las filas de la Orden del Fénix.- Comentó en voz baja el director.

- Sí…- Concedió distraído el profesor.- Y dentro de unos días los tendremos merodeando al lado del campamento muggle.

- No te preocupes, muchacho. Ese era el plan. En cuanto vieras que empezaban a cuestionarme era el momento para traerlos cerca de Hogwarts.- Trató de reconfortarlo.

- Espero que a esa brillante cabeza tuya se le ocurra pronto un plan para evitar todo lo que se nos viene encima. Es cuestión de tiempo que le llegue un chivatazo al Ministerio e intervenga. El Señor Tenebroso está desaparecido, no recibe a nadie, los mortífagos están desconcertados….Esto no augura nada bueno, Albus.- Se llevó las manos al pelo, con gesto abatido.

El anciano lo miró preocupado, sin poder hacer nada.

- Severus…Tienes demasiada carga sobre tus hombros, debes descansar. Confía en mí. Otra vez.

.

.

.

.

Tenía que reconocer que le encantaba entrar en el imponente castillo, despacio, deleitándose con los detalles de su arquitectura y con la magia emanando de sus muros. Se sentía como una niña otra vez.

Sin embargo, parte de la magia del instante se rompía cuando se cruzaba con los hombres armados o con las miradas recelosas de los alumnos.

Prefirió ignorar esos detalles y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, que no iba a ser nada fácil…Pero una escena que tenía lugar a unos cuantos pasos de ella le hizo cambiar de planes.

- Señor, por favor…sólo es un gato inofensivo…No ha hecho daño a nadie. Devuélvamelo, por favor.- Una joven de espesa melena castaña pedía que le devolvieran su mascota a dos soldados jóvenes. Uno de ellos agarraba por el pellejo del cuello al animal, que se encontraba suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Un gato inofensivo dices? Mmm no sé…Joe, ¿te suena a ti haber visto un gato así antes?- Preguntó riéndose el que sostenía al gato a su compañero.

Sabrina sabía que se estaban burlando de la pobre chica, así que decidió intervenir. Al plantarse delante de los soldados intentando aparentar gran seguridad, éstos fueron borrando la sonrisa de sus caras cuando cogió al gato entre sus brazos y comenzó a examinarlo.

- Creo que está muy claro que es un ejemplar de Maine Coon siberiano. No son muy abundantes pero creo que se les puede meter en la categoría de gatos normales. Así que si no les importa, dedíquense a asuntos más relevantes que averiguar la raza de un gato.- Terminó mientras devolvía el animal a su dueña.

Los dos soldados intercambiaron torvas miradas antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse por otro pasillo del castillo.

- ¡Oh, Crookshanks! ¡Mil gracias! Pensaba que se lo iban a llevar.- Agradeció muy contenta la estudiante.

- No hay de qué.- Contestó sonriente Sabrina.- Es un animal muy bonito; pero, ¿es un gato en realidad?- Preguntó curiosa, ya que a pesar de lo que les había dicho a los soldados era la primera vez que veía un gato como ese.

- Claro. Bueno, es medio gato medio Kneazle.- Explicó la joven y luego añadió tendiéndole la mano.- Por cierto, me llamo Hermione Granger. No sé cómo agradecerte que me hayas ayudado

- Yo soy Sabrina.- Dijo estrechándole la mano contenta.- Pues mira, me harías un gran favor si me indicaras dónde está el despacho del Profesor Snape.

La expresión de la joven mudó de la alegría al asombro y a la duda.

- Mmm, ¿Profesor Snape?, ¿está segura?- Sabrina afirmó con la cabeza.- Ehmm…sí, claro, la acompañaré hasta ahí.

La condujo por varios pasillos, escaleras móviles y profundos sótanos. La joven le encantó al momento; era muy amable, le explicaba cosas interesantes del castillo y la trataba de manera normal, sin mostrar temor o disgusto.

- Ya hemos llegado.- Comentó señalando una robusta puerta de madera junto a un pequeño cartel donde se podía leer, Prof. Severus Snape.- Te deseo mucha suerte con él.

Necesitaré toda la del mundo, pensó Sabrina mientras se despedía de Hermione. Cogió aire antes de llamar a la puerta y justo cuando iba golpear la madera, la puerta se abrió y una sombra negra salió de ella tan rápido que no pudo esquivar a Sabrina hasta que fue demasiado tarde y chocaron.

Sabrina perdió el equilibrio y presintió que iba a caer de espaldas al suelo, así que cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, notó como una mano la cogía de una muñeca y otra la asía por la cintura impidiendo su caída. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró a escasos centímetros de los negros ojos del Profesor Snape.

La escasa cercanía los incomodó a ambos de diferente manera. Mientras el rostro de ella adquiría una fuerte tonalidad roja, Snape la soltó de su agarre rápidamente como si le quemara su contacto.

- ¿Es impresión mía o iba a llamar a mi puerta?- Preguntó el hombre rompiendo el incómodo momento.

- Mmm…de hecho sí. He venido para comentarle un asunto.- Reconoció Sabrina intentando controlar su sonrojo.

- Está bien, pero no tengo todo el día.- Cedió apoyándose en el marco de su puerta cruzado de brazos.

- Verá, mis superiores me han encomendado la tarea de instruirme en la elaboración de lo que ustedes denominan pociones. Podrían ser de gran utilidad en nuestro mundo para curar enfermedades. Y…bueno, Madame Pompfrey me comentó que usted es el encargado de ello aquí.- Terminó cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que el hombre accediera.

Snape se la quedó mirando sin creerse lo que acababa de oír y sino fuera porque hacerlo no sería propio de él, se habría estado riendo durante horas ante semejante propuesta. Sin embargo, se conformó con contestar:

- Olvídelo.- Y comenzaba a andar por el pasillo dejando a Sabrina sola.

La chica, harta de los plantones del profesor, lo alcanzó y le cortó el paso.

- ¿Olvídelo y ya está?- Preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

- Eso es, veo que lo ha entendido.- Contestó Snape sorprendido de que la chica insistiera.

- No, no lo entiendo.- Insistió.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro cansado antes de volver a contestar.

- Resulta que para dominar el arte de la elaboración de Pociones se requieren años de estudio y práctica, a parte de que es recomendable cierta habilidad natural por parte del interesado en aprender. Usted nunca ha tenido contacto con la magia ni con las pociones, como es una muggle no tiene magia y no tengo ni tiempo ni interés en empezar a enseñarle. ¿Le parecen suficientes razones?- Preguntó seguro de que la había dejado sin argumentos.

- Entiendo su postura, pero no tendrá esos problemas conmigo.- Comenzó más segura Sabrina.- He estudiado varios años en laboratorios, tengo experiencia en la elaboración de productos parecidos a las pociones, aprendo rápido y…- ahora iba a mostrar la carta que se guardaba en la manga.- he hablado con el Profesor Dumbledore y se ha mostrado muy interesado ante la idea que usted me instruyera. Según sus palabras, la magia no es necesaria para la elaboración de pociones y además, también me ha dicho que usted tiene un par de horas libres todos los días por las tardes y que le convendría ocuparlas con algo.

A Snape le costó ocultar la sorpresa que le había caído como un vaso de agua fría tirado a traición. Maldito viejo, pensó.

Sabrina intentó no mostrarse todo lo satisfecha que se sentía por dentro pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al dirigirle una última mirada antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, la voz del hombre la detuvo.

- Si ya lo tenía todo hablado con Dumbledore, ¿por qué ha venido a hablar conmigo?

- Porque- Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar al hombre.- existe una cosa que se llama buena educación. Lo correcto, era preguntarle a usted y darle una oportunidad.

Severus se la quedó mirando, sabiéndose derrotado por esa vez, y no tuvo más remedio que asentir con una seca cabezada.

- Bien.- Sonrió satisfecha Sabrina.- Entonces, ¿nos vemos el lunes a las 18?

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió la cabeza otra vez sacudiendo su rubia melena y encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Cuando supo que ya no la podía ver, no pudo evitar contener un pequeño gritito de contento y un gesto victorioso con los brazos; por fin había salido ganadora en un enfrentamiento con ese hombre.

Snape mientras observaba desaparecer la figura de la muggle, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa derrotada y siguió su camino pensando en el siguiente lunes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle: <strong>Hola hola! Completamente de acuerdo, Burdock es odioso, pero precisamente por eso está dando bastante juego, no? ^^ Las relaciones magos-muggles siempre han sido tensas, pero ahora que los muggles son los que están abusando de los magos...lo complica todo más! En este capítulo nuevo vemos que hasta los que están del lado de la Orden empiezan a considerar que hay que hacer algo aunque sea a costa de los muggles... Uyy Voldemort...en los próximos capítulo :P. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre! Un beso gordo!

**Mhello: **Hola Mhello! Bienvenido o bienvenida^^ a mi historia! Me han hecho mucha ilusión tus palabras, tú sí que me has alegrado el día!:D Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que sigas dejando comentarios jajaj. Gracias por comentar!Un beso!

**jovas:** Buenas jovas!Ojalá lo hubieran...matado,no? jajaj no te preocupes, aún puede recibir su merecido^^. No te gusta Snape?Uyy pues en este fic lo vas a ver muuuuuchoo jajaj Catástrofe? mmmm ya veremos :P Muchas gracias por comentar! Besos!

**Paladium: **Hola! Pretendía mostrar que no todos los muggles son tontos...pero tampoco son todos malos! Mmm creo que lo escribí en algún cap. pero igual no se entendió bien: el Ministerio no interviene porque la Orden está haciendo todo lo posible para que no se enteren porque seguramente serán más radicales que la Orden y luego, Dumbledore no quiere atacar para no hacerles daño y para evitar que le pase algo malo a algún alumno, piensa cómo es Dumbledore ^^ Gracias por tu comentario! Besos!

**Ashtoreth Banister: **Hola Ashtoreth! Tregua? Mmm creo que no les va a quedar más remedio que aguantarse, pero igual sale algo bueno de eso ;) Sí, sí, Burdock es lo peor de lo peor...pero menos mal que no pudo hacer nada peor! Volveremos a saber de él pronto... Escarmiento? Tal vez, pero piensa que a los superiores les da igual lo que les pase a los magos, no los consideran seres humanos normales. No tendría que decir nada pero bueno...seré buena jajaj tengo pensado que pase algo gordo, pero aún falta bastante, pero de momento sucederán bastantes cosillas; satisfecha? :P Muchas gracias por comentar y besitos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

Hola! Siento mucho, muchísimo haberos dejado prácticamente un mes sin actualización pero estas semanas me ha sido imposible terminar el capítulo y subirlo :S Se me ha juntado un viaje, mi cumpleaños, trabajos de la uni, etc... a partir de ahora no voy a tener mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero no voy a dejar la historia y actualizaré cuando pueda. Os agradeceré mucho que sigáis leyendo y dejando comentarios, que me animan mucho :)

Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo :D Espero que os guste y hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

.

...

El cuerpo sobre la camilla se volvió a retorcer de dolor al sentir de nuevo la mano haciendo presión en la herida del hombro; sin embargo, se mordió fuertemente los labios para no dejar escapar ningún quejido de dolor.

- Duele, ¿verdad? Pues espero que te sirva de recordatorio para la próxima vez que pienses en divertirte con una cría de esas.

- Aghh…Yo pensaba…nos habían dado permiso para…aghh…actuar con violencia…sólo quería…divertirme un poco.- Se excusaba entre balbuceos.

- ¡Os dimos permiso en el caso de que hubiera resistencia! ¡Teníamos la situación controlada y ahora por tu culpa, pedazo de imbécil, están empezando a dar problemas!- Bramó finalmente el General Jones mientras clavaba todavía más fuerte sus dedos en las heridas de Burdock, quien ya no pudo evitar soltar un gemido lastimero.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pido perdón, joder!- Suplicó el pelirrojo.

- Tienes suerte de ser un buen soldado, sino, me habría deshecho de ti.- Dijo volviendo a mostrarse tan calmado como siempre y soltando el brazo del soldado.- Ahora descansa, quiero que te recuperes lo antes posible.

Diciendo esto, salió de la tienda dejando al joven sudoroso en la camilla, algo más aliviado aunque avergonzado y decidido andarse con más ojo a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Vas a estar todos los días en el Castillo aprendiendo cosas increíbles mientras nosotros seguiremos aquí haciendo más y más pruebas?- Preguntó todavía incrédulo y algo envidioso Ben.

- Solamente van a ser un par de horas cada día, y lo de cosas increíbles ya lo veremos. Recuerda quien me va a dar clase.- Contestó quitándole importancia Sabrina.

- El señor ese que va todo de negro, ¿no? Qué cosa me dio, parece un vampiro…- Comentó Dolores fingiendo un estremecimiento.

- Pues yo creo que tiene bastante morbo.- Dijo muy seria Anne-Lise.

- Los amigos, que se encontraban en el cuarto de la pelirroja tomando algo antes de ir a dormir se quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su compañera, asimilando lo que acababan de oír. La joven sólo pudo mantener el rostro serio unos segundos más hasta que le comenzó a temblar la comisura de la boca y terminó soltando una gran risotada.

- ¡Tendríais que haber visto vuestras caras! ¡Estabais de foto!

- ¡Tonta! Me lo he tragado.- Río Dolores mientras le tiraba una almohada a la cabeza.

- Todos rieron por lo bien que le había salido la broma a Anne-Lise y siguieron bromeando un buen rato más.

- Ten cuidado Sabrina, no te vaya a morder el cuello mientras estéis en clase.- Bromeó Ben.

- ¿Has dicho que las clases serán en su despacho, no? Seguro que es como la cueva de Batman.- Pinchó Dolores.

- Jajaja no tengo ni idea. Ya os contaré el lunes. Bueno, si sobrevivo.- Contestó riendo Sabrina.

- Igual te gusta que te muerda. Os digo en serio que tiene mucho atractivo escondido.- Volvió a decir Anne-Lise.

Sabrina se sonrojó un poco y trató de disimularlo bebiendo un trago de agua.

- Muy escondido lo debe tener.- Le susurró bajito Darren a Ben, pero todas le oyeron y volvieron a saltar las risas.

Más tarde, cuando Sabrina ya estaba en su cuarto preparándose para dormir volvía a repasar la conversación con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras buscaba la posición más cómoda para dormir pensaba en lo que había dicho Anne-Lise a cerca del "escondido atractivo" de Snape. Lo cierto es que, bostezo, estaba segura de que si sonriera más no parecería tan sombrío y puede que, pensó mientras se abrazaba a la almohada a punto de quedarse dormida, hasta sí tuviera cierto atractivo con esos ojos tan negros, tan profundos.

.

.

.

.

- Por aquí, vamos.- Susurró una voz joven masculina.

- Un grupo de cuatros personas se deslizaba velozmente por uno de los oscuros pasillos del Castillo.

- Nos hemos equivocado de corredor, ¡te lo había dicho!- Susurra una nerviosa voz femenina.

- Da igual. Hagámoslo aquí mismo.- Dijo una tercera voz.- ¿Recordáis el hechizo, verdad?

- Sí, está chupado.- Añadió la última voz.- Empecemos cuanto antes.

Murmuraron muy bajito unas escogidas palabras en latín y se escuchó un pequeño chasquido. Acabaron en un par de minutos.

- ¡Wow! Ha quedado genial…- Se asombró la chica.

- ¡Sí! Mañana van a flipar todos.- Contestó contento uno de los chicos.

Rápidamente volvieron por el mismo camino y tras unos minutos pudieron introducirse otra vez en su Sala Común para irse a dormir emocionados ante lo que acababan de hacer.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente el joven soldado Joe empezaba su ronda de vigilancia por su zona del Castillo. Todavía caminaba medio adormilado, frotándose los ojos y bostezando cada poco, arrepintiéndose de haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde.

Sin embargo, algo de repente llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, algo que el día anterior no estaba.

- ¿Pero qué narices…?

.

.

.

.

- Me da igual lo que digas Ginny, sigo pensando que es una pasada.

- No, no lo es, Ron. A parte de que resulta algo ofensivo es una chiquillada que sólo va a conseguir que las cosas se pongan peor.

Los cuatros amigos observaban desde una esquina del pasillo la escena. Varios soldados colocados a modo de barrera impedían que la gente se acercara demasiado, otro par que parecían de mayor rango conversaban muy serios con los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall, quienes se veían con una expresión preocupada.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un ruido de pasos rápidos y tras una esquina apareció el adusto rostro del General Jones seguido por una pequeña tropa armada. Se detuvo ante el grupo de soldados y de los profesores y observó atentamente la pared ante la que se encontraban.

- "Muggles marcharos de aquí o lo lamentaréis".- Leyó primero en voz baja y luego volvió a leerlo en alto para que lo oyeran todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo.- ¿Se sabe quién ha sido?- Los soldados negaron con la cabeza.- Me gustaría hablar en privado con los profesores.- Dijo mirando al Director y junto con la profesora, se encaminaron los tres hacia la Sala de Profesores.

- ¿Ves, bobo?- Le pellizcó la pelirroja a su hermano.

- ¡Auu!¡Qué bruta!- Se quejó Ron mientras se frotaba el brazo.

- Psss, chicos.- Llamó su atención Hermione haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a una esquina donde estaban ella y Harry, y los hermanos se acercaron intrigados.- Harry y yo pensamos que sería buena idea saber lo que se va a hablar en la Sala de Profesores, así que vamos a utilizar la Capa…

- Pero no podemos escondernos los cuatro, la Capa se nos ha quedado pequeña.- Interrumpió Ron.

- Ya contaba con eso. Así que lo mejor es que vayamos Ginny y yo, que somos más menudas y seguro que no se nos ve nada, ¿verdad, Gin?- Su amiga asintió con seguridad.- Vosotros volved a la Sala Común, nos reuniremos con vosotros en seguida.

Y antes de que los chicos tuvieran la oportunidad de protestar ambas amigas ya se habían cubierto con la Capa y habían desaparecido de inmediato. Harry miró a Ron y éste se limitó a hacer un gesto de impotencia con los hombros, de modo que los dos amigos pusieron rumbo a su Sala Común.

Hermione y Ginny corrieron agazapadas sujetando bien la Capa hasta llegar a la Sala de Profesores. Por suerte, la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y a través de una pequeña rendija les llegaba con claridad la voz de los reunidos. Ambas amigas se sonrieron y se acercaron para escuchar.

- …así que no creo que vayan a hacer nada por encontrar a los responsables de la gamberrada.- Se oía la voz del General.

- Pero usted comprenderá que hay cientos de alumnos en el Colegio, es imposible averiguar quién fue.- Dijo la tranquila voz del Director.

- O a ustedes no les interesa que sea posible.- Dijo dando una palmada en la mesa con enfado.- Se lo advierto Dumbledore, -dijo apuntándole con el dedo.- esta es la última que voy a ser condescendiente con sus estudiantes, pero como sus estudiantes sigan comportándose así y usted siga comportándose tan incompetentemente, tomaré cartas personalmente en el asunto y sus estudiantes lo lamentarán seriamente.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse así al Director?- Preguntó malhumorada la Profesora Sprout.

- Esto es intolerable.- Protestó Slughorn.

Todos los profesores ahí presentes se mostraron muy enojados ante el descalificativo hacia su Director, que tomaron como un insulto. Algunos se levantaron de sus sillas de lo molestos que se encontraban y empezaron a amonestar al General y a los soldados que también se encontraban ahí. El General y Dumbledore eran los únicos que permanecían callados y sentados, mirándose.

- ¡Silencio todos!

La voz del anciano tronó e inmediatamente todos callaron y volvieron a sentarse observando a su superior.

- General, acepto aunque no comparto la opinión que tiene sobre mi manera de hacer las cosas. Pero,- añadió levantándose lentamente de la silla.- no permitiré que amenace a mis alumnos y si vuelve a ocurrir algún incidente como el pasado hace unos días, los que sufrirán las terribles consecuencias de sus actos serán ustedes.

No había hecho falta elevar la voz para que todos le oyeran ni para que quedara grabado en la mente de los muggles, la frialdad en su voz y ojos y el poder que emanaba su figura fue suficiente.

Hermione empujó a Ginny para que se hicieran a un lado ya que el Director salía elegantemente de la Sala y poco a poco lo fueron siguiendo el resto de profesores quedándose sólo los muggles.

- Señor, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?- Preguntó uno de los soldados.

- Lo mismo que hasta ahora. Eso sí, aumentad los registros a los alumnos, quiero a un par de soldados durante el desarrollo de las clases y hablad con los Jefes de las Casa para que os acompañen en un registro de todos los dormitorios. Requisad todo lo que pueda ser peligroso y detened a todo estudiante que se muestre hostil.- Terció el General con la vista fija todavía en la puerta por la que habían salido los Profesores.

- Pero señor…disculpe.- Siguió titubeante el soldado.- ¿No le preocupa lo que ha dicho el anciano?

Ahora sí que el General se volvió para mirarle a la cara.

- En absoluto. Si tuvieras algo más de experiencia, sabrías que no van a atacarnos habiendo tanto niño presente. Tienen todas las de perder y nosotros todas las de ganar.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron preocupadas unos segundos y luego corrieron hacia su Sala para contarle todo a los chicos.

.

.

.

.

Los días que quedaban de semana fueron de tremendo movimiento dentro de los muros del Castillo. Los soldados entraron en las Salas Comunes y en los dormitorios de los estudiantes poniéndolo todo patas arriba; sin embargo, los objetos que encontraban no era lo que esperaba hallar el General Jones ya que no se encontró ni una sola cosa que pudiera ser considerada peligrosa, sólo paquetes de golosinas, chocolates, diarios personales, correspondencia y para humillación de unos cuantos algún peluche y alguna revista subida de tono.

Lo que ni el General ni los soldados sabían era que Hermione y Ginny habían oído su plan y que en menos de cinco minutos se lo habían contado a Ron y Harry, que a su vez se lo contaron a otros compañeros, que se lo contaron a sus amigos de otras casas; con lo que, para la mañana siguiente todo el Castillo estaba enterado del registro que iba a tener lugar y tuvieron el tiempo necesario para poder esconder o destruir todo aquello que pudiera ser considerado peligroso.

El General no pudo disimular su disgusto y pese a que sospechaba que los estudiantes habían encontrado alguna manera de enterarse de sus planes como no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo no pudo castigarlos. Los alumnos se lo tomaron como una victoria sobre los muggles y esa noche se celebraron pequeñas fiestas en las Salas Comunes, hacía tiempo que no tenían nada que celebrar.

Sin embargo, el General no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Pero qué pasa ahí? ¿Por qué la gente no entra en clase?- Preguntó una chica de cortos cabellos pelirrojos mientras se estiraba para intentar ver por encima de la gente que se apelotonaba a la entrada del aula.

- Los muggles están registrando la clase de la Profesora Trelawney.- Susurró un muchacho negro que se encontraba más adelante y veía lo que sucedía.

- ¡Esto es intolerable! ¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Están perturbando las vibraciones mágicas de la sala!- Chillaba dentro del aula la profesora.- ¡Por Merlín, joven tenga más cuidado, esa bola de cristal perteneció a la Gran Morgana!

- Señora, por favor, salga de la clase. Acabaremos el registro en seguida.- Pidió un incómodo soldado mientras espantaba con una mano unas cartas del tarot voladoras que flotaban alrededor de su cabeza.

La misma escena se repetía esa mañana en el resto de las clases para indignación de los profesores.

- Debería darles vergüenza, ni siquiera han tenido la decencia de comunicárnoslo con antelación. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?- La Profesora McGonagall contemplaba desde una esquina de la habitación con los labios muy apretados y los brazos cruzados como ponían patas arriba su clase mientras los alumnos esperaban fuera.- Cuando el Profesor Dumbledore se entere de esto…

.Oiga, señora, aquí se hace lo que diga el General; el abuelete ese ya no tiene ni voz ni voto aquí, ¿entendido?- Le dijo un maleducado soldado mientras mascaba chicle con la boca abierta.

La profesora palideció debido a la rabia y agarró con fuerza su varita mágica.

- ¡Profesora, no!- Susurró Harry mientras retenía a la mujer por el antebrazo.- No conseguirá nada así.

McGonagall miró al muchacho y asintió dándole la razón, aflojó el agarre de su varita y soltó un suspiro de impotencia y rabia contenida.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Los hombres están preparados, Severus?

- Sí, sólo faltan un par de detalles técnicos que en un par de días estarán solucionados.

- Bien…

El anciano director se dejó caer lentamente soltando un suspiro en su barroco sillón, soltando un cansado suspiro y frotándose los párpados con sus largos y arrugados dedos.

- Abus…,¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó sentándose también Snape en la silla enfrentada al Director tras la mesa.

- Sí, muchacho…no te preocupes por mí.- Le agradeció con una cansada sonrisa.- Pero me siento muy, muy frustrado…Intento convencer a la gente de que los muggles no son malos y que hay que darles una oportunidad pero con ejemplos como los que tenemos aquí lo tengo muy difícil.

- Ya has hecho mucho por ellos. Tienes que aceptar que no vas a poder hacer cambiar de idea a todo el mundo, siempre habrá magos que los odien sin haber hablado ni una sola vez con unode ellos, otros tan chiflados como tú que los defenderán pase lo que pase, y habrá otros a los que conseguirás engañar con tus sabias palabras para que acaben aceptándolos.- Terminó torciendo el gesto.

- ¿Te puedo considerar dentro de este último grupo?- Preguntó algo más animado el anciano.

- Mmmm puede ser.- Afirmó gruñendo por lo bajo, a lo que el director soltó una breve risa.- Pero vas a conseguir que vuelva al primer grupo como sigas mandándome jovencitas muggles para que les de clases de pociones, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacerme algo así?- Preguntó ahora molesto Snape.

- Oohh muchacho, creo que exageras.- Le contestó Dumbledore ahora con un brillo divertido en los ojos.- No es una jovencita inexperta, es una profesional en lo suyo y cuando hablé con ella me pareció que tenía mucho interés en aprender la elaboración de pociones y siendo que ya os conocéis…no me pareció mala idea. Además, sólo es un ratito y a ti te vendrá muy bien.- Terminó con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- ¿Y cómo eso va a venirme bien a mí? No tengo poco trabajo precisamente y todavía menos cuando tenga que ocuparme de los novatos de la Orden cuando vengan y…

- Vale, vale, basta. Tal vez no haya sido muy consciente de las tareas que ya tienes…

Severus se mostró satisfecho ante la idea de conseguir quitarse de encima a la muggle.

- Así que le pediré a Madame Pompfrey que se encargue de las clases de los de primer curso, ya que está capacitada para ello. Así, tendrás más horas libres para ti y para darle clases a la muchacha.- Sentenció Dumbledore.

- Pero…- Trató de defenderse Snape, a quien le había cambiado la cara ante la insospechada idea de Albus.

- No hay peros, Severus.- Finalizó con una sonrisa y levantándose para acompañarlo a la puerta de su despacho.- Dale una oportunidad, tú también puedes aprender cosas de esta experiencia.

- Pero…- Volvió a intentar decir el profesor, pero el director ya estaba despidiéndole en la puerta.

- Que tengas un buen día. Ya me irás informando del desarrollo de las clases.- Y le cerró la puerta guiñándole un ojo.

Severus se quedó de pie contemplando la recién cerrada puerta, quedándose sin saber que decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cómo odiaba esa sensación de impotencia, cómo odiaba a esa chica y sobre todo, cómo odiaba al viejo, pensaba mientras regresaba como un tornado a su habitación, asustando a todos los alumnos a su paso.

Así que esa chica quería aprender pociones, ¿eh? Pues él le iba a quitar las ganas; pensó con una oscura sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**Paladium:** Hola! Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste! Como has podido comprobar, no tengo ningún día en concreto para actualizar :S Todo depende del tiempo que tenga y de que la Musa se porte bien ;) Besos!

**jovas**: Hola! Imagino que me vas a echar un poquito la bronca por no actualizar antes...ya lo siento, pero no he tenido a penas tiempo; yo también odio cuando me engancho a una historia y tengo que esperar meses hasta que actualizan; pero en compensación, creo que este es un poquito más largo ;) Ooh, pues siendo que no te va mucho Snape aún me alegro más de que te guste esta historia! Espero que al final le cojas cariño ;) Las cosas se van moviendo pero poco a poco... prefiero no apresurar las cosas...Sabrina y Snape ¿eh? ya veremos si hay química entre ellos ^^ Gracias por comentar! Besos!

**Andy Black Riddle:** Hola Andy! Muchas gracias por tu siempre fiel comentario :) Ya sabemos todas cómo es Snape... y precisamente por cómo es nos gusta tanto jajaja Esperemos que Sabrina piense lo mismo que nosotras ;) Creo que cuando empiecen las clases van a darse situaciones de todo tipo y ya veremos cómo reacciona uno y otro. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y a ver si me paso aunque sea un ratito por tus historias que seguro que has avanzado un montón y está la cosa al rojo vivo :) Un beso!

**bloodsuking**: Bienvenido o bienvenida! Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic :) ya siento el retraso en la actualización...Gracias por comentar!

**Ashtoreth Banister**: Buenaas! Creo que tendrás un poco más para descubrir las habilidades de Sabrina jajaj espero que no destroce el despacho de Snape ;) Tienes razón con Fedric, va a dar algún que otro problema... A Europa del Este? Joo qué suerte! ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde? espero que te lo hayas pasado muuuuy muuuy bien :) Gracias por comentaaar! Besitos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

Nuevo capítulo! :) Como he tenido un poquito más de tiempo he aprovechado para subirlo y no haceros esperar tanto como otras veces (A) Repito que en nada voy a empezar con los exámenes, así que no sé si encontraré mucho tiempo para escribir...pero que sepáis que no me olvido de la historia ni de sus lectores ;) Espero que os guste... Muchos besos a todos!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 12:<p>

Con un leve chasquido, cuatro figuras encapuchadas se aparecieron en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido provocando que las pequeñas criaturas nocturnas que habían salido en busca de alimento salieran corriendo a guarecerse.

- No veo una mierda aquí. Y eso que hay Luna Llena.

- ¿Para qué tienes la varita?

- No creo que sea buena idea encenderla…Podría vernos alguien.

- ¿De qué sirve que no nos vean si nosotros no vemos por dónde vamos? _¡Lumos!_

La tenue luz de la varita fue suficiente para iluminar las caras de los cuatro reunidos. Todos hombres, en torno a los cuarenta y cada uno con alguna tara visible: uno tenía el ojo derecho cubierto con un parche negro, a otro cuando hablaba se veía que le faltaban la mayor parte de los dientes, el tercero cojeaba bastante de un pie y el que sostenía la varita con la mano derecha tenía un muñón en la izquierda.

Una fría voz susurrante que se dirigía a ellos proveniente de detrás de unos árboles causó un pequeño sobresalto en el grupo

- ¿Para esto sirve todo el entrenamiento que habéis recibido? Apaga la varita inmediatamente, idiota.

Aunque habían reconocido la voz al momento, por acto reflejo el que tenía la varita encendida dirigió la luz hacia donde salía la voz iluminando a su dueño. El rostro cetrino y de gran nariz todavía imponía más al estar envuelto por la negrura del bosque y sólo visible por la luz de la varita.

- ¡Señor!¡Qué susto nos ha dado!- Se sobresaltó el desdentado.- Apaga la luz, venga, Tom.

El susodicho pronunció el contrahechizo rápidamente murmurando también una torpe disculpa sintiéndose un poco torpe por su error.

- Seguidme.- Ordenó Snape autoritariamente mientras se ponía a la cabeza del grupo y los guiaba por el bosque.

Los cuatro lo siguieron a oscuras como pudieron, haciendo crujir las hojas y ramitas bajo sus pies, tropezándose continuamente con el que iba delante o con una raíz en el suelo, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, Snape avanzaba a buen ritmo esquivando con facilidad los obstáculos del camino y sin a penas hacer ruido, deslizándose con la gracilidad de un fantasma gracias al entrenamiento recibido cuando era mortífago.

Por Merlín…¿este atajo de patanes son las nuevas fuerzas de la Orden?, pensaba. No durarían contra los mortífagos ni diez minutos, espero que por lo menos sepan controlar a los muggles...

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la posición idónea desde donde podían observar el campamento y era muy difícil que los vieran a ellos. En un cuarto de hora ya les había explicado perfectamente las distintas partes del campamento, señalando las zonas que se podrían considerar más peligrosas, las débiles y las más fáciles de atacar. A pesar de la primera mala impresión que había recibido de ellos, le complació observar que seguían atentamente sus instrucciones y lo entendían todo a la primera; se notaba que tenían cierta experiencia en este tipo de actuaciones.

- Mmmm señor, perdone la pregunta.- Habló el cojo, pasándose la lengua por los resecos labios.- En el caso de que tuviéramos que actuar, una vez hecho el trabajo claro, ¿podríamos quedarnos con las cosas que encontráramos en las tiendas?

- La mayoría seguro que son cacharros muggles sin ninguna utilidad pero siempre te puedes encontrar alguna sorpresa agradable…- Colaboró el tuerto con una sonrisa avariciosa.

Mercenarios. Me lo suponía, pensó con disgusto Snape. Durante los años álgidos del Señor Oscuro tuvieron mucho trabajo poniéndose al servicio del mejor postor, ya fuera el Ministerio, particulares o incluso los mortífagos. Después de su desaparición, tuvieron que buscarse la vida de otra manera porque el trabajo escaseaba y parece que este grupo había pensado que podrían sacar algún beneficio si se unían a la Orden; razonó rápidamente Snape. ¿Tan desesperados estaban los encargados de reclutar nuevos miembros que aceptaban a gente así? Por suerte, Snape sabía tratar con gente como aquella.

- Cumplid con vuestra obligación. Luego seréis recompensados.- Contestó fríamente.

Pareció ser suficiente para los cuatros mercenarios que intercambiaron satisfechas miradas imaginando la recompensa que iban a obtener por un trabajo que en principio se presentaba tan sencillo.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el despertador empezó a sonar y a dar brincos por la mesita, Sabrina abrió rápidamente los ojos sobresaltada y sabiendo qué día era, estiró rápidamente la mano para apagarlo. Se estiró perezosamente en la cama intentando alargar el momento de salir de las sábanas calentitas; sin embargo, su segundo despertador no tardó en lanzarse sobre ella para que no se quedara dormida.

- Vale, vale Eco, ya me levanto.- Bostezó mientras la colorida ave le picoteaba cariñosamente la cara.- Me doy una ducha rápida, desayunamos y nos ponemos en marcha, que hoy va a ser un día muuuuuy intenso.- Por fin salió de la cama y frotándose los ojos y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño.

Cómo se nota que se acerca el invierno…pensó mientras se envolvía bien en la toalla al salir de la ducha para espantar el frío que empezaba a notarse en el ambiente.

- ¿Qué te apetece hoy, Eco? ¿Galletas o cereales?- Le preguntó mientras sacaba los dos paquetes del armario.

El pájaro respondió con tres silbidos muy rápidos y Sabrina sonrió.

- Lo mismo pensaba yo. Hoy nos merecemos algo más elaborado. ¡Marchando una de tostadas!

.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el campamento ya se encontraba inmerso en plena rutina de trabajo, Ben y Dolores se encontraban revisando los primeros resultados de los análisis que habían realizado los primeros días, los que correspondían a los profesores. Las pruebas genéticas estaban dando buenos resultados ya que se habían encontrado una serie de genes desconocidos hasta entonces y que se hallaban presentes en la sangre de todos los magos examinados hasta ahora. A pesar de ser un trabajo agotador, resultaba muy estimulante por toda la información nueva que estaban recabando.

Sin embargo, un par de informes los tenían desconcertados y habían tenido que repetir un par de veces las pruebas para asegurarse de que no había ningún error ni contaminación. Cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que no había ningún error, se dieron cuenta de que estaban ante una encrucijada.

Decidieron llamar a Sabrina y a los demás para comentarles su descubrimiento antes de dar parte a los superiores.

- Entonces queréis decir que, ¿habéis descubierto una nueva especie?- Preguntó anonadada Anne-Lise revisando los datos.

- Yo no diría tanto…pero sí una mutación bastante peculiar.- Explicó Dolores.

- Pero todos los hemos visto y son como tú y como yo; bueno, uno es un poco más alto de lo normal pero…- Razonó Sabrina.

- Pues ya has leído los resultados y no mienten. ADN humano, sí, con el llamémoslo "gen mágico", también; pero el que dices tú que es "un poco más alto" tiene genes completamente diferentes al resto y el otro tiene ADN animal, ¡ADN típico de los cánidos!- Se tiró de los pelos Ben, ante lo extraño que todo resultaba después de haberle dado veinte mil vueltas al asunto.

- Tiene que haber algo lógico en todo esto…- Trató de consolarlo Dolores dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- En este lugar nada tiene ni sentido ni lógica, se rompen todas las leyes que conocemos.- Terminó Anne-Lise.

Todos se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio, dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que una idea iluminó el cerebro de Sabrina.

- ¡Cuentos!- Dijo en voz alta sobresaltando al resto.- ¿No lo veis? Todo esto, todo lo que hemos visto aquí, aparece en los cuentos que nos leían de pequeños. Hechiceros, brujas, bosques oscuros, castillos, magia…¿por qué no iban a ser reales las demás cosas que salen? En el mundo real...o bueno, en lo que nosotros consideramos mundo real estos seres no tienen cabida ni lógica, pero sí que la tienen en el mundo de los cuentos y de la mitología.

Anne-Lise la miraba concentrada siguiendo su razonamiento a la par que asentía con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón…los soldados que hacen guardia en el Castillo comentaron que escuchaban conversaciones entre los alumnos y entre los profesores u oían las explicaciones en clase y que siempre les hacía mucha gracia porque mencionaban a sirenas, ogros, gnomos y cosas así. Se burlaban pensando que estaban completamente locos pero... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no iba a ser posible que en realidad no estén locos?

- Entonces siguiendo esta lógica, lo más factible es que estos dos señores sean...¿alguna de esas criaturas mágicas?- Se fue animando Ben.

- Y ¿qué crees que pueden ser? Yo ando un poco pez en lo referente a seres fantásticos…- Murmuró Dolores.

- Del grandullón lo que más destaca precisamente es su altura. ¿Humanos muy, muy grandes? ¿Gigantes tal vez?- Apuntó Ben.

- Sí, podría ser…¿Y el otro?- Preguntó Anne-Lise, recolocándose las gafas.

- Ummm…sangre de perro…- Murmuró por lo bajo Dolores esforzándose por recordar los cuentos que le leía su abuela de pequeña.

- Esperad. Los análisis no dicen "sangre de perro", sino de cánido. Y, ¿si fuera sangre de lobo?- Propuso Sabrina haciendo memoria entre los seres fantásticos que conocía.

- Entonces, estaríamos hablando de…- Empezó Ben atando cabos.

- Un hombre lobo.- Terminó Sabrina con voz grave.

Un silencio se instauró en el grupo.

- ¿No…no son un poco peligrosos?- Murmuró Dolores pensando en las películas que había visto.

- En los cuentos sí, pero aquí no lo sabemos. Tanto el supuesto gigante como el hombre lobo tienen que ser profesores del Colegio; por lo que si fueran peligrosos no trabajarían con niños, ¿no?- Razonó Sabrina rascándose la cabeza.

- Eso espero... Bueno,y ¿qué hacemos con ellos? Oficialmente tenemos la obligación de notificarlo, pero eso implicaría que los cogerían para llevarlos a Londres.

- Anda, ¿y eso?- Preguntó Sabrina sorprendida.

- Nuevas órdenes desde arriba.- Contestó Dolores.- Todo caso especial debe ser notificado y llevado al centro principal para ser estudiado. Sólo es el primer paso; estoy segura que al final terminarán llevando a los estudiantes y a los profesores para encerrarlos en jaulas y así poder estudiarlos tranquilamente.

- Bufff…Decírselo a los jefes es como si fuésemos nosotros los que les pusiéramos las esposas a estos dos pobres.- Dijo preocupado Ben.

- Aunque nosotros no dijéramos nada es muy fácil que los otros compañeros sí que lo hagan cuando les lleguen las copias de las pruebas.- Anunció preocupada Dolores.

- Pero por lo menos les podemos dar unos días de ventaja para que se escondan o algo.- Terció Sabrina.- Esta tarde tengo que ir al Castillo, dime los nombres de los dos y buscaré la manera de hablar con el Director sin levantar sospecha. Si estáis dispuestos a correr el riesgo, claro…

Todos se miraron un momento a los ojos antes de contestar y luego afirmaron sin duda.

- No comparto su manera de hacer las cosas desde el principio. Si nos descubren y nos echan, por lo menos nos iremos sabiendo que hicimos las cosas bien.- Dijo valientemente Ben, con lo que se ganó una mirada admirada de su pelirroja.- Tengo aquí los nombres…- Buscó unos segundos entre los papeles.- El grandullón se llama Rubeus Hagrid y el Hombre lobo Remus Lupin.

Al reconocer el segundo de los nombres, Sabrina sintió la presión de la preocupación en el estómago. Ella lo conocía y le había parecido una buena persona que no se merecía acabar en una jaula. No permitiría que le pasara eso, aunque fuera a ser en nombre de la ciencia.

.

.

.

.

Mientras recorría los cada vez más fríos pasillos hacia el despacho del Profesor Snape, sentía con cada paso como aumentaban los nervios que se arremolinaban en su estómago. Sólo de pensar en su primera clase con él se ponía a temblar de los nervios, pero sabiendo que además tenía que convencerlo para que le transmitiera su aviso al Director se consideraba afortunada de poder seguir conservando la comida en el estómago.

Por fin había llegado a la puerta correcta. Respiró profundamente para relajarse y tras unos segundos golpeó un par de veces la madera.

Estaba tan concentrada esperando que la puerta se abriera que pegó un brinco cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas:

- Veo que la impuntualidad es otra de sus virtudes.

Todavía con el corazón desbocado, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para hacer frente al recién llegado.

- Habíamos quedado a las 17.- Protestó molesta al alto hombre de negro que la observaba con rostro impasible.

- Por lo menos veo que no tiene problemas de memoria. En efecto, a las 17 horas, pero aún quedan cinco minutos para que sean en punto. ¿No sabía que llegar antes de la hora acordad es también de mala educación?- Susurró indiferente mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta y realizaba un par de fluidos movimientos de varita para que se abriera.- Pero ya que está aquí, adelante.- Le dijo burlonamente mientras sujetaba la puerta para permitirle el paso.

Vaya, parece que se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo; pensó amargamente Sabrina mientras entraba.

La sala parecía dividida en dos: una que parecía reservada para la lectura y las reuniones con una gran mesa con dos sillas y varias estanterías llenas de libros y otra en la que se encontraban un par de calderos, dos banquetas para sentarse y varias estanterías con muchos tarros de diferentes colores.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse a sus espaldas volvió a sobresaltarla.

- Bueno, empecemos de una vez.- Sentenció Snape dirigiéndose hacia una de las estanterías de libros haciendo flotar su negra capa tras él. Recorrió velozmente con el dedo los títulos hasta detenerse en el que buscaba.- Sí, para el primer día éste está bien.

Con él en la mano se dirigió a uno de los calderos y se sentó. Sabrina seguía de pie contemplándolo y hasta que el mago no le dirigió una peligrosa mirada no salió de su ensimismamiento y se sentó cuidadosamente casi con timidez frente al otro caldero.

- A pesar de que parece que se ha ganado las simpatías del Director, sigo teniendo serias dudas a cerca de que este…experimento salga bien. La mente de los muggles no está hecha para la magia, no suelen mostrarse compatibles, por eso suele haber tantos problemas de aceptación cuando un muggle descubre la magia, ¿entiende? Les educan en función de un mundo que relega la magia a un juego de niños, donde lo mágico no tiene cabida.- El tono empleado era duro, pero Sabrina se sorprendió de lo bien que se expresaba.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Descubrir que la magia existe no ha supuesto ningún trauma para mí…es más, me ha encantado. Supongo que soy una…muggle poco corriente .- Intentó bromear tratando de romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Pero parece que no funcionó. Snape se limitó a clavarle todavía más su oscura mirada durante unos segundos. Sabrina tragó saliva y decidió mirarse los pies.

- Ya lo veremos…- Susurró mientras pasaba tranquilamente las hojas del libro con sus finos dedos.- Comenzaremos con esta sencilla poción que sirve para aliviar las molestias estomacales de prácticamente todo tipo. Primero- con un golpe de varita hizo aparecer una mesita de trabajo entre ambos con los ingredientes necesarios y dos pequeños cuchillos de plata, de manera que pudieran compartir la mesita y ver perfectamente todos los movimientos que el otro realizara.- Bien. Ahora vamos a encender el fuego para que el caldero se vaya calentando.- Con una pequeña sacudida de la varita, un pequeño fuego se encendió bajo su caldero.

Sabrina esperó a que hiciera lo mismo con su caldero. Snape se dio cuenta y componiendo una torcida sonrisa se burló.

- ¿No esperará que le encienda el caldero? La "gracia" de estas clases está en que aprenda sin usar la magia, solamente con sus habilidades de "muggle poco corriente" . Así que, tendrá que apañárselas usted sola para hacer fuego.

La joven notó como parte de los nervios se convertían en ira mientras pensaba a toda velocidad cómo hacer fuego intentando alejar los pensamientos de su mente en los que clavaba agujas en el hombre como si fuera un muñeco vudú. De repente, recordó que tenía un mechero en el bolso que llevaba siempre encima a pesar de que no fumaba. Con lo que en cinco segundos bajo su caldero también ardía un pequeño fuego.

- ¿Siguiente paso?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

Lo que restaba de las dos horas pasó sin mayores incidentes aunque sí con algún que otro comentario sarcástico por parte de ambas partes. Sabrina se sorprendió de lo relajante que resultaba aquella tarea una vez que entendió el proceso, era una mezcla curiosa entre una clase de cocina y una de química. Por su parte, a Severus le había sorprendido el interés y la habilidad de la muggle, innegablemente superior a la de muchos de sus alumnos del primer curso.

- El hecho de que torne en esta tonalidad azulada es indicativo de que está elaborada correctamente y está lista para ser ingerida.- Con una bonita floritura de varita la poción se había introducido en un bote que ahora el profesor ofrecía a su nueva alumna.- Es suya, hoy se la ha ganado.

- Gracias a usted, por enseñarme. Ha sido muy interesante y estimulante. Nunca imaginé que con productos tan cotidianos se pudiera hacer un remedio para los dolores.- Sonrió cansada y aceptando el botellín que guardó en su bolso.

El profesor asintió con una sacudida de cabeza y comenzó a recogerlo todo con varios movimientos de varita. Sabrina pensó que no habría mejor momento que ése, ahora que parecía algo más relajado para sacar el tema.

- Mmmm ¿Profesor Snape?- El hombre había insistido en que lo llamara profesor al menos durante sus clases.- Tengo que comentarle algo un tanto delicado…

Si con esas palabras había conseguido despertar la curiosidad del profesor, ningún gesto en su rostro o movimientos lo indicó, sólo consiguió que le lanzara una indiferente mirada.

- Espero que no sea que tiene miedo de volver sola al campamento y quiere que la acompañe.- Bufó.

Qué hombre más insufrible, pensó la rubia. Aún encima que vengo para prevenir a sus amigos…

- Perdone, pero esto es serio. – Le cortó y sin razón alguna, ya que estaban solos y con la puerta cerrada, la joven se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz fijando sus ojos en los del hombre sentado en frente de ella.- No voy a entrar en detalle, pero nos hemos enterado que entre los profesores del Colegio hay un gigante y un Hombre lobo. Estamos obligados a comentárselo a los jefes quienes darán orden de trasladarlos a Londres para analizarlos aunque sea contra la voluntad de los implicados. Mis colegas y yo…digamos que no estamos de acuerdo con esta política, ni con otras muchas cosas y queríamos avisarles con unos días de antelación para que puedan ponerlos a salvo.

Severus se la quedó mirando unos segundos más sin decir nada. Los ojos de la muggle se veían más verdosos con la luz que entraba por la ventana; no eran un verde esmeralda como los de Lilly o los del chico Potter, sino más parecidos al color del mar enfurecido y en esos momentos reflejaban todos los pensamientos de la muchacha, no hacía falta utilizar la _Legeremancia_ para ver la sincera preocupación y el temor a que no la creyera en ellos.

- ¿Se refiere usted a Rubeus Hagrid y a Remus Lupin?- La joven asintió con la cabeza.

No estaría mal perder de vista al cabeza hueca de Hagrid y al chucho de Lupin, pero aún así no les deseaba aquello que seguro que los muggles tendrían preparado para ellos.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que vengan a por ellos?

Vio como sus ojos brillaron de alivio y se achicaban acompañando la sonrisa de su boca.

- No mucho, la verdad. Tal vez una semana, dos como máximo antes de que se enteren por otros medios. No hace falta que me diga cómo pero, ¿podrán ayudarlos?

El profesor no contestó inmediatamente sino que se levantó elegantemente de la banqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, señal inequívoca internacional de que ya era hora para Sabrina de irse. Cuando la joven llegó a su altura le contestó.

- Tenemos más recursos de lo que se pueda imaginar. Es más, si llegáramos a enfrentarnos, ¿está usted segura de estar en el bando vencedor?

Con esa pregunta tan inquietante la despidió de su despacho, dejando a Sabrina con varios sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte se alegraba de que la hubiese tomado en serio y que fueran a actuar, pero por otra le molestaba que a pesar de todo lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho, los magos siguieran considerándolos y tratándolos como a los soldados, como si fueran todos iguales. Con un último suspiro de impotencia, volvió al campamento.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, en una de las torres del Castillo Harry Potter caía dormido en su cama esperando soñar con una hermosa pelirroja. Pero en su lugar, se encontró en una fría y oscura sala.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba de pie contemplando el ventanal, dando la espalda al que sin duda era Colagusano.

- Entonces mi Lord, ¿es momento de…de dar la orden?

- Las nuevas que me has traído son muy, muy interesantes…Sin embargo, creo que podemos estirar la cuerda un poco más. Los errores de estos años me han enseñado a ser más cuidadoso, a ir más despacio, esperando el momento oportuno, y éste, aún no ha llegado. - La fría voz del Señor Oscuro denotaba cierta satisfacción.

- Señor, no…no pretendo poner en duda vuestra...vuestra inteligencia pero, ¿y si la segunda parte del plan no sale co…como esperamos?- La voz de su siervo tembló más de lo normal al expresarle sus pensamientos.

- ¿Vuelves a tener dudas a cerca de tu Señor, Colagusano?- La voz se tornó peligrosamente suave, parecía que la habitación se volvía incluso aún más fría y el interpelado comenzó a temblar.- Si no fuera porque requiero una vez más de tus servicios…

Colagusano soltó un quejido de alivio al creerse a salvo de la ira de su Amo. Pero fue un error.

- Sin embargo, nada me impide darte una pequeña lección para que tus dudas no vuelvan a repetirse.- Colagusano volvió a estremecerse y se encogió todo lo que pudo sabiendo lo que esperaba. Lord Voldemort, por primera vez en aquel rato, sonrió mostrando sus feos dientes puntiagudos apuntando con su varita a su siervo.-_ ¡Crucio!_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle:<br>**Buenas Andy! Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión :) Soy la primera a la que le sabe malo tardar en actualizar pero hay días en los que es imposible escribir nada de nada porque no hay tiempo para ello :S La verdad es que los muggles están jugando con fuego y creo que al final se quemarán...pero no adelanto acontecimientos ^^ ¿Qué te ha parecido la primera clase de Sabrina? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso gordo!

**Paladium:** Hola Paladium! Jajaja sísí, no estoy dejando muy bien en este fic ni a los muggles ni al Ejército ^^ pero ya veremos que no todo está perdido. Dumbledore la verdad que sí que es un poco Celestino jajaj pero tenemos que ver si la cosa funciona o no! Y ya sabemos que cuando le tocan las narices al director, las consecuencias pueden ser muy malas ;) Un beso!

**jovas:** Buenas jovas! Siento el retraso, pero como ya he escrito, tengo los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y me quitan mucho mucho tiempo... En verano tendré más tiempo :) Ayyy Snape...es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me da muchísima pena cómo lo ha tratado la vida...pero estoy seguro que si lo hubiera tenido de profe lo hubiera odiado jajaja. Un besito!

Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia! :D

Lectores anónimos: ánimo, no seáis tímidos y dejad un comentario! ;D Podéis dar vuestra opinión y a mí me animan a seguir escribiendo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

Hola a tod s! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo por fin y qué ganas tenía ya! :D Lamento el retraso nuevamente pero he tenido que estudiar un montón para mis exámenes finales y cuando al fin terminé me fui de vacaciones unos días y hace nada que he vuelto a la vida normal. Estas semanas que me quedan de vacaciones intentaré ir avanzando la historia y subir capítulos más pronto para que no os canséis de esperar y acabéis dejando la historia :S

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo! Viene cargadito con algo de acción ;)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13:<strong>

El General permanecía tranquilamente apoyado en la gruesa rama de un árbol terminando su taza de té de la tarde. Tras remover el azúcar del fondo dio un último sorbo y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, que ya marcaba en punto. Le alargó la taza ya vacía a un nervioso soldado que se apresuró a cogerla, se incorporó y realizó unos movimientos con el cuello y los hombros para desentumecerse haciendo crujir todos los fuertes huesos y ya se sintió listo para la acción.

- ¿Alguna novedad, soldado?- Preguntó al joven armado que se acercaba hacia él.

- Negativo, señor. Ninguno de los dos sujetos ha salido por ninguno de los accesos del Castillo.

- Bien. Parece que tendremos que entrar a buscarlos personalmente. Tened preparadas las esposas y las porras por si hay resistencia.

- A sus órdenes, señor.- El joven realizó el saludo militar y marchó hacia sus compañeros.

.

.

.

.

- Deberíamos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase de Snape.

- Pero antes déjame ver tu trabajo, porfa, no sé si tengo bien la descripción de los efectos secundarios del Veritaserum…

- Está bien, pero corre que sino…

El sobresalto de las puertas principales al abrirse bruscamente y chocar contra las paredes de piedra sobresaltó a los dos estudiantes en mitad del pasillo. Vieron como un nuevo grupo armado de muggles entraba en formación a paso ligero y se desperdigaban por las escaleras y pasillos del Castillo, abriendo a patadas las puertas cerradas que encontraban, interrumpiendo las clases, registrando todos los armarios y huecos que encontraron, derribando incluso las viejas armaduras oxidadas de los pasillos. Los estudiantes y profesores salían de las clases para ver la razón de ese escándalo y realizaban comentarios en nerviosos susurros, los personajes de los cuadros también se mostraban escandalizados ante este nuevo atropello de los muggles.

Solamente los profesores sabían qué buscaban los soldados y aunque disgustados por los destrozos que estaba sufriendo Hogwarts, se encontraban tranquilos porque sabían que no iban a tener resultado en su registro.

Unas horas después, los militares se encontraban sudorosos, cansados y desconcertados. Llevaban lo que parecían horas recorriendo los interminables y oscuros pasillos del viejo Castillo sin encontrar nada, cuando creían haber terminado por fin, descubrían nuevas escaleras a otros pasillos, algunos de ellos nuevos mientras que por otros tal vez ya era la cuarta vez que pasaban. Comenzaron a sentir cierto temor porque no conocían el hecho de que las escaleras se movían a voluntad, así que decidieron volver junto con el General para comunicarle su fracaso.

Conforme escuchaba las palabras de uno de los soldados, el rictus de sus labios se pronunciaba más hacia abajo al igual que crecía la ira en sus ojos. Sin dejar terminar al soldado si quiera, lo adelantó y echó a andar por uno de los pasillos con su guardia de soldados trotando tras él para alcanzarlo. Tras unos minutos llegó hasta unas gárgolas que le cerraban el paso.

- ¡Dumbledore! ¡Baje ahora mismo!- Comenzó a gritar con enfado a la pared.- ¡Dumbledore!

Tras unos segundos, las gárgolas dieron paso a un anciano de larga barba blanca, su plácido rostro fingió sorpresa al encontrar que era el General la fuente de los gritos.

- General, no son necesarios esos gritos, ha despertado de su siesta a todos mis cuadros. La próxima vez que quiera acceder a mi despacho lo único que tiene que hacer es decirle a las gárgolas la contraseña: " Caramelo de tritón"

La exagerada tranquilidad y condescendencia del director sólo consiguieron que la ira del General aumentara hasta que comenzó a ponerse rojo.

- Déjese de tonterías, Dumbledore. ¿Dónde están mis dos sujetos? En la carta que le mandé ponía muy claro que debían ser entregados antes de las 15 de hoy y como no ha sido así los hemos venido a buscar. ¿Dónde los tiene? Es imposible encontrar nada en este maldito laberinto…

- Ohh, ¿en serio? Vaya, qué extraño.- Fingió meditar enrollándose en un dedo parte de su barba mientras miraba al techo.- De hecho no los he vuelto a ver desde que les comuniqué su detención hace un par de días. ¿Y dice usted que no están en el Castillo y que no los han visto salir? Vaya, sorprendente. Mucho me temo que si usted con sus muchachos no han sido capaces de encontrarlos, nosotros no podremos servir de gran ayuda.- Terminó con un calculado gesto de impotencia.

- ¡Maldita sea! Estoy seguro de que usted sabe dónde están. ¡Muchachos! ¡Registrad su despacho y volved a mirar por todo el Castillo!

Dumbledore se apartó educadamente para dejar paso a un grupo de militares que comenzaron a subir con cierto temor hacia su despacho.

- Por favor, tengan cuidado con mis aparatos, algunos de ellos me han llevado horas montarlos. Aah, y cuidado con el ave fénix, no está de muy buen humor estos días…- Pidió a los jóvenes que lo miraron con aprensión antes de volver a iniciar la subida.

Observando que el General seguía mirándolo con estupefacción y odio, no puedo evitar comentar.

-No se preocupe. En este lugar es relativamente común que de vez en cuando desaparezca alguien y que reaparezca unas semanas o meses después; así que estoy seguro que volverá a ver a Remus y Hagrid en algún momento. De todas formas qué casualidad que hayan desaparecido precisamente ellos, ¿verdad? Parece cosa de magia.

.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, es posible que Dumbledore hubiera juzgado demasiado rápido al General o no tuviera en cuenta los intereses que había detrás, el hecho de que el General recibía también órdenes desde arriba y que aquellos que daban las órdenes se encontraban realmente disgustados por las noticias que el General les había hecho llegar. El caso de haber perdido dos sujetos tan importantes para su estudio suponía un gran contratiempo y las sospechas de que el resto de profesores tuvieran algo que ver en su desaparición, les hacían considerar que era necesario un castigo. Y así se lo hiceron saber al General Jones.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Mal, mal y mal! La mezcla del ajenjo con la esencia de rosa púrpura antes de que el resto de los ingredientes hayan hervido, inutiliza las propiedades del jugo de sapo. Resultado: esta poción no sirve para nada.- Con un movimiento de varita el caldero de Sabrina quedó vacío e impoluto.- Vuelva a empezar.

Sabrina se tiraba de los pelos mentalmente. Por ese pequeño despiste tendría que volver a prepararlo todo, lo que le iba a llevar cerca de una hora ya que lo más dificultoso de esa poción era precisamente la elaboración de los ingredientes.

Snape se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento frente a la joven muggle y volvió a retomar la lectura de un polvoriento libro sobre las sorprendentes utilidades de las uñas de los muertos para la elaboración de pociones curativas. A pesar de lo centrado que parecía en la lectura de tan peculiar obra, vigilaba constantemente los movimientos de Sabrina.

Mientras impartía sus clases le gustaba observar las manos de sus alumnos mientras elaboraban las pociones, así se podía hacer una buena idea del resultado final de la poción. Manos demasiado grandes y torpes que cortaban descuidadamente los ingredientes como las de Weasley; gordas y fofas sin ningún talento como las de Crabbe o Goyle que auguraban pociones desastrosas, y luego estaban las nervudas y elegantes de Malfoy, mucho más cuidadoso en sus movimientos; las meticulosas y perfeccionistas de la chica Granger y por supuesto las largas y finas de Lilly, que nunca erraban y muy parecidas a las suyas propias. Las de Sabrina pequeñas y finas, realizaban todos los pasos lenta pero correctamente, lo que auguraba un buen resultado general.

A partir de las manos fue subiendo, analizando sus níveos brazos, el par de pecas de su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro ovalado y pálido, enmarcado por un pelo rubio oscuro muy largo y que en ese momento se encontraba algo despeinado y encrespado debido al calor del caldero. Los ojos iban rápidamente de la lista de instrucciones a los ingredientes, sin prestar atención al exámen que le estaban realizando.

Snape se dio cuenta de que su análisis había llegado más allá de las manos de la chica muggle, así que se interrumpió algo molesto consigo mismo y volvió a concentrarse plenamente en la lectura de su libro.

Un vapor circular blanco ascendía del caldero de Sabrina. La chica sonrió cansada y se permitió recostarse en su asiento estirando por primera vez en horas la espalda, que se quejó con un pequeño chasquido.

- Hoy hemos terminado más tarde debido a su torpeza.- Comentó Snape mientras limpiaba la mesa de trabajo y examinaba con detenimiento la poción resultante.- Pero la poción está correctamente elaborada. Tome, su parte.- Le entregó un tubo con parte de la poción que Sabrina se apresuró a guardar en su bolsillo.- Vámonos, ya es la hora de la cena.

Mientras salían del despacho, Sabrina miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era y de que el estómago le empezaba a rugir pidiendo comida. Al oírlo, Snape compuso una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y avanzó por el pasillo camino al Gran Comedor. La muchacha tenía que seguir el mismo camino pero prefirió ir unos metros por detrás del profesor para estar más tranquila con sus pensamientos. A pesar de lo cansada que se encontraba, se sentía feliz al recordar que había merecido la pena el riesgo que habían corrido ella y sus amigos ya que tanto Lupin como Hagrid habían podido huir, o eso se imaginaban ellos porque no tenían ni idea de cómo habían podido evitar los controles de los soldados, aunque sospechaban que la magia tendría mucho que ver en el misterio, aunque eso era algo que se les escapaba.

Vio flotar la negra capa de Snape desapareciendo tras una esquinay a los pocos segundos escuchó el ruido de muchas botas retumbar contra el suelo de piedra y a continuación una serie de gritos de alumnos mezclados con voces de adultos. Algo malo está pasando, pensó antes de lanzarse a la carrera imaginándose la escena que vería nada más tornar la esquina. Pero la realidad superó su imaginación.

- ¡Dejad a los chicos, ellos no son responsables de nada!- Bramó por encima de las demás voces la de Albus Dumbledore y al instante se impuso el silencio.

Desde la esquina, Sabrina pudo observar perfectamente la escena. Seis soldados en el centro del pasillo rodeaban al director apuntándole con sus armas mientras varios grupos más de hombres armados habían agarrado fuertemente a unos cuantos estudiantes atemorizados. Dos filas de soldados impedían el paso formando una barrera a cada lado dejando en el centro al director y a los alumnos rodeados. Tras la barrera de soldados que le impedía el avance a Sabrina sólo se encontraba también el profesor Snape, quien se encontraba en posición de defensa con la varita en una mano apuntando los soldados que a su vez le apuntaban con sus armas. Tras la otra barrera cada vez llegaban más alumnos curiosos alertados por sus compañeros al igual que varios profesores alarmados. La profesora McGonagall fue de las primeras en llegar casi sin resuello y al ver la escena se apresuró a sacar su varita.

- ¡Albus! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¡Soltadle ahora mismo!- Varias chispas rojas salieron de su varita por lo que los soldados rápidamente le apuntaron también a ella.

- ¡Minerva, Severus! Bajad las varitas. ¡Pensad en los chicos!- Dijo el Director con el rostro más serio que Sabrina le había visto nunca.

Ambos profesores bajaron lentamente las varitas.

Detrás de Sabrina empezaron a sonar los aplausos de una persona. Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta y vio avanzar hacia ella a un sonriente General Jones.

- Qué enternecedor. Y qué previsible también. Ante la amenaza de que sus "niños" sufran daño, usted rechaza cualquier posibilidad de defenderse. Sencillamente encantador.- Continuó avanzando hasta situarse entre Sabrina y Snape para que lo vieran todos.- Cometió un error al esconder a Lupin y Hagrid, un error que ahora le va a salir caro. Me da la impresión de que ni usted ni sus compañeros nos toman demasiado en serio, otro error por desgracia. De modo que veo necesaria una pequeña muestra pública para demostrarles que sí vamos en serio y de que ya es hora de que comiencen a respetarnos.- Ni el tono ni las palabras empleadas gustaron ni un pelo a Sabrina, que se empezaba a oler lo que iba a suceder.- Esto es muy simple, alguien necesita un escarmiento y usted va a ser el encargado de elegir quién lo recibe.- Clavó su perversa mirada sonriente en los ojos del Director.

Albus cerró un instante los ojos soltando un triste suspiro, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

- Suelte a los chicos. Tiene mi palabra de que no me defenderé.- Contestó con voz firme el anciano hombre.

- ¡Albus, no!- Gritó histérica McGonagall. Flitwick, Sprout y el resto de los profesores ahí presentes apretaron los puños impotentes, con el odio brillando en sus ojos.- ¡Está loco, no puede hacer eso!

El General ignorando los gritos, dio un chasquido con los dedos y al instante los soldados aflojaron el agarre de los alumnos que sollozaban asustados. La fila-barrera se abrió un instante para permitir el paso del General, pero antes de que éste llegara a cruzarla, Snape le cerró el paso. Ambos hombres presentaban un curioso contraste: bastante altos y delgados los dos, pero uno con el pelo negro azabache largo hasta los hombros y el otro con un rapado militar, túnica y capa negras frente a uniforme marrón caqui, botas y gorra militar. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, fríamente, evaluándose, midiéndose.

- Si realmente es necesario cometer esta locura, tómenme en lugar de Dumbledore.

Sabrina abrió la boca sorprendida al escuchar esto mientras lo miraba de hito en hito. Si no lo acabara de escuchar ella misma no se habría creído que alguien como Snape fuera capaz de ofrecerse voluntariamente para soportar un castigo en lugar de otra persona. Realmente el director debía significar mucho para él...

- Severus, no. Así es como tienen que ser las cosas.- Se negó en rotundo el anciano.

- Una oferta muy valiente, señor.- Admitió Jones mientras seguía observando a Snape.- No muchos son capaces de ello. Pero tendrá que ser para otra vez, me temo.- Dijo con ligera burla otra vez mientras seguía avanzando.

Una vez hubo cruzado la línea ésta se volvió a cerrar.

- Será mejor que empecemos, ¿no? Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos, así es el dicho.- Parecía disfrutar sabiéndose controlando la situación totalmente.- Por favor, permaneced atentos, aprended la lección si no queréis sufrir lo mismo.- Dijo mirando tanto a los alumnos asustados como a los impotentes profesores.- Bien. ¡Muchachos, preparaos!

El grupo de seis que rodeaban a Dumbledore se colgaron las armas de fuego al hombro y en su lugar desenfundaron las porras que colgaban de su cintura. El anciano director se veía inusualmente vulnerable, con sus largos cabellos y barba blancos, sus ropas moradas y sus gafas sobre la torcida nariz, rodeado por seis jóvenes uniformados, fuertes y armados. Los sollozos de alumnos y de profesores se incrementaron, al igual que las débiles protestas.

No…- Sabrina notaba como le faltaba el aire ante la situación, un nudo en el estómago le impedía respirar bien.- ¡No! ¡Deténgase!- Gritó más fuerte acercándose más a la barrera de soldados.- Es una locura, deténgase por favor. No es necesario. No puede…

Snape le dirigió una rápida y algo sorprendida mirada. Dumbledore la miró con una sombra de agradecimiento en los ojos y le pareció que le dirigía una rápida sonrisa tranquilizadora. Por el contrario, el General pareció sorprendido de verla ahí.

- Usted es una de las científicas, ¿cierto?- Sabrina asintió.- No debería confraternizar con los sujetos de estudio, joven. Mientras estudiaba en la Universidad, ¿sentía pena cuando debía diseccionar una rana para estudiarla por dentro? Pues esto es lo mismo. La única diferencia estriba en que no es necesario poner orden entre un grupo de ranas y con esta gente sí lo es. Y ese es nuestro trabajo. Así que cállese y disfrute del espectáculo también usted.- Terminó realizando una pequeña reverencia burlona.

- Y si no hay más interrupciones, empecemos de una buena vez. Cuando quiera, Smith.- Ordenó mientras se retiraba a una esquina para no entorpecer la visión al resto de los presentes.

El susodicho Smith a penas tardó unos segundos en obedecer las órdenes.

Los golpes con las porras comenzaron a caer sobre el frágil cuerpo del anciano, sucederdiéndose uno tras otro, casi siguiendo un ritmo, todos con la misma intensidad y en diversas partes del cuerpo. Para muchos, fue como una película visionada a cámara lenta que parecía durar horas. Dumbledore sólo soltaba pequeños gemidos con los golpes y pese a que pronto comenzó a sangrar, consiguió mantenerse en pie durante varios golpes más.

Muchos alumnos lloraban amargamente mientras miraban impactados, otros miraban en otra dirección o cerraban los ojos. A la profesora McGonagall le caían lentas lágrimas mientras apretaba la mano de la profesora Sprout, quien sujetaba un pañuelo contra sus ojos. Slughorn se encontraba sentado en el suelo, contra una columna, tapándose la cara con las manos. Snape permanecía de pie, inmutable, sin apartar la mirada de la escena como si no quisiera perder ni un solo detalle.

Sabrina tenía ambas manos cubriéndole la boca, al borde las lágrimas sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos; aquello se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro, el recurrir a la tortura era un crimen contra la humanidad fueran magos o gente normal.

Cuando el pobre hombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre la línea de soldados con la intención de llegar hasta el anciano. Los soldados al ver sus intenciones, alzaron sus rifles dispuestos a cargar contra ella; segundos antes de impactar con ellos cerró los ojos esperando recibir un golpe. Sin embargo, no llegó a producirse ningún choque contra los soldados debido a que un par de fuertes brazos la agarraron y la llevaron contra la pared. Intentó resistirse, pero el cuerpo que la aprisionaba era mucho mayor y más fuerte, así que sólo pudo aferrarse a la negra capa y seguir mirando mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

- No vuelva a intentarlo, le habrán dado una paliza antes de que pueda llegar hasta él.- Le susurró una grave voz al oído.

Alzó sus llorosos ojos y se encontró con los fríos y negros de Severus Snape. Por una vez no la miraban con desconfianza, desdén o burla, sino con comprensión. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que tenía su rostro tan cerca del suyo, pero sí que era la primera vez que se atrevió a estudiarlo. El pálido rostro resultaba elegante pese al tamaño un poco grande de la nariz; labios finos y serios; ojos, cejas y pelo negros; las ojeras y las primeras arrugas de expresión no le restaban elegancia. Puede que no resultara atractivo según el estándar oficial, pero era un tipo de atractivo que estaba ahí si sabías ver bien. Y Sabrina siempre había sabido ver bien en las personas.

Snape sentía la tensión del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y notaba la calidez que irradiaba, una sensación que no le disgustó. Como era bastante más alto, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hasta estar a su altura; su pelo le acarició el rostro y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y al respirar le llegó su olor, reconoció en seguida los aromas de los ingredientes de la poción que antes habían elaborado pero tenuemente también se adivinaba el olor a frutas del champú.

Sorprendentemente Sabrina se tranquilizó bastante gracias a este extraño "abrazo" y no volvió a mirar la escena principal, solamente oía los golpes de las porras. Cuando el sonido terminó, notó como Snape empezaba a separarse de ella, sin retenerla ya. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y sorbiéndose la nariz trató de componer una temblorosa sonrisa a la par que emitía un leve "Gracias". Snape simplemente asintió y terminó de apartarse de ella para centrar su atención en Dumbledore.

Nada más terminar el castigo, el General había ordenado la retirada al campamento en rápida formación, dejaron al anciano en el suelo y se marcharon pasando entre los congelados espectadores, sin volver la vista atrás ni una vez.

Snape y Minerva fueron los primeros en llegar hasta el director, que yacía desmadejado, con los ojos cerrados y sangrando. Rápidamente, varios de los profesores mandaron a los alumnos a sus cuartos para que no tuvieran que seguir presenciando la escena, mientras que el resto se aproximaron al herido.

Sabrina tras reprimir un impulso inicial de acudir en su ayuda, había decidido mantenerse al régimen observando los movimientos de varitas y los susurros entrecortados de los profesores agachados rodeando al anciano. Sabía que ellos iban a propiciarle un cuidado más rápido y eficiente del que podía ofrecer ella en esos momentos sin ningún tipo de instrumental. Además, volvió a caer en la cuenta de que era una muggle, como los causantes de la tortura y estaba sola en un castillo lleno de magos y brujas que en estos momentos debían odiarlos todavía más que antes. De cualquier modo, cuando observó que habían conseguido reanimarle y hacerle levitar para trasladarlo a la Enfermería, decidió seguirlos a una prudente distancia para asegurarse de que el hombre se encontraba bien.

Cuando se acercó a la zona donde había yacido el director, observó como brillaba la sangre que había caído al suelo, dándole un toque macabro al pasillo. Iba a continuar avanzando conteniendo un escalofrío cuando vio algo brillar al lado de una pared; al agacharse para recogerlo descubrió que eran las gafas de Dumbledore, tenían una patilla doblada y los dos cristales hechos añicos. Decidió guardarlas en el bolsillo y continuar hasta la Enfermería. Menos mal que ya se había aprendido el camino porque lo hizo como una autómata, reviviendo lo que acababa de suceder y planteándose por primera vez desde que esta aventura había comenzado si a lo mejor debía dejarlo todo y volver a casa a buscar otro trabajo para alejarse de todo esto, que pintaba que iba a terminar muy, muy mal. Sin embargo, la retenía el pensar en todo lo que estaba descubriendo, las amistades que había hecho…y sin saber exactamente por qué, le vino a la mente las clases de pociones, el momento en el que la había retenido en la pared…Un momento. Se detuvo sorprendida. ¿Ese hombre un motivo para no marcharse? ¿Snape? A pesar de las circunstancias no pudo evitar un pequeño ataque de risa que tuvo que contener.

Las puertas de la Enfermería estaban cerradas a cal y canto cuando llegó, así que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en uno de los bancos que había al lado y esperar. No supo cuánto rato había pasado cuando poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando para caer en un profundo sueño...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Paladium:<strong> Bueeenas! qué tal? Pronto volveremos a ver al simpatico Voldy (que no te oiga llamarlo así ;)) Al final igual acaba quitándole el puesto a Snape como profe de Pociones jajaj. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap. Besos!

**jovas: **Holaa! Algo de acción sí que ha habido en este capítulo, no? Pobre, Dumbledore...espero que me perdone algún día ^^ Gracias por comentar! Besos!

**Andy Black Riddle: **Hola Andy! Me alegro de volver a subiros algo, espero que te haya gustado ;) Sabrina es especial...o puede ser que los magos hayan juzgado a todos los muggles demasiado rápido y aún puedan aprender algo de ellos? Aiiis...ya conocemos a nuestro Snape, tiene unos cambios de humor tremendos, lo que le espera a Sabrina! Los planes de Voldemort se sabrán más adelante... ;P Espero que te vaya todo bien! Un besito!

**Ashtoreth Banister: **Holaa! Por favor, no te disculpes! Soy yo la primera que os tiene que pedir perdón por tardar en actualizar y por no poderme pasar por vuestras historias^^ Ahora que tengo más tiempo libre leeré tu historia que seguro que merece la pena y ya te daré mi opinión :) Joo, vaya pedazo viaje que te pegaste ehh! De esos sitios sólo he estado en Praga, que me encantó, pero tengo muchas ganas de ver las otras dos también. También te gustan los vampiros eh? Tipo Crepúsculo, Stoker o Entrevista con el vampiro? Lo que ha pasado en este cap. es lo que esperabas que sucediera u otra cosa? No andas muy desencaminada con los mercenarios...me parece que sólo van a complicar las cosas... Gracias por comentar! Besitos!

Lectores anónim s: Animaros a dejar algún comentario, por favor ^^ Me hace muchísima ilusión y os contestaré encantada! Dudas, sugerencias, errores, aciertos... todo lo constructivo es bien recibido :D Un saludo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14:<strong>

- Despierte. ¿Qué hace aquí esta chica? Despierte señorita…- Una fuerte voz de mujer le fue llegando lentamente desde muy lejos…hasta que abrió los ojos.- Por fin despierta. ¿Por qué está durmiendo aquí?

La que la había despertado era la profesora alta, de gafas y apretado moño que la miraba con seriedad. Sabrina se incorporó rápidamente, reprochándose a sí misma el haberse quedado dormida. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder, otra voz femenina se unió a la conversación.

- ¿Qué sucede Minerva?- Tras un ruido de pasos cortos y rápidos asomó la cabeza de la regordeta Madame Pompfrey que, al reconocer a Sabrina sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Sabrina! ¿Qué haces aquí, corazón? ¿Vienes a ver cómo está el Profesor Dumbledore? Qué detalle por tu parte. Se encuentra estable y descansando. Esos brutos le han pegado una buena paliza…- Terminó con un pequeño temblor de voz.

- Ahora no puedes pasar a verle.- Prosiguió McGonagall. Dándose cuenta de que había sonado un poco dura se suavizó un poco.- Está durmiendo, necesita descansar. Pero puedes pasarte a verlo mañana.

- Está bien, eso haré.- Sentía que tenía que decir algo más, pero no sabía el qué.- Me alegro mucho de que se encuentre mejor. Esto…lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido, no saben lo avergonzada que me siento por lo que han hecho…si hay algo que pueda hacer…- Terminó algo apurada.

- Querida, no tienes que sentirte responsable por nada; no eres responsable de lo que hacen el resto de los muggles.- La tranquilizó McGonagall poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Minerva, Poppy, pasad dentro. Slughorn quiere enseñaros algo.- Una voz masculina que Sabrina reconoció al instante interrumpió la conversación.

Al instante la oscura figura de Severus Snape apareció tras la puerta. Sus ojos en seguida descubrieron a Sabrina.

- Entiendo…- Musitó.- Podéis entrar, ya me encargo yo de esto.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron de Sabrina y entraron dentro de la Enfermería cerrando la puerta tras ellas, con lo que Severus y Sabrina se quedaron solos. Sabrina permaneció sentada sin saber qué decir ni hacer, así que se entretuvo mirándose los zapatos hasta que Snape rompió el silencio.

- Es muy tarde. Vamos, la acompañaré al campamento.- Y emprendió la marcha hacia la entrada del Castillo.

Sabrina se quedó de piedra. ¿Estaba siendo amable con ella? Este día estaba siendo realmente raro. Se apresuró a seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo.

Fueron caminando a la par, sin decir palabra, pero era un silencio agradable. Se alegró bastante cuando él hizo aparecer una luz con su varita iluminando el terreno que pisaban porque la noche era oscura como la boca de un lobo. Prácticamente ya en la entrada del campamento él se detuvo, así que ella hizo lo propio. Sin saber el motivo se encontraba algo nerviosa.

- Bueno…Ha sido muy amable por su parte acompañarme hasta aquí; con lo negro que estaba todo, dudo que hubiera podido dar un par de pasos sin comerme una piedra o una raíz del suelo. Gracias. - Por alguna extraña razón estaba gesticulando demasiado con los brazos, lo que contrastaba con la rigidez de su acompañante.

No esperaba que la conversación se alargara mucho, pero Snape volvió a sorprenderla una vez más aquella noche cuando respondió a su comentario.

- No hay de qué. Yo le estoy agradecido por su intento, aunque vano, de evitar lo de Dumbledore.- Parecía que le estaba costando bastante resultar amable con ella, pero por otra parte parecía sincero.- Tal vez sí que resultara provechoso para ambas partes la colaboración conjunta, ya que me parece que tenemos un enemigo común.

Le extrañó un poco ese comentario, parecía contener un doble sentido. ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo?

- No considero a mis superiores y compañeros como enemigos; simplemente, considero que están tremendamente equivocados en su manera de pensar y sobre todo de actuar. No creo que sean malas personas, sólo…están equivocadas. Tendríamos que sacarles de su error para enseñarles todo lo bonito que tiene este mundo.- Intentó hacerle comprender.

- Lo bonito que tiene este mundo…otra idealista como Dumbledore.- Se burló amargamente entre dientes.- Usted no tiene ni idea de cómo es este mundo.- Clavó sus duros ojos en ella, que sintió un escalofrío.- En otros tiempos no tan lejanos y que incluso puede que se vuelvan a repetir, magos como yo perseguían, torturaban y mataban solamente por placer a muggles como usted.- Dijo esto avanzando hacia ella, por lo que tuvo que retroceder por inercia hasta que chocó con el tronco de un árbol; Snape se acercó lo suficiente como para que su aliento le rozara la cara.- No tiene ni idea de lo sencillo que es, de lo frágiles que sois los muggles…y créame que si el resto de los magos se entera de todo esto, vendrán aquí, a por ustedes y posiblemente no quedará nadie vivo…Es muy fácil despertar la llama del odio. - Bruscamente se apartó de ella con un revuelo de su larga túnica.

Sabrina sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta y tragó saliva. Notó el poder, el odio, la magia que emanaban de ese hombre y sintió miedo al sentirse tan sumamente desprotegida y vulnerable. Comprendió lo que quería decir: si se lo propusiera, él podría acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero también hay cosas hermosas…- Masculló con voz temblorosa.- Yo las he visto…

A Snape le hizo gracia aquella afirmación y la curiosidad le pudo. Rápidamente se giró encarando a la sobresaltada joven y la cogió por el mentón para que le mirara de frente. Quería ver a través de sus ojos el mundo mágico. Unos segundos después sintió un escalofrío al ver a Dumbledore avanzando por el campamento muggle; luego la alegría al descubrir al cachorro de unicornio y poder acariciarlo; la extraña sensación cuando se conocieron…Visionó velozmente imágenes sueltas de otros recuerdos, algunos mucho anteriores, pero esos de momento no le interesaban. Esta chica era realmente sensible a la magia; sobre todo, si un unicornio había permitido un acercamiento así.

Sabrina notó un leve mareo, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse y le flaquearon las piernas; así que Severus hizo otra vez gala de sus reflejos al sujetarla para impedir que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunto la joven confundida por el extraño dolor de cabeza.- ¿Qué me ha hecho?

- Nada grave.- Contestó algo sorprendido Snape. ¿También había percibido la Legeremancia?- Vaya a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

La joven aún seguía un poco confusa, sentía como si su cabeza hubiera subido muy alto a una nube y de repente hubiera sufrido una caída en picado y sin paracaídas.

- Sí…buena idea…Buenas noches….Y gracias…por lo de antes…en la pared.- Sentía la lengua más suelta de lo normal.- Y por cierto…si vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien…- Snape alzó la ceja divertido por el peculiar efecto causado por la Legeremancia en la joven.- creo que sería buena idea que nos tuteáramos, ¿no crees?

- Ya lo discutiremos mañana. Es hora de dormir.- Contestó empujando levemente a la chica en dirección al campamento.- Buenas noches.

Sabrina pareció estar de acuerdo esta vez porque emprendió el camino a su cuarto, no sin antes decir adiós.

- Me parece bien…Hasta mañana, Severus.

Severus esperó hasta verla desaparecer antes de iniciar el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

- Hasta mañana, Sabrina.- Musitó para sí mismo al comenzar el regreso.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente no se hablaba de otra cosa en el desayuno que no fuera el ataque que había sufrido el Director al defender a sus alumnos. En general los ánimos de los estudiantes se encontraban por los suelos: su invencible Director se encontraba ingresado en la Enfermería por culpa de los muggles, ahora se encontraban totalmente indefensos. Escuchando retazos de conversaciones entre los diferentes grupos de alumnos podías hacerte una idea de cuáles eran las preocupaciones de los jóvenes:

- Psss Pauline, ¿cómo andan los preparativos?- Preguntó en voz baja un delgado estudiante negro de Ravenclaw a su compañera de Casa que en aquel instante estaba llenándose el tazón de leche con cereales.

- Despacio pero bien.- Contestó la joven castaña de pelo corto, también en voz baja.- Calculo que en una semana podremos largarnos. ¿Vas recogiendo comida para víveres?

- Mira.- El chico abrió su mochila para que Pauline viera en el fondo varias manazanas y pedazos de pan.- Cada día guardo algo, luego en el dormitorio les hago un hechizo de Perdurabilidad y la escondo.

- Bien hecho.- Sonrió la joven.- Estate preparado y espera que te llegue mi mensaje para cuando esté todo listo. Recuerda llevar ropa cálida y cómoda; hasta que lleguemos a zona segura probablemente nos toque pasar varios días en el Bosque Prohibido.

En la mesa de Gryffindor el Harry y sus amigos también comentaban los últimos hechos.

- Ya he oído por lo menos de tres grupos que piensan escapar del Colegio.- Les comentó Hermione a sus amigos mientras se servía un yogurt con frutas.- La única vía por la que tienen alguna posibilidad es a través del Bosque Prohibido.

- Pues no sé qué es más peligroso, si estar aquí con los muggles o enfrentarte a los seres del Bosque.- Se estremeció Ron murmurando la palabra "Arañas" mientras engullía una buena ración de huevos con bacon.

- Es que ahora la gente está aterrada. Quién se iba a imaginar que se atreverían a atacar a Dumbledore.- Comentó Ginny.

En ese momento se sentó con ellos Neville, nervioso miró por encima de su hombro un par de veces para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca y les comentó:

- Chicos, ¿os habéis enterado? Estamos preparando un plan de huida y esperamos poder irnos en un par de semanas, ¿os interesaría…?

- ¿Huir?- Le interrumpió Harry que hasta entonces no había participado en la conversación, muy serio.- Después de lo que le han hecho a Dumbledore, ¿estáis pensando en huir? Fue torturado por nosotros, para asegurarse que no nos pasaba nada y pudiéramos seguir estudiando y viviendo aquí y nosotros, ¿se lo pagamos huyendo?- Se puso en pie derribando sin querer su zumo de calabaza.- No sé vosotros, pero yo me quedo aquí hasta el final. Estoy seguro de que al final podremos enfrentarnos a ellos y reconozco que me gustaría encontrarme personalmente acon aquellos que se atrevieron a tocar a Dumbledore.

Se marchó rápidamente del Gran Comedor dejando a sus amigos sentados en la mesa. Neville se había puesto un poco colorado, preocupado por haber provocado el enfado de su amigo.

- Neville, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que está muy unido a Dumbledore. Se le pasará.- Lo animó Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Escuchad, voy a ver si Harry está bien.- Anunció Ginny y desapareciendo de la mesa antes de que los demás pudieran si quiera responder.

Sin embargo, en la Mesa Slytherin no se hablaba ni de escapar ni de quedarse hasta el final apoyando a los profesores.

- Sería pan comido, tíos. Cogemos a unos cuantos que estén desprevenidos, los aturdimos y ya está. Les podríamos hacer chantaje para que se largaran del Castillo.- Rió un robusto chico con cara de bruto.

- No seas idiota, ya has visto cómo se las gasta su jefe.- Le amonestó Malfoy.- Sino fuera porque es un vulgar muggle diría que es un buen tío, por lo menos un tipo duro. Estoy seguro que le dará igual sacrificar unos cuantos hombres, es lo que haría yo.

- Qué listo que eres Draco...- Dijo con adoración Pansy Parkinson.

- Pero no digo que no a darles unos cuantos problemas.- Prosiguió Malfoy ignorando el cumplido de Pansy.

- ¿Qué propones, Draco?- Preguntó Goyle mientras tanto él como Crabbe se servían cinco salchichas más de la fuente.

- Dejadme pensar y esta noche en la Sala Común os digo.- Informó el rubio con una sonrisa insolente.

.

.

.

.

Tras las cortinillas de una de las camas de la Enfermería se escuchaban unos leves quejidos de dolor.

- No te muevas tanto, Albus. Ya casi estoy acabando.

- Me alegro que tengas tan buenas manos y tanta paciencia, Poppy. ¿ Alguna herida por la que deba preocuparme?

- Teniendo en cuenta tu edad y los golpes que recibiste, dos costillas rotas, una fractura en el brazo, una ceja partida y unos cuantos moratones…has tenido mucha suerte. Te tendrás que quedar aquí un par de días recuperándote y luego una semana de reposo, tranquilidad ¿Entendido?- Preguntó severamente.

- A tus órdenes, Poppy.- Bromeó el Director.

- Qué niño que eres todavía.- Se rindió la enfermera con una sonrisa sacudiendo la cabeza.- Cuando te vayas ya puedes llevarte todas las flores, libros y chucherías que te han traído los profesores y los alumnos, han ocupado toda la salita de estar. Y algo me dice que vas a tener varias visitas hoy…- Terminó dejando al anciano descansando en una de las camas.

A lo largo del día, confirmando lo dicho por la enfermera, Albus recibió varias visitas que impidieron que tuviera tiempo de aburrirse. Fueron pasando la mayoría de los profesores; Minerva se encargó de hacerle llegar las novedades del día; un tímido Harry Potter también pasó a desearle una pronta recuperación y estuvieron un rato charlando alegremente sobre Quidditch, el joven se sorprendió de lo mucho que sabía de deporte; también acudió Sabrina, que aprovechó para devolverle las gafas al anciano y antes de que terminara el horario de visitas se presentó Severus Snape, quien se veía bastante preocupado.

- Albus…- Dijo suavemente para llamar su atención.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

- Me alegra verte, Severus.- Dijo el anciano alegremente, sentándose en la cama y dejando en la mesilla la revista que estaba ojeando.- No tan bien como tú pero mejor que ayer desde luego. Siéntate aquí.- Señaló la silla destinada a las visitas al lado de la cama.

- Imagino que Minerva ya te habrá informado.- Empezó tomando asiento.- Tenemos sospechas de que varios grupos de alumnos van a intentar huir; vamos a incrementar la vigilancia nocturna para evitarlo.

- Confío en que tomaréis las medidas precias. Pero creo que no has venido a hablar conmigo de eso…- Lo miró fijamente.

- Efectivamente. ¿No crees que ya es momento de que la Orden actúe? Estamos esperando demasiado y los acontecimientos se están apresurando.- Fue directamente al grano.- Te aconsejo que ordenes un ataque ya, antes de que los muggles vayan todavía más lejos.

- Muchacho, créeme que yo más que nadie sabe lo lejos que está llegando todo esto; pero te pido que me des un poco más de tiempo, tengo una corazonada.- Dijo sucintamente.

- ¿No vas a darme ninguna explicación más? ¿Y tengo que quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada?- Por primera vez, Snape parecía un poco fuera de sí.

- Te pido que confíes en mí un poco más.- Contestó muy serio Dumbledore y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.- Además,- Añadió con un tono más informal- tienes bastantes tareas: aún tienes que seguir instruyendo a los nuevos en la Orden y creo que sigues con las clases particulares con la joven, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿cómo van esas clases?- Alzó las cejas escondiendo una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre las manos.

- Bueno…No es tan mala como me temía. No comete demasiados errores. Buen ojo para las medidas y buena mano para las pociones.- Tuvo que admitir a regañadientes.

- Resumiendo: bastante mejor que muchos de tus alumnos de primero.

- E incluso que algunos de cursos superiores.- Reconoció recordando a algunos desastres que tenía por alumnos.

- Me alegra oír eso. ¿Ves como a veces las personas te pueden sorprender?

- No tires de la cuerda, Albus, que puede romperse y darte en la cara…- Le riñó en broma el hombre de negro.

El director rió con ganas por primera vez en días, pero se vio interrumpido por un dolor en el costado donde había recibido un golpe. Fue entonces el momento de Severus de reírse un poco del viejo Director.

.

.

.

.

Dos figuras pelirrojas se observaban desde la ventana más alta de la inestable torreta que era su casa. Las únicas luces con las que contaban provenían de las velas que se consumían lentamente y las estrellas que brillaban en el negro cielo. Sin embargo, el silencio de la noche en el que solamente se oían los graves murmullos de él y las risitas de ella, fue roto por un breve chasquido que los sobresaltó.

- Ya están aquí. Bajemos, Molly.- Dijo el señor Weasley mientras se recolocaba las gafas y se atusaba sus escasos pelos despeinados; mientras, la señora Weasley se apresuraba a recolocarse la florida camisa.

Ya terminaban de bajar las escaleras cuando escucharon los golpecitos de la puerta. El señor Weasley se apresuró a abrir la puerta y permitir la entrada a los recién llegados.

- Hola, Arthur. Muchas gracias por acogernos en tu casa.- Lupin se veía más demacrado de lo habitual mientras colocaba la capa de viaje en la percha.- Molly.- Saludó con la cabeza a la señora de la casa.

- Debéis estar agotados…Pasad a la cocina, os prepararé algo de cenar.

- Eres muy amable, Molly. Desde que salimos de Hogwarts no hemos probado bocado.- El estómago de Hagrid rugió como una manada de leones cabreados.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban comiendo con apetito un humeante estofado con patatas asadas y pan recién hecho mientras ponían al matrimonio al día de la situación que se daba en el Colegio y cómo se encontraban sus hijos.

- Es como si hubiéramos vuelto a la Edad Media.- Comentó enfadado el pelirrojo tras escuchar las explicaciones del licántropo.

- Por su parte sí. Si todavía no nos hemos librado de ellos es porque no queremos ningún tipo de enfrentamiento.- Afirmó Lupin mientras saboreaba la comida.

Los señores Weasley intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

- No sé si os han llegado noticias pero varios de los nuevos miembros de la Orden se están impacientando…Cada vez es más común oírles hablar de liberar el Castillo mediante un asalto sin esperar a recibir la órden de Dumbledore.- Les informó ella.

- Sobre todo es culpa de uno que se ha erigido como el cabecilla.- Se notaba que al señor Weasley no le gustaba nada por la forma en que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero no son suficientes todavía.- Afirmó Hagrid mientras limpiaba su plato con un gran trozo de pan.- Por superior que sea la magia a sus armas, ellos son muchos y están bien organizados mientras que los nuestros son novatos en formación en la mayoría de los casos.- Cuando terminó se fue chupando uno por uno los dedos con deleite.- Mmm estaba delicioso. ¿Te importa que me sirva un poco más?

- Claro que no, come lo que quieras.- Contestó Molly sonriente mientras le acercaba la cacerola con la varita.

- Sí, pero también hay varios mercenarios y esos sí que se saben unos cuantos trucos sucios. Algunos opinan que deberíamos contar con más…de hecho, más de uno se ha ido de la lengua a pesar de los hechizos _atalenguas _y entre los bajos fondos cada vez más gente ha oído algo sobre lo que pasa en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, nos hemos encargado de divulgar que no son más que rumores falsos de taberna, pero es cuestión de tiempo que llegue a oídos de alguien que lo cuente en el Ministerio. – Contradijo Arthur.

- Pero no creo que den crédito a los bulos de unos borrachos…- Sugirió Hagrid.

- Ten en cuenta que sería una buena excusa para que el Ministerio volviera a mandar a alguien a Hogwarts con la motivación de comprobar que todo está bien.- Razonó Lupin, cada vez más preocupado y dejando de cenar.

Un denso silencio se instauró en la cocina salvo por el ruido de Hagrid al comer lentamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó Molly para romper el silencio.

- Poco. Cualquier día saldrá en la portada de El Profeta.- El señor Weasley se levantó para preparar té.

- No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados. Habrá que meter en cintura a esos novatillos para que no cometan ninguna locura.- Afirmó Hagrid ahora que ya se encontraba ahíto de comida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Andy Black Riddle: <strong>Holaaa! Ahora de vacaciones se está muy bien y más habiendo aprobado todo :D Gracias por preguntar! Espero que todo te vaya también muy bien a tí. Joo yo también tenía muchas ganas de volver a escribir, así que este verano aprovecharé a tope jajaj. Síp, parece que los muggles se están haciendo con el control del castillo al final...ya veremos cuánto les dura ;) Gracias por comentar! Un besote gordo!

**Paladium: **Verdad que sí? Yo creo que se arrepentirán al final de haberlo hecho ;) Gracias por comentar!

**jova:** Muchas gracias! Por desgracia, mucha gente sufre precisamente por ser buena y ayudar a los demás...Pero seguro que merecerá la pena en el caso de Dumbledore! Respecto a lo de tardar en actualizar, ya lo explico en los anteriores capítulos, no lo hago por gusto pero los estudios son prioritarios y en período de exámenes no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir... por eso os pido disculpas y comprensión. Gracias por comentar! Un saludo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

Espero que os guste el capítulo! Feliz veranito!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 15:<p>

Las semanas se sucedían incansablemente sin que la situación de los magos mejorara algo. Los días cada vez eran más cortos y grises, pronto empezaron las primeras nevadas y el frío comenzó a recorrer tanto los pasillos de Hogwarts como las inmediaciones del campamento.

Sabrina seguía sorprendiéndose de la influencia que tenía el mal tiempo en la mayoría de las personas. Mientras recorría los pasillos del Castillo enfundada en un grueso abrigo largo y una gordita bufanda roja que le daba varias vueltas en torno al cuello y parte de la cara con lo que a penas se la veía entre tanta ropa, se cruzaba con estudiantes que buscaban su clase o con grupos de soldados haciendo guardia y percibía como el ánimo de los jóvenes magos cada vez estaba en mayor consonancia con el color de las nubes, mientras que muchos compañeros de campamento se sentían cada vez más seguros, arrogantes y con una mayor confianza que los llevaba a mirar con superioridad a aquellos a los que estaban vigilando.

- ¡Au!- No había visto a la chica que avanzaba hacia ella hasta el último segundo y no pudo evitar el choque. Los papeles que la estudiante iba mirando salieron volando y se desparramaron por el suelo.

- Perdona, no te había visto. Déjame que te ayude.- Sabrina se apresuró a ayudar a la chica a recoger los papeles.

- Yo tampoco te había visto. Gracias por…- Dejó la frase a medio terminar cuando levantó la vista hacia Sabrina y vio sus ropas muggles. La sonrisa de agradecimiento se fue esfumando para adquirir una expresión de temor.- Lo siento, debería haber estado más atenta, lo siento…no llame a los soldados, por favor.

Sabrina se quedó congelada por la sorpresa, observando como la estudiante terminaba a toda velocidad de recoger, se levantaba y desaparecía del pasillo a toda prisa. Se dio cuenta de que la joven le tenía miedo, a ella, por ser muggle.

- Me parece que va a tener que acostumbrarse a que se repita esta situación más veces.- Dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas.

- Señor Dumbledore.- Se sorprendió Sabrina al darse la vuelta. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el ataque.- Me alegro de verle bien otra vez.

- Gracias, querida.- El anciano sonrió.

Iba a añadir algo cuando fijó su mirada en algo detrás de Sabrina y sus ojos mostraron una expresión de preocupación. Sabrina escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ella y aún no le había dado tiempo de girar la cabeza cuando el profesor Snape pasó por su lado a grandes zancadas. Sólo pudo verle el rostro un instante pero fue suficiente para asustarse por la palidez del hombre y la frialdad que emanaban sus ojos.

El profesor detuvo su mirada sólo un segundo en ella para luego volver a dirigirla al Director.

- Usted, la clase de hoy queda cancelada.- Anuncia sin mirarla.- Dumbledore, tenemos que hablar.

- Vamos a mi despacho.- Asiente el Director ahora con gesto serio.

Snape da una cabezada a su vez y sigue su camino. Dumbledore antes de seguirle, se vuelve otra vez a Sabrina.

- Discúlpanos, joven. Sin duda debe ser algo importante.

Cuando el anciano se marcha, Sabrina se queda sola y totalmente desconcertada en mitad del pasillo.

Para cuando Dumbledore llegó a su despacho, Snape ya estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón de las visitas con la vista fija en Fawkes, que se atusaba tranquilamente las largas plumas.

El anciano se dejó caer en su cómoda silla, sintiendo como se quejaban sus ya viejos huesos. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un par de jarras llenas de humeante Brandy del Bosque.

- Voldemort está planeando un ataque..- Anunció Snape sin dilación.

Dumbledore bebió un trago, tomándose su tiempo antes de preguntar.

- Cuéntamelo todo.

.

Acabada su interminable jornada laboral, por fin había podido refugiarse en la soledad de su despacho dispuesto a relajarse un rato con una buena copa de Whiskey de Fuego cuando lo notó. La Marca Tenebrosa empezó a arderle en el antebrazo intensamente durante unos segundos y luego el dolor desapareció. Se agarró inconscientemente el antebrazo preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro, puesto que había reconocido el dolor como una llamada del Señor Oscuro para que acudiera a su encuentro.

Se aproximó a su armario y le dio un par de golpecitos con la varita. Sonó un leve chasquido y cuando abrió la puerta encontró sus ropas de Mortífago, incluyendo la máscara con la que se cubría el rostro.

Una vez fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts se desapareció para reaparecer un segundo después en la grandiosa y tétrica Mansión Malfoy, donde al Lord le gustaba reunirse con los suyos.

Mientras ascendía las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Principal, se fue cruzando con otros Mortífagos que lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza que él devolvía secamente.

- Severus.- Le llamó uno de los rostros enmascarados desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Cuando Snape llegó a la altura de su interlocutor comenzaron a andar a la par.

- ¿Sabes por qué el Lord nos ha hecho llamar?- Hablaba con la mirada al frente, saludando con la cabeza a los distintos Mortífagos con los que se cruzaban.

- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Después de todo, eres su anfitrión.- Severus sabía que el hecho de que Voldemort no le confiara sus planes a pesar de ofrecerle su casa hería el orgullo del rubio.

- El Amo ha estado poco comunicativo últimamente.- Reconoció con acritud.- A penas sí habla con Bellatrix. Generalmente está con esa rata de Pettigrew pero también ha mandado y recibido frecuentes lechuzas, pero no sé con quién.

- Y sin embargo ahora ha decidido reunirnos a todos.- Comentó Snape mientras avanzaban por los interminables pasillos, ostentosamente decorados y con las paredes cubiertas de miembros de la familia Malfoy que los seguían con la mirada fingiendo aburrimiento.

Siguieron avanzando mientras Lucius seguía quejándose de la poca información que le confiaba el Lord a cambio de su hospitalidad. Sin embargo, Severus sólo le escuchaba a medias porque estaba pensando en lo que venía a continuación. Hacía varios meses que no le convocaba y por lo tanto no había tenido que pasarle ningún reporte de la Orden ni del Colegio, pero en cambio ahora tendría que hacerlo. Eso implicaba desvelarle al Señor Oscuro la presencia de los muggles, reflexionó Severus frunciendo levemente el ceño. Claro está que podría decidir ocultárselo, con su habilidad para la Legeremancia no sería complicado esconderle ese dato pero Dumbledore había decidido no arriesgar la vida de su espía ya que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Voldemort se hubiera enterado por otros métodos y descubriera la traición de Snape. Tampoco era agradable la perspectiva de que el Lord decidiera aprovechar su debilidad para atacarles, pero era un riesgo que debían correr.

Para cuando por fin llegaron a la Sala Lucius ya guardaba silencio pero con un mohín descontento en los labios. Dentro, estaban ya sentados en la larga mesa la mayoría de los Mortífagos más importantes y salvajes con los que contaba el Lord. Con sólo observarlos se podían clasificar perfectamente en dos grupos: los que eran salvajes por dentro y lo demostraban exteriormente y los que lo eran en el interior pero que mantenían unas impecables formas hacia el exterior. Los amigos de Lucius, provenientes de familias de tan rancio abolengo como él, charlaban entre ellos sin elevar el tono de voz por encima de lo que se consideraba cortés mientras daban pequeños sorbos de sus repujadas copas de vino; en el otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba Greyjoy acompañado por un hombre gigantesco de pelo y barba rojizos muy sucios que no paraba de escupir gotitas de vino con cada carcajada que se le escapaba mientras escuchaba a otro hombre, mucho más menudo que él, calvo y con un diente de oro. Éstos, junto con el resto de su grupo no dejaban de hacerse comentarios entre ellos a gritos, vaciando las copas rápidamente y dando de vez en cuando puñetazos en la mesa para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Cuando pasaron por su lado, Severus pudo apreciar la mueca de disgusto de Lucius al ver lo sucio que estaban dejando todo. Pero pasaron de largo hasta colocarse en los puestos más cercanos a la cabecera de la mesa, presidida por una silla más alta que el resto y que por el momento se encontraba vacía. Pero por poco tiempo. Nada más ocuparon Snape y Malfoy sus asientos, otra de las puertas se abrió para dejar paso al Señor Oscuro acompañado por la rata Pettigrew. En cuanto entró, la luz de la chimenea tembló y amenazó con apagarse mientras parecía que la temperatura de la sala empezaba a bajar unos cuantos grados. Todos los presentes guardaron repentinamente silencio y se levantaron de sus asientos repentinamente serios, muertas todas las conversaciones y risas. El Lord avanzó con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y tras dejarse caer elegantemente en su silla hizo un gesto con la mano para permitirles tomar asiento. Esa sonrisa no le gustó para nada a Severus, no podía significar nada bueno.

Guardó unos segundos de silencio, mirándolos, examinándolos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- Vladimir, ¿cómo van las negociaciones con los tuyos?- Inquirió dirigiéndose hacia uno de los del grupo de Malfoy.

- Bastante bien, mi señoría. El jefe está encantado con los obsequios que le entregué en vuestro nombre, no tardará en daros el sí.- Era un hombre alto y nervudo, muy pálido, con el largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Su copa de vino permanecía intacta.

Un vampiro. O sea que al final sí que ha decidido ganarse a los vampiros para su causa, pensó Snape asqueado.

El Lord siguió haciendo varias preguntas a los presentes y en la mayoría de los casos recibió respuestas positivas para él. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no eran esos los asuntos por los que los había convocado después de tanto tiempo. Finalmente, clavó los ojos rojos en Snape y la mueca de sonrisa se pronunció aún más.

- Snape.- Silbó marcando mucho la "s".- Snape. ¿Qué nuevas me traes de la Orden? Seguro que se están preguntando el motivo de mi aparente inactividad, ¿no?

- Mi señor.- Era el momento de jugarse las cartas- No dudo que sea una de las preocupaciones de la Orden, pero en estos momentos se encuentran con otros problemas, mi señor.

Un murmullo de curiosidad recorrió la mesa, Lucios alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa y al Lord le brillaron peligrosamente los ojos.

- ¿De veras, Snape?

- Así es, mi señor. No sabemos cómo ha podido suceder, pero…los muggles han tomado Hogwarts.- Terminó finalmente.

Se escucharon algunas risitas escépticas, comentarios sorprendidos e insulto contras los muggles.

- Eso no puede ser, Severus. Draco no ha dicho nada a cerca de eso en sus cartas. Ni tampoco los hijos de los demás.- Afirmó Lucius aunque con una sombra de duda en el rostro.

- Eso es cosa de la Orden. Modifican todas las cartas para que la noticia no llegue al exterior.

Un murmullo enfadado se levantó entre los que tenían hijos en el Colegio. El Lord tuvo que hacer un gesto con las manos para imponer el silencio.

- Vaya, vaya…¿Seguirá Dumbledore defendiendo tanto a sus apreciados muggles como antes? No me contestes ahora, ya me darás los detalles después.- Silenció a Snape antes de que respondiera a su pregunta.- Nos vendrá bien tenerlos entretenidos para nuestros planes. Veréis, la razón por la que no os he convocado en estos meses es porque estaba dedicándome en cuerpo y alma a la elaboración del plan definitivo.- Antes esas palabras todos estaban escuchando con máxima atención. Bellatrix Lestrange clavaba las uñas en la mesa mientras no separaba sus ojos ni un instante de la boca de su señor.- Y me siento muy orgulloso de poder afirmar que no fallará. La victoria será nuestra esta vez.- Anunció con una terrorífica sonrisa enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes.

- Por favor, mi Lord. Confíe en nosotros su plan, lo llevaremos a cabo tal cómo queréis.- Suplicó Lestrange.

- Lo sé, Bella. Pero por ahora sólo puedo adelantaros pequeñas cosas, los detalles os los daré en el momento adecuado, no quiero estropearos la sorpresa.

A Snape no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Esperaba una reacción distinta del Lord cuando se enterara de lo que sucedía en el Castillo, pero parecía que a penas le había dado importancia. ¿Qué plan se traía entre manos? ¿Cuán importante era para él para obviar lo de los muggles?

- Por el momento sólo os diré que estéis preparados. Cuando sea el momento, nos dirigiremos al Ministerio de Magia. Tengo una charla pendiente con el Ministro, le haré una proposición que no podrá rechazar.- Reveló finalmente mientras acariciaba con sus delgados dedos la punta de su varita.

.

.

Unas noches después de que Snape y Dumbledore hubieron mantenido su conversación, llegó el momento de actuar para varios estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Ataviados con capas oscuras y con pequeñas mochilas a la espalda, se deslizaron silenciosamente fuera de su Sala Común al amparo de la oscuridad absoluta, puesto que no se atrevían a encender ni una sola varita mágica. Todo parecía ir bien, avanzaban lentamente, en fila y habían tenido la suerte de no cruzarse con ningún profesor o muggle haciendo guardia. Para cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal, a algunos se les escaparon risitas nerviosas de alivio al ver que estaban a punto de conseguirlo. El chico que los lideraba se acercó sigiloso a la Gran Puerta lo suficiente para poder realizar el hechizo que la abriría, sonó un chasquido y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente permitiendo entrar la luz de la Luna al vestíbulo. Se giró a sus compañeros y haciéndoles una señal de victoria dio un paso para cruzar la entrada. Sonó un chasquido y el joven cayó de bruces al suelo, a la par que la Puerta se cerraba de golpe y comenzaba a sonar una sirena cuyo eco rebotaba en las paredes y los altos techos asegurándose de que se escuchara por todo el Castillo.

Antes de que los jóvenes pudieran reaccionar, se vieron rodeados por un par de decenas de armas apuntándoles directamente.

- ¡Tirad las varitas al suelo ahora mismo!- Gritó un fornido soldado sin dejar de apuntarles.

Un par de chicos que se encontraban bastante nerviosos obedecieron inmediatamente y levantaron las manos en señal de rendición; la mayor parte se removían nerviosos esperando a ver qué hacía el resto y unos pocos agarraban fuertemente sus varitas apuntando a los soldados. Cualquier movimiento en falso y los disparos y los hechizos saltarían en ambos bandos.

Uno de los estudiantes sudaba a mares mientras trataba de disimular el temblor de la mano con la que sujetaba la varita. Intentaba apuntar a los soldados que más cerca se encontraban de él pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que eran demasiados y que tenía pocas posibilidades de escapar. No pudo evitar que un sollozo lastimero se le escapara. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver un movimiento inesperado de uno de los soldados y la reacción fue simultánea.

Barboteó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente y unas chispas amarillas salieron de su varita hacia los soldados.

Pero en vez de golpearles a ellos, el hechizo pareció rebotar en un muro transparente y la fuerza del impacto generó una onda expansiva que lanzó a los estudiantes al suelo, desarmándolos. Los soldados por suerte no habían llegado a reaccionar y se quedaron perplejos por el resultado del hechizo del chico.

- No recojáis las varitas.- Ordenó una voz cuando los aturdidos muchachos empezaban a incorporarse.

Albus Dumbledore estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, todavía con la varita en la mano.

Las caras de los estudiantes reflejaban la sorpresa, la incredulidad y el enfado cuando comprendieron que el anciano era el responsable de que el hechizo hubiera rebotado. A los soldados también les extrañó encontrarse ahí al Director, el que parecía ser el líder decidió romper el silencio.

- Alto ahí. Mantenga la varita a la vista.- Dumbledore así lo hizo pero siguió acercándose.- Estos estudiantes han hecho saltar la alarma, tratando de salir del Castillo durante el toque de queda y además han intentado atacarnos. Entenderá que tengamos que sancionarlos, esto no es ningún juego…

- Sé perfectamente que no es un juego; le puedo enseñar las cicatrices que aún tengo de cuando su jefe me demostró que no lo era.- Su voz irradiaba cierta ira inaudita mientras clavaba sus ojos en el soldado, quien visiblemente se encontraba bastante incómodo.- Y tengo la intención de demostrárselo a mis alumnos.

El tono con que lo dijo sonó tan frío y tan poco propio de él que muchos de los estudiantes e incluso algunos de los soldados no pudieron contener un ligero temblor.

- Emmm…no creo que sea posible, señor.- Dudó el soldado.- Tenemos que dar ejemplo a los otros alumnos y…bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que si ustedes se encargan del castigo no sea demasiado severo.

- Olvídese de ese problema. Le aseguro que el castigo que yo les imponga será mucho más ejemplificador de lo que espera.

Una de las alumnas que había sujetado la varita hasta el final, intervino confusa por lo que estaba oyendo.

- Pero profesor…¿qué está diciendo? ¿Por qué les está ayudando? No puede….

- ¡Silencio!- Bramó el Director con el rostro transformado en una máscara de ira. La joven se encogió asustada al igual que sus compañeros.- No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más. Y se acabó la magia.- Con un movimiento de varita, las diez varitas salieron volando hasta sus manos, dejando a los chicos totalmente indefensos.- Vámonos antes de que cambie de idea y permita que os castiguen ellos primero.

La tremenda fuerza negativa que emanaba el anciano se percibía en la sala. Los estudiantes se levantaron apresuradamente, aterrorizados por las palabras de su Director mientras los soldados observaban sorprendidos la escena.

Cuando los jóvenes hubieron salido con las cabezas gachas, Dumbledore se volvió hacia el soldado jefe antes de desaparecer él también por la puerta.

- No creo que sea necesario dar a este asunto más importancia de la que tiene. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de que no vuelva a suceder. Buenas noches, señores.

Cuando se quedaron solos los muggles, por fin empezaron a reaccionar. Se miraron los unos a los otros y se encogieron de hombros. Que se las apañaran los magos, menos problemas para ellos.

- Jefe, ¿nos vamos a dormir?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Paladium: <strong>Hola! Qué tal? Sí, pobrecillo...espero que no se enfade conmigo por la paliza ^^ No andas equivocado, Sabrina tendrá que tener cuidado en los próximos capítulos... Gracias y un beso!

**Andy Black Riddle:** Hola Andy! Me parece que todos van a tener problemas, aquí no se libra nadie jajaj Un besito y gracias!

**Alexza Snape:** Hola Alexza! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida a este fic :) Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, espero no decepcionarte. La relación que tienen está un poco indefinida de momento, vamos a llamarlo X mejor jajaj. Un beso y gracias por comentar!

**yooyaa: **Buenas yooyaa! Bienvenida a Dream! Gracias por lo de atrapante y me gustan las palabras inventadas así que no te cortes :D Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un beso y gracias!

A pesar de que estamos todos de vacaciones no cuesta nada sacar un pedacito de tiempo para dejar un comentario para animar a la autora :) Así que...comentarios por favor! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter por desgracia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, tanto la trama de esta historia como los personajes nuevos sí me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Los muggles no son tan inocentes como parecen…en las altas esferas se han enterado de la existencia de la magia y de Hogwarts y no piensan quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Qué planea Voldemort?, ¿Se acabará la benevolencia para con los muggles?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 16:<p>

- Entonces, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?

- Que sí, Ben, te lo repito otra vez: los jefes piensan que es una buena idea traer a gente importante para que lo compruebe con sus propios ojos y suelten la pasta. Te recuerdo que es escandalosamente caro mantener a tantos soldados y a todo nuestro equipo.- Explicó pacientemente Anne-Lise.

- No te digo que sea mala idea pero, ¿no es un poco pronto para traer a más gente? Todavía no tenemos la situación del todo controlada, podría haber otro ataque o algo peor…- Insistió Ben.

- ¿Otro ataque? ¿Llamas ataque a que unos chiquillos te hicieran una broma?- Rió sin poder contenerse Anne-Lise.

Dolores y Sabrina recordaron el pequeño incidente que tuvo el chico el otro día cuando visitó el Castillo por primera vez. Estaba ensimismado contemplando los cuadros cuando de repente empezaron a aparecieron un montón de enormes cangrejos que comenzaron a perseguirlo por el pasillo hasta que un profesor pasó por ahí y los hizo desaparecer rápidamente. Ben juraba que no había corrido tanto en toda su vida. No pudieron contener la risa tampoco. El pobre chico se ruborizó.

- Tú también lo llamarías así si te hubiera pasado a ti. Tendré pesadillas con esas tenazas gigantescas persiguiéndome. Por cierto, ¿hoy también tienes clase con el señor vampiro?- Trató de cambiar de tema centrándose en Sabrina.

- Ostras, sí. Y tengo que pasarme antes por la Enfermería para coger los higadillos de rana boreal.- Dijo saltando de la silla y poniéndose el abrigo rápidamente.

- Mmm suena muy apetitoso.- Bromeó Dolores poniendo cara de asco.

- No hay que comérselo, tonta.- Le corrigió entre risas la rubia.- Además, la poción que se consigue es muy útil para curar las heridas. Nos vemos esta noche.- Se despidió saliendo de la caldeada habitación.

Brrrrrr, cada vez hace más frío, pensó arrebujándose más en el abrigo y acelerando el paso para llegar pronto al Castillo.

Cuando atravesó sus puertas agradeció mucho las imponentes chimeneas que mantenían el enorme castillo caliente. Se fue quitando las diversas capas de ropa que llevaba puestas mientras se dirigía a la Enfermería. Dentro se encontraba la Enfermera, de quien se había hecho bastante amiga, atendiendo a un grupo de estudiantes. Una chica que le sonaba pero no recordaba de qué, un alto pelirrojo y otro muchacho de gafas y pelo negro; parecía que estaban preguntándole algo a la Enfermera, quien simplemente negaba tristemente con la cabeza. Cuando se acercó le llegaron retazos de la conversación.

- Lo siento mucho, chicos, pero no puedo deciros nada…

- Pero son nuestros compañeros. Queremos saber si están bien.- Intentó la chica con voz dulce.

- Son órdenes directas de Dumbledore. Cuando él lo decida les dejará reanudar las clases y ya podréis hablar con ellos.

- No puedo creer que Dumbledore sea el responsable de esto, tiene que ser un error.- Murmuró el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo va a impedir que sus estudiantes huyan de este infierno y encima los tenga en paradero desconocido? No los han vuelto a ver en sus dormitorios, sus compañeros de Casa están asustados…

- Vayamos a preguntárselo.- Finalizó muy serio el chico de gafas.- Nos debe a todos una respuesta. Su comportamiento no es normal.

- No creo que os reciba… Bastantes asuntos tiene en la cabeza como para que vayáis vosotros a importunarle más. Vamos, marcharos ya, tendríais que estar en clase y no perdiendo el tiempo con preguntas.- A Poppy se le había terminado ya la paciencia.

Los jóvenes obedecieron de mala gana y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Sabrina. Al verla, los dos chicos la miraron con cierta desconfianza pero la joven sonrió al reconocerla.

- ¡Hola! Parece que al final sí que tuvo suerte con el Profesor Snape, ¿eh?

Al decirle eso, a Sabrina se le encendió la bombilla. Era la chica que la había acompañado al despacho de Snape.

- ¡Ahh! Pues sí, al principio fue un poco reacio pero al final accedió a enseñarme y la verdad es que estoy aprendiendo un montón.- ¿Sabían los estudiantes que una muggle estaba recibiendo clases de Pociones?, se preguntó Sabrina.

- Tiene un carácter un tanto…digamos especial.- Rió nerviosa la estudiante mirando disimuladamente a los lados por si alguien más la había oído.- Pero es uno de los mayores expertos de Pociones del mundo.

Charlaron un poco más sobre Pociones y Hermione, que así se llamaba la estudiante, quedó gratamente sorprendida por lo que había aprendido Sabrina en tan poco tiempo y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que era muggle. Tuvieron que aparcar su conversación cuando sus dos amigos le recordaron que tenían que irse. La chica les lanzó una mirada irritada puesto que sabía que se estaban aburriendo con tanta cháchara sobre Pociones y por eso querían irse; sin embargo, los tres fueron muy simpáticos cuando se despidieron de ella.

Después de que Poppy le entregara los higadillos estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que Sabrina miró de refilón el reloj y vio que a penas le quedaban un par de minutos para bajar a las mazmorras para su clase.

Tras despedirse apresuradamente salió prácticamente volando de la Enfermería, recorriendo los pasillos y bajando las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Ya apenas le quedaban un par de pasillos para llegar cuando al girar una esquina vio que no estaba sola.

Desde su posición sólo podía ver las espaldas del alto militar y las caras de miedo de las dos niñas con las que hablaba.

- ¿Qué tenéis ahí escondido? Vamos, sed buenas y enseñádmelo o, ¿acaso queréis que os lleve al campamento?- Con sólo oír su voz supo a quién pertenecía y sintió cierta ira.

Sabrina se fue acercando despacio. Las chicas parecían ser de primer año y trataban de ocultar algo con una manta roja que apretaban fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Déjalas en paz, Burdock. No son más que unas crías, no pueden llevar nada peligroso encima.- Dijo en voz alta Sabrina.

Burdock se dio la vuelta sorprendido y una sonrisa torva se dibujó en su cara.

- Vaya, vaya…¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Me habías echado de menos, preciosa? Yo a ti y a tus amigas sí.- La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo.- En cuanto termine con estas mocosas nos podemos ir a tomar algo, invito yo.- Dijo con chulería antes de volverse otra vez a las chiquillas.

- Te lo advierto, déjalas en paz.- Repitió enfadada Sabrina acercándose a él. No sabía qué podía hacer para ayudar a las chicas; él tenía un rifle enorme en una mano y ella no tenía más que un paquete de higadillos de rana.

- En cuanto me enseñen qué esconden. Ya me he cansado de jugar, dádmelo.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Burdock alargó la mano hacia el bulto que protegían las chicas y se lo arrebató de un tirón. Cuando la manta cayó al suelo, se descubrió lo que ocultaba; un gato blanco saltó asustado con un bufido a la cara del soldado y le clavó las uñas. Burdock gritó del susto y del dolor y levantó los brazos para sacudírselo de encima con tan mala suerte que al levantar el rifle le dio con la culata a Sabrina entre el ojo y la sien derechos.

Del golpe cayó al suelo haciéndose daño en las manos al parar la caída, pero ese dolor no se podía comparar al que sentía en la cara. Parecía que iba a estallarle ese lado de la cabeza y durante unos segundos sólo pudo ver estrellitas sobre un fondo blanco. Cuando por fin empezó a ver de nuevo, vio como Burdock se liberaba por fin del gato arrojándolo al suelo entre los gritos de las chicas y lo apuntaba con el arma tratando de hacer blanco. Una de las niñas sacó temblorosa su varita y trató de lanzarle un hechizo.

Sabrina no sabía prácticamente nada de hechizos pero juraría que el de la niña no había salido bien. Pero fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que una nube gris le cubriera la cabeza a Burdock sin permitirle ver. Empezó a maldecir a las niñas y a amenazarlas de mil maneras diferentes.

Las chiquillas se apresuraron a recoger al gato y se acercaron a Sabrina para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse, pero la joven se dio cuenta de que la nube empezaba a desaparecer, así que era mejor que las chicas desaparecieran de ahí cuanto antes.

- ¡Corred! ¡Marchaos! Buscad a alguien y pedid ayuda.- Les ordenó Sabrina desde el suelo.

Las chicas seguían atemorizadas pero obedecieron. Para cuando la nube hubo desaparecido, ellas ya no estaban. Burdock se volvió furioso hacia Sabrina. La joven sintió que se le encogía el estómago de miedo, pero se fijó entonces en que los ojos del soldado estaban muy rojos y llorosos y parecía que no veía bien lo que tenía delante.

- Maldita seas, ¿ves lo qué has hecho? Aghhh...mis ojos.- Se quejó frotándoselos fuertemente con la mano.- Ya me encargaré de tí cuando sepa qué me han hecho esas jodidas niñas.- Se marchó rápidamente dando pequeños tumbos tratando de no encontrarse con nadie.

Sabrina respiró aliviada aunque todavía seguía temblorosa y dolorida. Se apoyó en la pared para levantarse torpemente y no se atrevió a soltarse hasta que estuvo segura de que no se iba a marear, aunque se encontraba algo débil. Dudó un momento entre volver a la Enfermería o ir al despacho del Profesor Snape y decidió que esto último era lo mejor ya que primero, se encontraba mucho más cerca, el hombre podría darle alguna poción si se encontraba mal y para terminar el camino hacia la Enfermería era el mismo que había tomado Burdock en su huida y prefería no encontrárselo de nuevo. Así que recogiendo el paquete que se le había escapado de las manos en su caída se dirigió al despacho. Para cuando llegó a la puerta ya se encontraba prácticamente recuperada del todo así que decidió no decir nada, dar la clase con normalidad y si acaso, luego ponerse un poco de hielo al lado del ojo, donde aún notaba fuertes pinchazos.

Cuando Snape le indicó que podía entrar tras llamar a la puerta, se lo encontró trabajando sobre un caldero del que salían unas pequeñas espirales de humo. No pudo dejar de apreciar la facilidad que tenía el hombre para remover el contenido y a la par ir añadiendo los ingredientes con sus hábiles manos y unos cuantos toques de varita. Sabrina se sentó en su sitio y depositó en la mesa el paquete de higadillos, pero Snape la ignoró unos momentos más antes de hablar con su aterciopelada voz, algo que no auguraba nada bueno:

- Si la memoria no me falla, la clase debería haber empezado hace veinte minutos.

- Lo lamento, profesor.- Snape había seguido insistiendo en que lo llamara profesor.- He sufrido un ligero…contratiempo viniendo hacia aquí.

- No me interesan sus excusas, señorita. Lo único que me interesa es que no vuelva a hacer perder mi tiempo.

- No volverá a ocurrir…Lo siento.- Sabrina suspiró. Lo que le faltaba, una bronca después de la pelea en que se había metido, pensó mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Snape había levantado por fin la mirada de su caldero y la tenía clavada en su rostro, con el ceño fruncido.

Sabrina se volvió al espejo que había colgado a su izquierda y pudo ver su reflejo. Tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal, con lo que el moratón que le había aparecido sobre el ojo y la sien destacaba mucho. La verdad que no tenía buen aspecto.

- Es el contratiempo del que hablaba.- No le apetecía mucho contarle lo que había pasado, seguramente se reiría de su mala suerte.

Sin embargo, Snape se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta ella para luego acuclillarse y ponerse a su altura. Sabrina se sintió ligeramente incómoda por la cercanía del hombre; pero él lo ignoró en el que caso de que se hubiera dado cuenta y tomó su cara entre sus manos y la giró levemente para tener una mejor visión del golpe. Notaba los dedos posados en su barbilla y cómo le retiraba el pelo con delicadeza para ver mejor.

- Ha sido un buen golpe, le tiene que haber dolido bastante.- Murmuró mientras pasaba los dedos por el contorno del moratón.

- Ha habido un momento en que pensaba que me había roto la cabe…¡Ay!- Pegó un respingón cuando tocó la zona dolorida.

- Si duele es buena señal.- Dijo Snape a modo de "disculpa".- Voy a aplicarle una pomada para que se desinflame y para el dolor. No se levante.

Cuando volvió con ella llevaba un tarro transparente donde había una sustente gelatinosa de color azulado. Cuando se lo comenzó a extender con suaves movimientos circulares Sabrina notó que estaba muy frío pero en seguido notó cómo el dolor iba desapareciendo. Qué alivio.

- Y dígame, ¿cómo se ha dado semejante golpe? Por sus características deduzco que no se lo ha podido hacer usted sola o chocando contra algo. ¿Con quién se ha peleado?- Preguntó con cierta burla mientras seguía repartiendo la pomada.

- Creí que había dicho que no le interesaban los detalles de mis excusas.- Contestó molesta la muggle.

- Pero eso era antes de saber que ha andado peleándose con alguien. La curiosidad me está matando.- Siguió con la ironía.

- Pues me temo que tendrá que aprender a convivir con la curiosidad.- Cuánto le molestaba que se burlara de ella.

- No lo creo.- Contestó Snape antes de girarle la cara otra vez hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.

Esta vez tuvo mucho más cuidado recordando la sensibilidad de la joven a la Legeremancia. En seguida encontró lo que buscaba. Vio a la joven dirigirse con prisa a su despacho, el encontronazo con su viejo "amigo" Burdock y las estudiantes de primero; el gato, el golpe, el hechizo, la mirada de odio del soldado, las manos raspadas al detener la caída… Con eso ya tenía suficiente.

- Va a tener muchos problemas con los suyos si sigue tratando de ayudar a todos los magos que ve en problemas por culpa de los muggles…- Dijo sin el tono burlón ahora.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? No lo entiendo…- Sabrina sentía como si se hubiera quedado traspuesta por unos segundos; pero ahí tenía a Snape, tan cerca, con los ojos clavados en ella con una mirada extraña.

Snape no le contestó, se incorporó y fue a su despensa para reaparecer al poco con otro tarro, esta vez el contenido era blanco y olía a varias flores que Sabrina no sabía identificar.

- Las manos.- Pidió Snape mientras se sentaba frente a ella.- Déme sus manos.

Sabrina se las tendió y se sorprendió cuando él las tomó entre las suyas y les dio la vuelta, dejando las palmas con restos de sangre por las pequeñas heridas al descubierto.

- Pero…¿cómo lo ha sabido?- Preguntó boquiabierta la joven.

- No creerá que le voy a revelar mis secretos tan a la ligera, ¿no?- Contestó evadiendo la pregunta mientras empezaba a masajear las manos de Sabrina. Se veían muy pequeñas y finas dentro de las grandes y largas de él.

Sabiendo que no iba a obtener más respuestas de él, decidió centrarse en el masaje y en la pomada.

- ¿ Qué tipo de pomada es?

- Es un producto muy versátil y útil. Sirve para casi cualquier tipo de heridas superficial. La elaboraremos en unos días.- Contestó Snape, concentrado en las menudas manos que tenía entre las suyas.

Cuando por fin terminó con ella, ya casi había finalizado el rato que Snape le tenía reservado para sus clases, así que decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente. A Sabrina en aquella ocasión no le importó, estaba desando llegar a su cuarto y tirarse larga en la cama para descansar.

En aquella ocasión, Snape la acompañó hasta la puerta pero antes de dejarla marchar, la tomó por el brazo.

- No soy muy dado a dar consejos a los demás, pero en este caso haré una excepción.

Sabrina le miró con duda en sus ojos claros.

- Lo que le he dicho antes iba en serio. A los muggles no les gustará que interceda por nosotros y menos si contravienen las órdenes de sus superiores; se puede ganar muchos enemigos entre los suyos.

- Yo sólo hago lo que considero correcto.- Se defendió Sabrina.

- Y es muy loable y todo lo que usted quiera.- Dijo Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pero también tiene que tener en cuenta que por mucho que simpatice con nosotros y trate de ayudar, aquí tampoco va a encontrar muchos amigos. En cualquier momento de debilidad o confusión podrían lanzarle un hechizo por la espalda.

- No me está diciendo nada que no sepa.- Contraatacó la chica.

- Pues creo que a veces lo olvida. Mi consejo es que no confíe en nadie, y ahora ni siquiera en los suyos.

Clavó otra vez sus ojos negros en ella, pero esta vez Sabrina no se dejó amedrentar. Con delicadeza soltó su brazo del agarre del profesor.

- Le agradezco mucho sus consejos, pero creo que ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que debo y no debo hacer.- Abrió la puerta para salir.- Muchas gracias por curarme lo del ojo y las manos, ha sido todo un detalle.- Tras una breve sonrisa salió cerrando la puerta.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, oyó una tosecilla proveniente del espejo donde antes se había examinado la muggle. Severus, temiéndose a quién pertenecía esa tos se dirigió al espejo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ahora no me voy a poder descansar de ti ni en mi despacho?- Preguntó con sarcasmo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Hacia días que no te veía y ya estaba preocupado por ti.- Respondió su reflejo con cierto tono de reproche.

- Agradezco tu preocupación pero ya ves que estoy bien y bastante ocupado, gracias.

- Sí, ya he visto que estabas ocupado, sí.- Contestó el reflejo con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Has dejado tu puesto de profesor y ahora te dedicas a dar masajes a damiselas doloridas?

- ¿Has estado espiándome?- Preguntó el Snape de carne y hueso con un tono peligroso.

- No, no…ha sido casualidad…Cuando he venido ella acababa de llegar y no quería interrumpiros.- Intentó convencerle.- Si te interesa mi opinión, no está nada mal para ser una muggle y se nota que le caes bien.

- Resulta que tu opinión me es indiferente y me parece que como celestino te morirías de hambre. Ahora, lárgate. Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

- Está bien, como tú digas.- Parecía que iba a desaparecer por fin cuando dejó caer a modo de despedida.- Por cierto, me ha gustado mucho cómo te ha sonreído antes de marcharse.- Y desapareció antes de que Snape le lanzara cualquier conjuro.

Lo que le faltaba. No sólo tenía que aguantar los intentos casamenteros ocasionales de Dumbledore, sino también los de su reflejo. Tenía que reconocer que tenía una sonrisa bonita y que su presencia no le desagradaba en exceso, pero…seguía siendo una simple muggle, a la que sospechaba que perseguían los problemas y que en ocasiones se le revolvía y le devolvía los comentarios ácidos que él solía lanzarle. Puede que reaccionara a la magia mucho mejor que la mayoría de los muggles pero tampoco era el único caso. Que no le cayera tan mal como hubiera sido normal en él a hacer caso a su reflejo había un largo trecho. No tenía tiempo para mujeres y menos para una chica como aquella, concluyó sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en Dumbledore. Por supuesto, iba a comentarle lo que había sucedido entre Sabrina y Burdock y luego tenían que tratar el asunto de los alumnos castigados por tratar de huir.

Aún le quedaba una tarde muy larga por delante.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexza Snape: <strong>Buenas! El comportamiento de Dumbledore ha sido un poco inesperado no? Yo creo que tiene una buena razón, confiaremos en el ;) Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por comentar! Besos!

**Paladium: **Hola Paladium! Jajaj bueeno, igual es un poco peligroso para ella pero estar en Hogwarts bien merece la pena el riesgo no? Gracias por comentar! Besos!

**Andy Black Riddle:** Holaa! Aibaa...no me acordaba que vamos al revés en cuanto a las vacaciones ^^ A mí se me acaban pronto ya...Sí, un poco desesperante sí que es ver que ha actuado así, pero sus buenas razones tendrá, no? Gracias por tu comentario! Un beso!

A los demás lectores os doy las gracias también por seguir la historia y espero que os siga gustando porque aún hay para rato ;D

Animaros a dejar un comentario, que será muy bien recibido! :)


End file.
